Total Drama: Gerhardsson Island
by GwendolynD
Summary: Whilst, on the hunt for a new ratings grab, Chris McClean, inherits an Island from a mysterious relative.
1. The Beginning

Title: Total Drama: Gerhardsson Island

Summary: Whilst, on the hunt for a new ratings grab, Chris McLean, inherits an Island from a mysterious relative.

 **The Beginning**

Just of the coast of Jamaica, is a tiny Island, not much is known, about this Island, to the Locals, it is a complete mystery. A few have dared to step ashore, but they've never stayed long, but there is something about it, that keeps most of them away. However, no-one can tell you why.

As far as people know, most of the Island is jungle, all except for one house, that as far as they knew housed only one individual, the sole resident of the island. Nothing was really known about the supposed resident; one of the things that they did know was that they never had visitors.

So, it was a great big surprise, when, one fine Tuesday morning two gentlemen made their way to the Island. One was a pale skinned man of average height; thick wavy black hair, small black eyes, and when he smiled you could see his gleaming white teeth. His name was Chris McLean, infamous host of Total Drama TV Shows and a few other things. And the other, was a bold man, with dark brown eyes, big nose, thick bulging neck, he was tall, dark skinned, and with broad shoulders. His name was Dorian Shepherd [1], though he was better recognized as Chef, Co-host of Total Drama.

Chris and Dorian stepped of the boat and looked around, there was allot of green, leafy trees and shrubs everywhere, a few tall palm trees standing out, and several bright exotic looking flowers; right in-front of them, was simply put, a tall overgrown jungle. Luckily, for them, there was one tiny gravel path, that led them into the jungle.

Dorian looked, an eyebrow raised, to Chris "Well, where do you want to start?"

Chris smirked at his friend "Ah, maybe that way?"

Dorian nodded, a small smirk of his own on his face "Yep, I think, it is the best choice"

Chris, chuckled, as the two, started walking forward.

"Oh God!" Chris complained, when leaves and flowers fell onto his hair "My hair is ruined"

Dorian shook his head "You are such a girl sometimes mate"

Chris sniffed "This bod, is fabulous, but unfortunately it takes care to keep it that way"

Dorian chuckled "No disagreement here"

"Hey!" was Chris's disgruntled reply, which made Dorian turn his chuckle into a full blown laugh.

Eventually, the two continued on and Dorian had calmed down to ask, "So, what is with this Island?"

Chris shrugged, as he pushed a branch out of his way "I dunno, I inherited it, but I never heard of the guy"

"You never heard of the guy?"

"Nope, never"

"Do you know anything about him?" Dorian asked curious.

Chris grunted as he moved another branch out of the way "I dunno, after some searching, I found a myth of a Geraldine McLean, who ran away to marry an Affric G-something, but this was in the sixteen hundreds, whether they are connected, I have no idea, beyond that, nothing"

Dorian, gave a low chuckle "Wow, that's really something- Woah!"

The two stopped and looked at the circular clearing, they had just entered.

Chris nodded "Yeah"

It was a perfectly circular clearing, tidily groomed green grass, with a nice and well preserved Gothic well in the center.

"Well, "Chris said, after a lengthy pause "That's something"

Dorian nodded "That it is"

Chris walked up to the well and inspected the fine Gothic architecture. It was outstanding, the five Gargoyle's that surrounded it, were still in good form, nothing out of place, connecting the Gargoyles', and also carved out of the same dark Grey stone, were fake vines, connecting the Gargoyles', and going over the top of the well. Along the vines, were flowers, butterflies, dragon flies, and little pixie like creatures. The detailing was amazing.

Both men circulated the well, looking at it closely, it really was something.

Dorian was the first to speak "Wow"

Chris gave a slow nod, as if he were just taking it all in, before he grinned "So this Island isn't a complete waste after all"

Dorian laughed "Of-course you would consider its value"

Chris shrugged, and pushed the sunnies a bit further up his nose "You don't get as far as I've gone without grabbing opportunities where you can"

Dorian grinned "Too true"

"Well, "Chris said, as he gave the well one last tap "lets see what the rest of this beautiful Island has to offer"

"Now you see a possible money opportunity, it is now beautiful" Dorian said as he walked in step with Chris.

"Yep" Chris said simply.

Dorian shrugged as they continued down, the now clear cut path ahead, Chris was Chris, he was used to him by now.

A little while later, the two stopped in-front of a second clearing, a much larger clearing.

Dorian gave a low whistle.

Chris grinned "Now, this is what I'm talking about!"

In-front of them was what looked like, a very orderly and nicely designed English rose garden, with a few fruit trees surrounding it and behind it, was the real beauty. It seems, they were looking at the side, of a traditional looking Plantation Mansion, a rather impressive looking one at that.

They started moving towards the front, following the neat and tidy gravel path, which was surrounded by impressive palm trees, that led to the front of the mansion and to the beach that was in-front of the mansion, a port was seen nearby.

Chris started laughing "Well, well, well, this certainly makes up for the hair"

Dorian pointed to the port "I guess we got off the wrong side"

Chris started jogging toward the mansion, excited "Don't care"

He then, came to a sudden stop. There on the veranda, just in-front of the door, was a thick old parchment, rolled up and tied together by string.

Cautiously, he bent down, picked it up, untied the string, allowing it to drop to the ground and unrolled the parchment.

He quickly read what was on the parchment "Wow, just unbelievable, though it does give some ideas, actually" he grinned and handed the parchment to Dorian "what do you think? I think it is brilliant!"

Dorian looked at the parchment.

 _Dear Relation,_

 _You have inherited my Island. I leave it with you, in your hands. You do with it what, you will, I trust you to take care of it. But, as you are not a direct descendant, I should tell you a few things about my family and our Island._

 _Something you need to know._

 _First thing, you should know, is that every ancestor has been buried here; their remains and mine are deeply enriched with this Island. But, more on that later._

 _My family, has a history of being witch doctors_

 _My family has had a long held secret. We have had an ability that has been passed on from generation to generation. We have always had an affinity, with plant life. We can create, control, and move all living plant forms._

 _We used our gift to create solutions to cure the sick. However, it is a gift that scares people and as a family, we don't tend to stay in one place for a long time, the Island was a convenient solution for us. Yes, my ancestors created the Island, it carries us wherever, we need to be, and keeps us in peace._

 _When, we die, we turn into soil and sink into the earth. So, when I say, the Island is enriched by my ancestors, it is rather literal. As far as I can tell, we have had the Island, since the thirteen hundreds. With, so many ancestors, part of the Islands soil, the result being that the Island has become sentient._

 _Essentially, the Island is alive._

 _Anything living, moves at its own free will, but anything artificial and not alive, like the house, would stay still._

 _Take care of it, tread carefully._

 _Your Relation,_

 _Alfred Gerhardsson_

"Wow" was all Dorian could say, after he finished reading the letter, "so, this Gerhardsson, is that the name of the guy your ancestor ran off with"

Chris nodded "Sounds like it, isn't this brilliant, totally worth the hair sacrifice"

Dorian gave him a sly look "Willing to shave it all"

"Oi, don't even joke, about such a thing!" Chris cried, looking very affronted.

Dorian shrugged "But I see what you're getting at"

Chris grinned, before, he brought a phone to his ear "We'll get the Island properly checked out, look into super natural beings, these Ger-whatever, can't be the only super natural"

"And we have a new concept for a show" Dorian finished.

"Exactly" Chris said, as they waited for the boat to come around.

Gerhardsson Island, was indeed looked over, by the Total Drama people, it was deemed fit. It was fixed where needed, cameras were added and they added their own Total Drama flair to it and now all they needed were contestants. They searched far and wide all around the world and sent out hundreds of letters. They disclosed details of their new TV show and asked whether they wanted to be part, if so, please fill out the attached application.

Thus, was birth of Total Drama Gerharsson Island.

 **End.**

 **21/7/16 Revised, thanks to my Beta, Adro02.**


	2. Contestants Revealed

**Contestants Revealed**

Chris and Chef spent days pouring over applications. Reading through the hundreds of applications and watching all of the auditions. Some were hilarious, some were down right boring, some were too weird, some weren't weird enough, some were scary and some were pathetic, but some were good and some were the right amount of exciting- well they hoped. After several arguments, headaches, a lot of laughter, lack of sleep, and about a litre of coffee and about two litres of alcohol, they came up with the lucky...or unlucky contestants.

Here is who they picked.

Boys:

1\. Blue Blackthorn- Age: 19, Living Voodoo Doll- Complicated Yet Simple

This colorful guy was made by his aging mother, who needed help around the house. He is friendly kind guy, who likes to help out, with a side of wide-eyed innocence. Be warned, if you are with-in thirty-one foot radius of him, when he has one of his accidents (being the curious, naïve guy that he is, he has a few), he won't feel it- you will.

2\. Randy Kyngs- Age: 21, Werewolf- Tiger stays in his cage

Randy, is an artsy, creative soul, with photography as his passion. He is a guy who likes taking the more extreme shots, which not many are willing or brave enough to try. Randy every once in a while, likes to rebel and break rules, but overall he is a nice guy, unless you smell off, of-course.

3\. Necalli Xiuhcoatl- Age: 21, Quetzalcoatl- Nameless Panda

This colorfully clothed, geography and environment science student, is a bit of a show-off, enjoys taking dangerous risks, a rather honest straight talker and a romantic at heart. He also has a deep hatred for cold.

4\. Sojiro Shinomori- Age: 18, Kitsune- Donnel IsOP

This Kitsune, didn't have the best start to life, creating this master swordsman. He is the smiling, tricking, assassin. Despite, his outward appearance, he is empty inside. This master swordsman, has a great fear, of losing a sword fight.

5\. MistāWasis- Age: 20, Wendigo- Brother of Kane

Living on a reserve in Montana, isn't the best living experience for Mistawasis. With the aura of being near death and looking _slightly_ different, has given room to teasing by the humans and other creatures. Mistawasis has chosen to go on Total Drama to change the negative stereotype of Wendigo's. His only problem is: there are two sides to him, his friendly side and his darker side.

6\. Albhe O'Connor- Age: 21, Incubus- Deviously Normal

A New Yorker, may recognize Albhe, but may not understand why- unless they study fashion magazines. His mother, pushed him into the modeling industry at the young age of three. This arrogant, foul mouthed peacock, is a highly suggestive flirt and active sexual being, married, in a relationship, doesn't matter. So, women and feminine men, stay away, if you wish…

7\. Dante Oakley- Age: 21, Wood nymph/ siren hybrid- Pretzel Ninja

Dante's best friend is a mouse and he is as laid back as a person can get. He is a joking, fun loving, guy, with a passion for music. He is very good, but very sensitive about his music, he can be very insecure if his music is insulted, it can turn him off for days.

8\. Geordie Havoc- Age: 21, Mutant- 101 roman soldier

This mutant, has a real affinity with wind, trust me. If there was no sign of a wind storm, but you find yourself in the midst of one- he is most likely nearby. After, a serious health scare, Geordie has decided to live life to the fullest, or well, extreme and he hasn't looked back since. If there is an adventure to be had, he'd be the first to sign up, he may not even look up the details first, why bother? Any adventure is exciting, right?

9\. Skyler Albert Hawkins- Age: 23, Angel/Demon hybrid,

This hybrid, has fully embraced human culture, like being a fan to the New England Patriots, playing a lot of Fallout games, and watching all the Jurassic Park films. Despite being half demon, Skyler, when he can, uses his demonic side for good. He is a kind hearted guy, who prefers to do what he can to avoid violence. Despite his kind, affectionate personality, he can be rather cold to enemies and a formidable opponent when pushed.

Girls:

1\. Marina Laskaris- Age: 22, Sea water Nymph- Bloody Lil corpse

With this Volleyball babe, looks alone would get heads turning. She is also easy going, friendly, energetic and competitive. She is kind and tries to be nice at all times, but sometimes her bottled up emotions will explode, she'll regret it immediately and try to make up immediately. Just a slight warning, don't make her angry.

2\. Laura de Bruin- Age: 22, Theriantrope- Mr X

This shy insecure, biology student had always wanted to find other supernatural beings, beyond her family. Laura is an optimistic, creative thinker, who does her best to prevent fights before they start. A good friend too anyone.

3\. Olive Quienton- Age: 20, Dullahan, Eternal Madam Blaze

This headless rider, lives with her dad and two dogs: Blake and Westy. Olive spends allot of her time writing, mainly short stories and poems. She is shy, reserved, and normally doesn't allow herself to be heard, but underneath all of that, is a rather fiery temper, so try not to push her buttons.

4\. Noelle Wilkinson- Age: 19, Doppelganger, Protector of Rabbits

Careful now, this doppelganger, could be anywhere. At the start of her childhood, Noelle had a normal happy childhood, until she was found to be different- or in other words, found her abilities, her life changed. To put in very simple terms, due to the sake of appearances, life at home is no longer easy. Because, of this, this compassionate soul, is willing to stand-up for those who can't.

5\. Nelly Highsmith- Age: 19, Vampire/Werewolf Hybrid, Blood Legend

This British Lady, is a fashionable, know-it all and natural leader. Natural, to the point, that she'd make sure things were done her way, one way or another and she normally gets her way. Normally, is calm and collected, but if there is one sign that she has opposition, she'll go from calm and level headed, to manic and rather psychotically outlandish. And, she had to be a Vampire/ Werewolf Hybrid to boot, really now!

6\. Darla Elouise Amelia Dore- Age: 21, Zombie, Haylieboyd

Darla, is charismatic, intelligent, outgoing individual. She enjoys partying, having a good time, meeting new people, and being sociable. She really couldn't be very different from many partying sorority girls- except that she lives in a tomb, has a job at a morgue, and eats dead people brains.

7\. Sasha Skalar- Age: several thousand, Frost Dragon, Short As Vegeta

She is a soldier, who has fought in a lot of battles and thus is calm in chaotic situations. Having lived a long life, Sasha has large amounts of patience and has trouble talking about her emotions, which is why, she is often misunderstood as someone who is rude and indifferent. Many humans find it difficult connecting with her.

8\. Jordan Reed- Age: 18, Unvampire, Queen Candy

This Irish-American girl is quite the comedian. She enjoys making people laugh, she enjoys telling puns and cracking jokes with people, and does her best to put a smile on a person's face. She really just likes seeing people happy. As an Unvampire, she has speed, strength, and is an excellent swimmer, but doesn't suck blood, as she is a giver of blood.

9\. Donnabella Marcello- Age: 24, Mermaid, Mine

Whilst, Donnabella is her name, call her that, you'll get a punch to your face, so call her Diamond, her preferred name. She is honest, to the point and prone to violence. She'll use physical violence to get her way. She doesn't like beating around the bush, wants things to be simple, doesn't trust people, and can be quite the bully because of it. People call her names, but she doesn't pay attention, she honestly doesn't care. You'd understand why, if you knew her story.

 **Teams:**

Dwindling Daisy's: Blue, Sojiro, Albhe, Dante, Geordie, Marina, Noelle, Nelly, Donnabella

Tired Tulips: Randy, Necalli, Mistawasi, Skyler, Laura, Olive, Daria, Sasha, Jordon

 **A.N I Would like to thank everyone who entered an app, it was a hard choice.**

 **Updated- 2/8/16 – Revised and edited, with help thanks to Adro02**


	3. LAX Airport

**LAX Airport**

Sitting, in a waiting chair, in LAX Airport, was a boy getting rather odd looks, not that he seemed to notice. He was blue, with bright blonde bouncy curly hair- that looks a bit like yarn, and button like eyes, the left was yellow/green and the right was light brown. Well, what the public didn't know was that, his hair looked like yarn and eyes looked like buttons, because they were made out of yarn and buttons. He wore, a grey hoodie, with different coloured designs on it rainbows, butterflies, alligator's, ships and pirate ships, which he wore with blue jeans and black sneakers, his name was Blue, Blue Blackthorn.

Blue, sat in-front of the gate, waiting. He looked around excited, he couldn't believe he was here, it was all so exciting, the airport was huge! If he weren't so afraid of missing his flight, he'd definitely explore. He'd probably do so, when he came back. Still, it was rather exciting to travel, he'd never left Louisiana before, he was so happy his mamma let him.

He gave a small frown as he looked at the crowed, don't know why, she told him, the world was cruel though…everyone here had been so nice. The kind cab driver that brought him to the airport only charged him five dollars instead of the ten he was meant to charge for taking his luggage out of the cab- how nice.

He had done as his mamma had said, he questioned what the man said twice "So, five dollars instead of ten" he repeated back to the driver, when he had first been told. When the driver confirmed it the second time he paid the man. Mamma would be so proud.

Another individual approached him "So, you're heading to Total Drama then?"

Blue nodded and turned to face the individual, she was a beautiful , slim, pear shaped young woman, dirty blonde hair with streaky of earthy brown, that went to her shoulders, big open caramel coloured eyes, with a heart shaped face and a kind smile. If he had been a normal human, he would've blushed; but since, his face was sewn on, he couldn't show emotion, he liked the look of her she seemed nice "Yup, how did you know?"

She pointed to him "You're blue"

Blue got up "Right again" he held out his hand "pleasure to meet you"

She shook his hand, a grin on her face "How rude of me, I'm Marina Laskaris, what I meant was, you, you are the colour blue"

He looked down on himself "Oh" he then pointed to a white and black spotted individual, who had ears and a snout on their head "And their black and white"

She shook her head "No, they are just wearing a cow onsie"

Blue cocked his head "Oh", but he really didn't understand the difference.

Marina sat down in the empty seat next to him "So, are you looking forward to this Total Drama thing?" she asked, not really sure on how to describe what they had signed up for.

Blue nodded "Yes-"

-Click-

The pair blinked and then ducked at the camera thrown their way, but they didn't have to bother, as a guy jumped over passenger's and seats and reached the camera, catching it quickly. The guy approached a big grin on his face "Gotta, have a look at the shot, haven't thrown the camera before, definitely trying it again though", the guy said with a big grin on his face, as he checked out the photo.

He was a light skinned guy, with very clear muscle that can be seen through his clothes, black curly hair, dark chocolate teeth, and when he smiled, you could see his perfect, sharp white teeth.

He gave a low whistle "Brilliant"

He then gave a hand to Blue "Nice to meet ya, my name is Randy"

Blue shook his hand "Blue it is nice to meet you"

Randy raised an eyebrow "Seriously, you are actually named Blue?"

"Yes, it fits me" Blue, replied, confused.

Randy shook his head "It sure does"

He then turned to Marina and gave a small wink "And you gorgeous, whats your name?"

Marina rolled her eyes, but still shook his hand "Marina"

"And what a pretty name it is" Randy replied.

Marina sighed, which caused Randy to chuckle "So, you two here for that" he leaned forward so no-one could here "Supernatural show thing?"

Both, Blue and Marina nodded.

"So, what are you both?" Randy asked.

"Vodoo Doll" Blue replied.

Both Randy and Marina shivered.

Randy, could tell Marina, right away was nice, a hint of danger, but nice. Blue, however, he couldn't tell and normally he can. But, he seemed nice enough, if a bit simple minded, but he'd keep an eye out.

The three continued to chat, getting to know each-other.

"So, you liked to take photos?" Marina asked.

"Yeah" Randy handed her the camera "have a look"

Marina excitedly looked at the photos, Blue, leaning over her shoulder.

"Wow" Marina said, looking at a particular photo "You took this photo? Of the alligator?"

Randy nodded "Yup"

Marina looked to him "Was it in a zoo or safety enclosure?"

Randy shook his head "Nope"

Marina looked back to the photo "But, you are so close to it"

Randy shrugged, though his chest puffed out slightly at the praise, he was proud of his work and the risks he took.

"He seems nice, friendly" Blue said "I like his colouring, the different greens, the bits of brown, grey and beautiful, look good on him, peaceful don't you think? Was he nice?"

Randy and Marina looked to him.

"Well, I didn't stay too long to find out" Randy replied.

"Why not?"

"Well, he could eat me"

"Oh" Blue paused "I guess you're right, I forgot about that"

Marina and Randy shared a look, it was an odd response.

"So, " Marina grinned, a wild glint in her big eyes "You think, Chris would have us face an alligator?"

"Nah" Randy grinned back "Probably something worse"

Marina, handed Randy back his camera, and the three started to theorize about what was planned.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the flight to Jamacia is now ready for boarding" a voice over a speaker suddenly announced and the three got up and headed to the gate. Randy and Marina were grining and if Blue, could show his smile, he would be too, they weren't quite sure what was ahead of them, but, what they were sure about was that they were excited.

 **End.**

 **This is the first lot of intros. I will have five more of these. This should give me a feel for your characters and also, let you hopefully see if I've got them right. I really would like to know, if I'm on the right track or if I'm going wrong- I can correct it quickly.**

 **Blue Blackthorn- Life Sized Voodoo Doll- Complicated Yet Simple**

 **Marina Laskaris- Sea Water Nymph- Bloody lil corpse**

 **Randy Kyngs- Werewolf- Tiger stays in his cage**

 **Apps are Bellow:**

 **Blue Blackthorn**

Name: Blue Blackthorn  
Age: 19  
Gender: Male  
Sexuality: Homosexual  
Nationality: American

Current living situation

USA, Louisiana Swamp  
House Boat (Not really a boat at all though, it's just a floating house)

With who: His mother, Grendel Blackthorn (a Voodoo Witch Doctor)  
(I think I should also mention, Blue lives in a secret community of supernatural creatures/beings, hidden in the swamp)

Family: Mother, Grendel Blackthorn, the Voodoo Witch Doctor who created him.  
Uncle, Mongol Blackthorn, a Shadow Man.  
Sue, Henry and Clam, Uncle Mongol's three Zombie henchmen (basically, part of the family)

Super Natural Being: Voodoo-Doll  
(a Life Sized Voodoo Doll)

How does their Being work:?  
Describe:  
Most voodoo Dolls are just small lifeless dolls, but Blue is a special case. Not only is he life sized (which will be explained in his Bio), but he's also been given life (Also, explained in Bio).  
Most Voodoo Dolls are dressed up, or made to look like specific people, and then, used to hurt and control that specific person. Blue, however, isn't dressed up, or made to look like someone specific, and thus, he is incapable of specifically hurting someone. However, because of this, his powers have a "splash effect".  
Sentient Voodoo Dolls cannot feel pain, nor fear. All Voodoo dolls must have a "heart" somewhere on their body made from red string, the only way to stop a voodoo doll's power is to cut the heart-string (In Blue's case, this could kill him).

Abilities:  
Voodoo Doll Splash Effect: Any bad injuries Blue takes, or pain he "feels", is instantly transferred to anyone within a thirty-one food radius of him. The more people there are nearby, the less of an effect it has on them, the less people around him, the more of an effect his powers have on them.  
Self-Healing/Regeneration: Blue's body quickly begins to repair itself after injury/rip. If it's something that his body cannot naturally repair, Blue can go to his "First Aid Kit", which is filled with needles, string, cloth, Glass eyes, buttons and other things.

Limitations:  
His powers cannot effect anyone outside his thirty-one-foot radius.

Appearance:  
Although he is a doll, he is a completely realistic and accurate doll (well, more or less "realistic" and "accurate" anyway).  
Blue's body is covered in a soft blue fabric (and thus his name). He is 5 foot 10 inches tall, he has a mop of medium length curly yellow yarn for hair. He has two glass eyes, the left one being yellow/green in color, the right one a light brown. He has a bright red string sewed into his chest, in the shape of a heart, he also has one on his left hip, and another, on his right wrist (Blue has no idea which of these three hearts is the real one).

Clothing:  
A dark gray hoodie, with various complicated colorful designs sewed into it (these designs include a rainbow on the left shoulder, a pirate ship on the lower front, an alligator on the lower back, a realistic heart on the chest, butterflies below the heart/above the ship, a large pink heart on the left side of the mid back, a phoenix on the upper back, and many other smaller less notable designs on the sleeves. Blue sewed all these designs into the hoodie himself), Blue-Jeans and black sneakers.

Stereotype: The Goof

Personality:  
Blue, as his stereotype describes, can be foolish, and harmlessly eccentric at times. He's not very bright, intelligence is something he is not known for at all. He is a very cheerful person, always smiling and positive, and wears his heart on his sleeve as one might say. Blue can be quite innocent at times, and completely oblivious to certain things around him. Due to his inability to feel fear, Blue sometimes ends up doing some pretty stupid things (Like the one time he tried to pet an alligator (Fun fact, fear is a very useful emotion, it's what prevents us from being stupid)).

Biography:  
His mother has arthritis and bad eyesight, so it was hard to her to successively use the smaller Voodoo Dolls (Try and stab somebody in the chest with the needle, accidentally give them a stomach ache instead).  
She thought about it, and thought that she was getting old, so she'd need some type of minion to help around the house. She created a life sized Voodoo-Doll, and then used her magic to insert a soul inside "him", and to give him regenerative abilities. Eventually, she began to love him like a son. Blue spends a lot of his time doing, and enjoying, cleaning, chores, and cooking. He spends his down time sewing.

Audition:  
*Static*  
Blue is shown smiling brightly at the camera, he does an overenthusiastic wave. "Hey there Totally Drama People! I'm Blue!"  
Blue pauses for a second before realizing something, "Well, yeah, duh, I'm am blue, obviously", he says, gesturing to himself, "But I meant my name, my name is Blue! Well, no, my name is a name, it isn't blue, I don't even think names have colors, but, um..." Blue stares at the camera awkwardly for a second. He again begins to smile brightly and waves his arms, "Just call me Blue! It's much easier! Now, I'm sending you this so that I can pr-" Blue stops talking as he notices a rat crawl up next to him.  
Blue moves to pet it, "Aww, well aren't you just the cutest little thing-"  
The rat bites him on the finger, Blue doesn't react, just stares at the rat. A few seconds later a large elderly woman holding a large butcher's knife enters the room, "Blue, why does my finger feel like something's gnawing on it?" she takes a look at the rat biting Blue's finger for a second. "Oh, I need this." she says, before immediately thrusting the knife down onto the rat's neck, splattering some blood onto Blue's face, who seems not to mind at all, as he doesn't even flinch. The woman picks up the rat's body by the tail, then turns to the camera. "What are you doing with this?" Blue plucks the rat's head off of his finger then hands it to the woman before replying, "Oh, I'm making an audition tape for a reality show!" The woman raises and eyebrow. "How do you find out about this show, we don't have a TV..." The woman's face darkens, "Was it that Bugbear who told you?"  
Blue spins in his chair, "Well, she likes me, and it's not like I can stop Vinnie from talking to me. Besides Ma! The winner of the show gets a lot of money!" The woman, now known as Blue's mother, smiles wickedly, "A lot of money you say?!" she then turns and walks up to the camera, putting the dead rat up in front of the screen, "You better accept my son onto your show! Otherwise, you'll end up like this rat here!"  
Blue pokes his out from behind his mother, with a goofy smile waving, "Have a nice day!"  
*Static*

Challenge Ideas:  
Trap them inside a small room (a puzzle room) and they have to escape (There will have to be several different ways to escape);

Put on a play (Each team must make a play based off of a fairy-tale (It does not have to be a fairy-tale), the team to do the best job wins)

How about a random elimination challenge? The contestants are put onto platforms above water. In the first round Chris eliminates somebody by pressing a random number out of the number of contestants there are (Chris does not know which number represents which contestant, only Chef knows). When Chris picks a number, Chef presses the button on which contestant has been eliminated and their platform will drop and they'll fall inter the water. The eliminated contestant is then the next to pick. This continues until one remains. You have several options on what to do now:

A) The person remaining is Eliminated (A great way to get rid of somebody who's arc has ended but is difficult to get rid of)  
B) The person remaining gains immunity (Good for keeping a hated villain)  
C) The Person remaining gets to eliminate somebody (My personal favorite, and a good way for a character to get rid of a threats or Enemy)  
(I am not the one to come up with the random elimination challenge, I found this challenge idea online.)

 **Marina Laskaris**

Name: Marina Laskaris

Age: 22

Gender: Female

Sexuality: Heterosexual

Nationality: Greek

Current living situation: (Does anything suppose to go here? If so, could you explain what?)

Country (and city): San Francisco, California

Type of house: Flat/apartment

With who: She lives with two roommates which are close friends of hers, Sasha and Vivian (both are humans and are aware of Marina's super natural being).

Family: Marina has a very large family. Her parents the Titans, Oceanus and Tethys parented around 3,000 daughters and the same amount of sons as well. Her family is spread out all across the globe and can be found in springs, rivers, seas, oceans, lakes, and ponds.

Super Natural Being: Sea/water Nymph

How does their Being work: Often a Nymph will have physical features that are indicative of the type of Nymph she is. So since she is an sea/ocean nymph Marine will have eyes and hair that resemble the sea/ocean. Hauntingly beautiful and seductive like most nymphs because of her physical appearance, Marina gets more gawking and stares from the opposite sex more than anything. Her appearance is very alluring to withhold.

Describe: I have not a clue what I'm suppose to put here, so just holler at me about it when you get a chance if it's vital.

Abilities:  
*Ability to appear human among mortals  
*Controls/manipulates water  
*Can inflict curses, harm, injury, and death to anyone who invoke her anger

Limitations:  
*Powers are only at her strongest closest to her element (which in her case sea/ocean/water)  
*Physical appearance causes unwanted attention a great number of times  
*Her very existence seems to have depended on her birth source of water; the ocean. Meaning Marina has to wear/carry a necklace with a small potion-like bottle that contains water from her native water-world to stay alive.

Appearance:  
*Human Form-  
*Has dirty blonde long wavy locks with streaks of earthy-brown in it that comes down to her shoulders and is usually worn down.  
*She has gorgeous caramel-colored eyes that are large deep set and roundish (the type to really draw you in).  
*She has lovely sun-kissed light tan for her complexion.

*Nymph Form-  
*Her hair falls into splashes of pastel hues of blues, sea greens, and even glints of white. (Her hair is the same length and body structure as like when she is in human form; the only different in the colors.)  
*Her eyes are the color of the sea. A vibrant blue/green color.  
*She has a pale aquamarine skin tone that has a glow tint to it especially under the sun. (That glowing effect is also found her human form, but minus her natural skin tone.)  
*Her ears are slightly pointy (in human form they are smaller and roundish).  
~In both forms she is 5'8'' in height and weighs 123 lbs. in weight. ~  
* Marina has a heart-shaped face with a small snub shaped nose. She has what you could call a pear-shaped body. The hips are larger than the bust, and the waist gradually slopes out to the hips. She has a nicely defined waist. She has an elegant neck and proportionately slim arms and shoulders.

Clothing: She wears fiery-red off the shoulders top with loose sleeves that reaches her elbows and shirt hem that just barely covers her belly. Under she is sporting a string-bikini top with splashes/swirls of black, blue, and white. On her bottom, she wears dark-blue skinny jeans with a rip in the left knee. She ties a white chiffon scarf as belt around her waistline. A necklace with a black linked chain around her neck that holds a small deep green-colored potion-like little bottle containing water from her lifeline.

Stereotype: The Volleyball Babe

Personality: Marina has a playful, competitive nature about her with a lot of high spirit and energy. She is very energetic, super friendly, and always on the go and ready for anything that life throws at her; though she does have a rebellious streak in her (which I'll explain more in the bio). She is very easy-going and probably one of the most easiest people to get along and make friends with. She also has very few enemies. She's always happy and has a smile on her face when you see her and is always ready to share a laugh. Her smile and laugh are both very infectious that it'll bring a smile to even the moodiest of people. She is a team player and is always up and ready for a challenge. She loves sports, but volleyball mostly in particular being her favorite after watching humans/mortals play it so much when she was just a little thing. It always fascinated her to no ends because her curious nature and being the playful type that she is, she longed to be a part of that action. She has a very mild temper and is rarely upset, but when she is lookout because Marina is not someone you wanna tangle with when enraged. She is the type to bottle-up things and her problems until they reach a bursting point and than explodes. Later though she feels terrible and pretty awful about it and picks at herself for lashing out on others because of it. Sometimes she can be a little self-conscious with herself even though most of the time she is a very confident person, but most of her confidence comes from her vain upbringing as nymph seeing as her beauty and such is an all-natural given gift and does not have to go through the trouble of using beauty and facial products like most young women do.

*Her biggest flaws- stubborn/ uncompromising (set in her own ways), sometimes overly helpful, naive at times, and even unaware of her over-confidence sometimes.

Biography: Marina grew up in Greece, surrounded by her family's way of life where as a young nymph was expected to be nurturing and care for nature in general. Most of her sisters took on careers in singing and dancing, but she wasn't interested in that. She wanted something more. Marina was kind of the black-sheep in the family. Though she is a bit of an oddball because unlike most of her family/relatives, she does not wish to carry on the family tradition which for most nymphs is singing and dancing. Marina enjoyed a more competitive lifestyle with more action involved. She dreams of becoming a volleyball champion in sports and her interest in tennis is also piqued. She loves swimming and being outdoors and in the sun out and about playing among others. Though her "odd interests" as her father and mother have stated do not exactly sit well with them, but if it makes their daughter happy than they both decided to give her their blessings and support in her happiness. As mentioned earlier, since was a small child she was always intrigued with sports and it's what pushed her into following her dreams. When she turned eighteen and of age, she moved out her family's home and seek out the world in search of her precious interests. She had her heart set on California where it seemed most of the fun and action was. The beaches, the sun, outdoor sports and fun; all the things that drew her in. At some point she took an interest in college in hopes of getting her career going as a professional volleyball player and champion; there she meet her two roommates Sasha and Vivian and they have been inseparable since. Always going around together and doing everything as well. Neither one batted an eye after they discovered her true form, even though at first they we a little surprised, but at the same time they fascinated as well. They kept her secret safe so as to not bring unwanted attention to them and their home life. Once Marina had settled in among her human friends in her new home and way of life, her family would send her mail, (all sorts of gifts from home) along with large quantities of her/their birth water to her residence to keep her life sustained. Soon she became entranced with television shows and once came across the Total Drama series. She noticed one day that Chris was looking for new contestants for his show and her interest was soon piqued yet again, so she decided to give it a whirl.

Audition:  
*static*  
The camera immediately comes to life. The camera pans out over an open ocean and than zooms over the white sands surrounding it with a volleyball net set with a group of young adults in their swimsuits laughing and cutting up as they all rush forward to give the volley ball a surf. One of the players, a young tall slender woman with a certain unnatural glow about her with a body that was model worthy and long blondish-brown locks framed by caramel-brown eyes with sun-kissed skin in a pastel-colored green string bikini suddenly leaped into the camera's view. With an eager smile and excited vibe about her, she dashes towards the net and gives the ball a good, hard thrust into the air and onto other side of the net.

"Yes!," She squealed in delight as she jumped up and down brimming with excitement and exclaims, "Another point for us!"  
The camera wobbled a bit as it was being readjusted again as someone, a young girl's voice rings out from behind it and shouts towards her and says, "Hey Marina! You still gonna do that audition thing?"

She blinked and looked a little confused for a second and then cheerfully called back, "Yeah, sure thing! Just give me a minute Viv!"  
A flash of light suddenly reflects out on a fast moving round object heading towards her at rapid speeds. Within seconds without even batting an eye, the girl called Marina reached out her hand in mid-air and snatches up the ball before it goes any further with little to no effort.

She tucks the ball under her arm and waves at the other players signaling she's be back in a moment and then flashes a warm smile and friendly waves back at the camera and says, "Hi there, my name is Marina and I'm not really a human, I'm actually (pauses a second and looks over and notices that the other group in no longer on the other side of the volleyball net and excitedly adds) a nymph!"

As if right on cue, her whole physical appearance changed, and her strange glow only intensified as her skin turned a pale aquamarine color that was almost transparent. Her hair swirled and flowed out around her in hues of glittering greens, blues, and even white. Her eyes took on a gleaming greenish-blue and her ears grew more pointy. She took on a hauntingly beautiful form.

Her eyes lock onto the camera as she starts to make her way closer and says with enthusiasm in her rich and silvery Greek-accented voice, "Now I know I probably don't look very "strong" to most, but I'm actually a lot more fit than I look. I'm quite the athlete once you see me better in action, and you may not know this either, but thanks to my seductive genes I can get quite far ahead in the game than most people realize without even trying. My looks are typical a distraction for others and it make things much more simpler for me in the long run. Aside from that, as a competitor I am very fierce and will go to any odds to win the game!"  
She laughs in a playful manner and adds with a devious smirk, "I love a good challenge and am not afraid of a little competition either! I assure you that I will not back down!"

The camera girl suddenly interrupts and warns, "You might want to wrap this up and tone down the "glow", mate. The other group's back!"  
Her eyes shifted over to where the camera crew hinted. The camera soon followed her gaze as well showing the previous group of excited looking and pumped up young adults laughing and smiling as they gather close to the volleyball court once again, but camera view was only briefly. When the view was brought back onto the nymph, her former human appearance was suddenly back in it's place.

With an impish wink, she smiled real big and with a spunky reply, she said, "Pick me Chris, I'll keep you guessing and your audience on the edge of their seats. That's a promise."

"Until next time..." She trailed off and saluted the camera with a smirk and it cut off turning the view into pitch black with a quick and brief sound of static before it completely died.

 **Randy Kyngs**

Name: Randy Kyngs

Age: 21

Gender:Male 

Sexuality:Bi-sexual 

Nationality:Mixed (balck&white) 

Current living situation: Lives in parents Mansion 

Country (and city): Los Angeles, California 

Type of house: Mansion 

With who: Parents 

Family:Reece Kyngs(Dad) Lana Kyngs (Mom) 

Super Natural Being: Werewolf 

How does their Being work: He has two forms. One form is regular Werewolf Randy. The other is Angry and aggressive Randy but that only happens if he really gets pissed off. He does transform. 

If, Yes: How they looked transformed: he has glowing yellow eyes. He has a husky type fur pattern. He adds 4 inches to his actual heigh when he transforms. He doesn't look menacing but does look like he can tear you limb from limb 

How do they look human: He is tall standing at 6'0. Light skin with black curly hair. He has diamond studs in his ears, has a nose hoop piercing. He has dark chocolate eyes with perfect k9 teeth. Has a beauty mark by his upper lip 

Can they control transformation: yes he can control it 

Can they do part transform: he only can control his teeth, senses, and claws. 

Abilities when transformed:Senses are very active, fast reflexes, small healing ability, can run fast. 

Abilities when human: if both are same, just say same as above: fast reflexes, run fast, very agile can move a lot. 

Abilities: lifting heavy things, running fast, fast reflexes 

Limitations:Wolfbane, Can't do things when poison ivy is around. 

Anything else: No 

Appearance:6'0, light skin, black curly hair, dark chocolate eyes, perfect k9 teeth, toned body. 

Clothing: a black and red plaid sleevless shirt with a white shirt under it. Fitted black jeans with black and white Jordan 11's. Also has a black bandana around his forehead with diamond stud earrings. 

Stereotype:The dangerous Photographer 

Personality: Randy loves to discover new things. Wether it be with nature or science he is always down to learn. He loves to explore his option as he is a flirt as well. He is also a artsy person as he draws and is a photographer. He is friendly if he feels good vibes from you. If he doesn't, it's because he's either right about you or he doesn't like the way a person smells. He has a very sensitive nose. He likes to smile and is bit of a show off but not way too Concieded. He likes to bend the rules sometimes and if he likes someone he constantly tries to get with them. 

Biography: IRandy parents always paid attention to Randy when he was little. Then his dad got a job on Wall Street making the Kyngs name known. After that his mother got a major role in a movie and started working on her singing career. This left Randy at home with nobody to play with. Things started to change when he was around 11 so his parents didn't bother getting a baby sitter. He started to see changes in how he looked. He has grown a beard by 16 and his body started to change from lanky to toned in one night. His parents not being home a lot just shrugged it off as their son working out. He then had his first transformation at age 17. He was scared but didn't do anything risky to get himself caught. The next morning he woke up normal. He started to learn how to control his powers and use it to his advantage by taking risky pictures. He being a lonely type of guy he started to be more social. He learned to not depend on anyone. He always was left alone at school but his craving for attention made him popular. Kids would always talk about how great he was but to Randy it's just trying to fill a void that his parents created. Though, he began to take pictures on his phone. He loved the thrill of climbing someplace and taking a beautiful picture. He joined the schools photography club and improved his skills. He started to take risky pictures such as a close up picture with a bull, a skydiving landscape picture and many more. Making friends and drowning himself with his camera is what he really knows. He doesn't really know how he became a werewolf, it just seemed to happen out the blue. He always wanted that question answered but is too afraid to come out to the world.  
Audition: Hey Total Drama! I am the one, the only, and the Beautiful Randy Kyngs. Yes, I am the child to Lana Kyngs. Beautiful aren't I? Less talk about me, more about how my parents don't care much for me. Okay I want to join because I really just want to get out this mansion. Sure I have 2 pools, a game room, a home theatre, and basketball court but I have no one here with me. I have this stupid house to myself and I am done not standing up for myself. I am done with my parents. This is where total drama plays a role in. If I win, I can get out this house, buy a smaller one and make my own photography company. Photography? What is a nicely toned 18 year old mixed boy being a photographer? Well, I just love it. Not just simple pictures though. I like taking over the top pictures. Why not just a model you're asking me? Well now in days everyone is a model and I want to be in control of the portrait. Not the portrait being in control of me. Enough of me, more about you. I need you guys to accept me. It's my only way out of here. I want to meet the one, I want to meet my future best friend...I need this emotionally and physically. Thanks for your time. *static*


	4. UK to Jamaica

**UK TO JAMAICA**

Olive raised her hand to her mouth as she yawned, why did the Dublin flight have to be at two-twenty-six in the morning? She ended up spending five hours in Heathrow, why on earth was the stop-over five hours?

She yawned again, as she rested her head against the plane wall and looked out the window seeing the airport people drive their vehicles around the planes, and doing whatever work they did. She was glad she got a window seat; it made the cramped spacing a bit more bearable.

At the sound of footsteps she looked up, hoping that the person coming her way would not be sitting next to her, not that he looked like he'd be annoying, but more or less, she preferred an empty seat next to her.

She sighed and turned away, when he sat down next to her, it felt weird watching someone who was so close.

"Hey"

Olive turned to face the green eyed, white haired male, who sat next to her "Hi" she replied politely.

He, then held out his hand "I'm Geordie"

She, smiled, she recognised the accent, he was from Dublin. It was nice to be seated next to someone, who was familiar- to an extent.

She shook his hand "Olive"

She, then turned away, not meaning to be rude, or maybe it was normal on planes, she wasn't sure, either way, she just didn't know what to say. She wasn't so used to being around so many people- well since school. Even though, she was going to be around other Supernatural beings, the idea of mass socialising still made her nervous.

She rested her head against the plane wall and shut her eyes, thinking about home. She bit her lip, she hoped going for this was a good idea.

…..

Nelly, did her best not to roll her eyes, as she politely conversed with girl she sat next to, was she with idiots? At least, it would make the competition allot easier if they were all this stupid, but really weren't they blind?

It was a full flight, yet the seats behind her were empty, two across the aisle were empty, the two across from the other duo in-front of her were empty and they had the front seats, so there was a huge gap in-front of the duo. There may as-well be a yellow caution tape around the four; clearly they were separated for a reason.

She nodded in all the right places, as the girl prattled on and on about something- about helping others? Volunteer work maybe?

Whatever.

It amused her really, she could tell the girl didn't want to talk to her, but was too nice to ignore her, so on she went, answering all of her questions. Eventually however, she decided to go up a notch.

She leaned in, ignoring whatever the girl was saying "So, tell me, what are you?"

The girl froze.

Oh, that face- priceless.

"What-do-you-mean?" she stammered out, presumably doing her best to remain cool an aloof, but it was an utter and complete fail.

Nelly, put her sweetest smile on, looked around as if she were actually seeing if anyone was nearby to hear, she leaned in closer "Come on, you can tell me- I won't tell"

The girl bit her lip.

"Look at my eyes, surely you can't think, they look natural?"

The girl looked and, probably for the first time, took in her ruby red eyes. God- people can be so unobservant.

The girl smiled and then looking directly at Nelly, her face began to change, not the hair, but the rest- skin, eyes, nose, mouth, chin, ears, everything, until Nelly was sure, she was looking at herself in a mirror. This girl, could definitely be useful, Nelly thought.

The girl then ducked her head, as if she were embarrassed and when she looked up, she was back to looking like her droll self. She then eagerly looked to Nelly "So, what are you then?'

"A Vampire/ Werewolf hybrid" Nelly said simply.

The girls eyes widened "Seriously?"

Nelly nodded "Yes"

The girl grinned at her "So, one of your parents is a Vampire and the other a Werewolf then?"

Nelly, nodded again, yes.

The girl smiled "Wicked"

She, then looked down, suddenly looking downcast, she rubbed her arm- a sign of nerves "So, that means they must accept you"

Nelly, raised an eyebrow at this new information, how interesting. She re-composed her face, when the girl looked back "What are they like?"

Nelly smiled at her, and started to tell an edited version of her family. She knew, it would be too soon, to push the girl, but maybe if she trusted her later on, she could get the girl to talk more.

….

Olive, continued to keep her eyes shut as she rested, but she no longer felt like sleeping. She, had drifted off earlier, but when she woke, her sensitive ears had heard the conversation behind her, she had stayed silent previously, but now she couldn't contain herself any longer.

In her excitement and with-out really thinking, a rarity for her, Olive turned around and poked her head, through the two seats "I'm a Supernatural too!"

Embarrassed, about the loud outburst, Olive, turned around and sat back down, feeling heat reach her cheeks.

The guy, next to her chuckled and paused the movie he had been watching "Relax, I don't think anyone, beside us heard, plus, I'm a mutant"

He grinned at her and she smiled shyly back "Dullahan"

"Like a headless rider?"

She nodded.

The blonde, from behind stood up "That is so cool" she then reached out her hand "I'm Noelle, Doppleganger"

Both Olive and Geordie, shook her hand.

The other girl, also stood up also a smile on her face, but more reserved "Nelly, Vampire/ Werewolf Hybrid"

They, shook her hand too.

"So" Noelle said, turning her attention to Geordie "What sort of mutant are you?"

"I can control wind" Geordie replied.

"Neat" Noelle exclaimed "Potentially, could you control this plane?"

Geordie shrugged "Not sure" then his eyes lit up "Shall I try?"

" _No!"_ Noelle squealed, a little too loudly as she leaned forward to put a hand on Geordies shoulder, causing a few people to look at them.

The four of them chuckled, when the curious eyes turned away.

Nelly, put a hand on Noelle's shoulder "Nice"

Noelle batted her away "Oh hush"

Nelly winked at Olive"You're outburst, are contagious, Geordie and I ought to be careful"

Olive blushed, but she didn't look down, instead she smiled and gave a quick reply "Well, unless you have been vaccinated against it, you'll be fine.

Noelle gave a half serious nod "Outburst Vaccinations very important you know"

"BRIGHT BLUE PANDA"

Everyone in their section of the plane and the three girls, turned to look at Geordie, who had just shouted.

He shrugged and looked to Noelle "Yours better be louder" he then looked to Olive "I guess I hadn't been vaccinated then"

Olive smiled back "I guess not"

Olive, Noelle, and Geordie, then turned to look expectedly at Nelly.

She dramatically sniffed and crossed her arms "What? If my outburst comes, it would be when you least expect it, I'm not going to do one, just because this idiot did"

Geordie grinned, "And so, the three of them waited on tenterhooks, not knowing when the last outburst was to occur" he said as if he were telling a tale of mystery.

The four then cracked up laughing.

Olive smiled to herself, she could do this. She could get along with the others. Maybe, it was because they were supernatural too, or maybe because they were older, but she felt, she'd be fine. Nothing really to worry about, well except for Chris and his challenges, she had seen a few episodes here and there, she knew, what they were in for wasn't easy. However, she had already made a few friends, the challenges or the money, didn't really matter.

…

And so, the four continued to chat the entire trip to Jamaica. As, the other three talked with her, inwardly, Nelly smirked, if this was the preview, the million was hers.

 **End.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed the second Intro** **Creators, of Nelly, Noelle, Olive, and Geordie, I'd like to hear if I have got them right- so far…**

 **INFO:**

 **Name: Olive Quienton**

Age: 20

Gender: Female

Sexuality: Heterosexual (Straight)

Nationality: Irish

Current living situation: Off in the woods isolated from society

Country (and city): Dublin, Ireland

Type of house: A cabin

With who: Just her husky and german shepard, Blake and Westy

Family: Her father, Aaron Quienton, raised her since her mother, Alice Marth, left them.

Super Natural Being: Dullahan

How does their Being work: A headless rider who carries their head and rides a black horse. When they stop riding, that is said when a person is to die. Those who see a Dullahan is splashed in a basin of blood. When they wear their head, they appear almost entirely human, other than a scar on their neck, and are allowed to blend into society, but people are still unnerved.

Is their one or two forms?: Two

If, Yes: Wearing a dark Victorian dress and riding a nightmarish horse, she carries her head which sports wide inhuman smile and red glowing eyes. Also, where her head is suppose to be black smoke comes out.

How do they look human: Wavy dark brown hair that reaches about an inch below her shoulders, pale skin with a scar around her neck, and light green colored eyes. High cheekbones, a straight nose covered in freckles, and pale pink lips. She's rather slim figure and has an average height.

Can they control transformation: Not always, when she's highly emotional she transforms

Can they do part transform: No, other than changing the color of her eyes

Abilities when transformed: Advance senses, able to create objects out of shadows, fast reflexes

Abilities when human: Same as above, but less powerful

Limitations: Can't touch gold, her dullahan form is rather insane and has to stay on her horse, eyes are sensitive to light

Anything else: She wears sunglasses during the day or brightly light places

Clothing: A black tanktop underneath a blue vest with a white scarf to hide her scar, a pair of ripped jeans, and worn out black high-tops

Stereotype: The Writer

Personality: Olive is somewhat shy and reserved, and even if she has an idea, she rarely actually proposes it. Being raised away from society leaves her socially insecure and doesn't know alot about the world around her. She is stubborn though and takes things personal if someone she cares about is offended. Olive is very passionate about writing and often enjoys writing short stories or poems. If she isn't doing that, she's reading, listening to music, or figuring out riddles. Even though it doesn't seem like it, she has a short and fiery temper that gets her into trouble.

Biography: When Olive was only a few hours old, her mother left her and her father. Left with her father, who was also a Dullahan, Olive was raised by him with no mother figure, or human influence. For years she was home-schooled by him, one subject being how to control her powers. By the time she was 11, her father said she ready to go to public school. On the first day, she was bullied for dressing like a boy and for the scar. This continued for a while, until she finally had an emotional breakdown. Her Dullahan form came out and she scared the group that was bullying her. She was later expelled for giving them traumatic experience for life and how cruel she was. Olive tried different schools, some better than others, but she finally had enough when she was 16. She stayed home with her father, who had became sick. Not wanting to go to the hospital because of obvious reasons, she took care of him there. He got better, but 3 years later he was in a really bad car accident that killed him. Olive got Blake and Westy to help her out, which helped.

Audition: The static appears and quickly disappears to show a young woman with dark hair and light eyes standing in the forest. "Hi, um, my names Olive Quienton" she says awkwardly in a strong Irish accent. "I saw your thing for the show, and decided, why not? I need something to do, and need a way to start off my carrer as a writer, so... yeah..." she leads off. "I got what you want, but you won't know until Im there" she said a bit mischievous, not at all like she was at first. Her eyes briefly flashed red and she waved goodbye before the camera went back to static.

Challenge Ideas: A tall tower with physical and mental challenges, where they have to wear something that keeps them from using their powers.

 **Full Name: Geordie Havoc**

Gender: Male

Age: 21

Stereotype: Adventure Seeker

Nationality: Irish

From: Dublin

Sexualtiy: Straight

Living officially with his parents at his parents house.

Family: Mother and Father, around 40 each, Don't talk to each other very much.

Species: Mutant

Specifics: Works under the X-men Evolution logic. Genetic mutation, from birth.

Powers: Capable of creating large gales of wind. Can do this on Both his hands and his legs. Can use this to fly.

Limitations: Can only fly around 20 feet above the ground, everything above that requires serious effort. Cannot control existing wind, but instead only create new ones. He Is pushed back by the Wind he generates.

Personality: Havoc lives for the moment and doesn't think terribly far ahead, instead choosing to focus on the short term problems and solutions. Havoc is outgoing and enthusiastic about all things. He takes most things at face value and rarely suspects the deeper meaning of things. Havoc always sees the good in people, to the point that he ignores very glaring flaws. Havoc is above all, loyal to those he holds dear. Even if they are in the moral wrong, Havoc will do everything he can to defend his friends. Havoc also likes to do the most fun things, not necessarily the smartest thing.

Hair (color, length and style): White Hair, Ponytail reaching to just above the shoulders.

Eyes: Green

Skin: Caucasian

Any other notable features:Two Large Marks on his back forming an X, Nearly perfect 90 Degrees, Health scare needed surgery on the back resulting in these scars. He doesn't mind telling people about it, but doesn't like people touching them.

Everyday clothes:Green Army Jacket, track pants, fingerless gloves, Yellow scarf, olive green beret.

Formal wear:Khakis, Fishbone Tweed Jacket, tweed vest, Green tie

Swim wear: Yellow swim shirt, purple swimming trunks

Sleepwear: black track pants, large green hoodie

Always wears either a Scarf or Hat if can be allowed. Always wears black ring on Right hand Ring Finger.

Bio:Geordie grew up in Vancouver where he lived for most of his life. He had few friends and was afraid to try and make new ones, for fear of embarrassment. After a serious health scare when he was 12, Geordie decided to do all the things he wanted to do. Over the years, seeing the world became his passion, and he started to spend more time hiking and doing extreme sports, he lost touch with his old friends and his social skills suffered as a result.

Favorite

Book: Around the World in 80 days

Color: Green

Food: Energy Bars.

Song: Creative Types, by animatedJames

Likes: Outdoors, Exploring, travelling, competitive games, flying, Pushing limits, sports in general.

Dislikes: Long periods of waiting, impossible to win situations (continuing to play when it is physically impossible to win), hurting others, blood

Sexual/romantic orientation: Heteroromantic

Reason for joining: For the pure challenge of it.

Mental State: Overall he is stable, however he is incredibly reckless and acts without thinking. No medical condition but he does have reckless disregard for his and everyone else's lives, (Usually accompanied with a phrase such as, "What? do you want to live forever?")

Weaknesses:Too trusting (to the point of gullibility).Fear of Public Humiliation, Fear of others being hurt because of his actions. Havoc is bad at explaining what he is thinking. This causes him to sound rude or crazy, due to poor choices in wording. Allergies: Tomatoes

Strengths: Perfect Balance, excellent sense of direction, above average physical strength, good memory, has experience with extreme sports.

How would they treat-

Chris: He would treat Chris more like a friend than anything else. Geordie would treat each challenge as an opportunity to do something no one else has a chance to do and enjoys even the weirdest challenges.

Chef: He would treat Chef just like everyone else. He wouldn't fear him. He would constantly ask about the cooking, oblivious to the very real threat that chef posses.

Friends: Overly loyal, helping them through everything and also backing them up, even when they are doing the wrong thing. Geordie is the most dependable friend you could ever have.

Enemies: Ignores them mostly, generally doesn't interact. However, being a friend supersedes being on a different team. He wills till help a friend on another team.

Teammates: Generally helping as much as possible, always volunteering to do things, and always taking the initiative.

Crush: Awkward small talk, leading to desperate attempts to say something that always end badly, ending either acceptance or rejection

Bio/Backstory: Geordie grew up in Vancouver where he lived for most of his life. He had few friends and was afraid to try and make new ones, for fear of embarrassment. After a serious health scare when he was 12, Geordie decided to do all the things he wanted to do. Over the years, seeing the world became his passion, and he started to spend more time hiking and doing extreme sports, he lost touch with his old friends and his social skills suffered as a result.

Audition Tape: (Opens to a large wooded area, birds chirping in the background.) Hey Everyone, I'm Geordie Havoc, from Vancouver, Canada auditioning for a place on Total Drama World Wide. You might be wondering to yourselves, 'Why' should we choose this guy?'. Let me tell you, I am a natural when it comes to Sports and Nature. I spend most of my time out exploring the woods or playing some kind of sport. Don't worry about me being with complete strangers, I'm used to not having any friends... I mean, I know how to handle being emotionally alone... That sounded better in my head. (Stumbles and pauses for several seconds, before finding place again)

For my best trait... (Pauses as he thinks.). I don't really have any really good traits. (Idea) oh I know! I can make a turducken? Come on Havoc, you have to have something better than that. Oh! I know how to jump out of plane and survive!

Wait that came out wrong! (Massages head as he desperately tries to think) what else... What else...

I know! I find it really difficult to get lost! No wait, that is a bad way of saying it. I can get lost and then find my way back, really easily! No that isn't any better!

( Hand covering face) I really should have planned this out. Oh well.

(Regains composure as he moves his hand away from his face) consider me for Total Drama World Wide

Anything Else: Geordie is easy to manipulate as he is very gullible, but would lose it if he manages to figure out that this person is abusing his trust.

 **Name: Nelly Highsmith**

Age: 19

Gender: Female

Sexuality: Straight

Nationality: British

Current living situation: She currently lives in a large mansion with her parents and little sister and big brother in London, England.

Country (and city): London, England

Type of house: Mansion

With who: Parents and siblings

Family: She has both a mother and father, with a little sister named Natasha and a big brother named Noel.

Super Natural Being: Hybrid (Vampire and Werewolf)

How does their Being work: As a hybrid of a vampire and werewolf, she has advantages of both and lesser disadvantages than the usual vampire or werewolf. She's fast, strong, stealthy, has no reflection, can transform into a wolf, has high endurance and resistance, and heightened reflexes. However, she cannot transform into a bat.

Is their one or two forms? 2, human form and wolf form.

If, No: what do they look like: N/A

If, Yes: How they looked transformed: In wolf form, she has silver fur with streaks of scarlet and scarlet eyes. Her size is that of the average female wolf.

How do they look human: She looks like any decent lady from England, with fair skin and a slightly curvy body.

Can they control transformation: Yes. Her wolf form is not bound by the full moon, so she can transform at will.

Can they do part transform: Yes. In human form, she can make her nails longer and sharper and can let out fangs for teeth at will.

Abilities when transformed: Super strength, speed, endurance, resistance, and reflexes. She can let out a howl that can break eardrums and create supersonic waves.

Abilities when human: Same as above, though in a lesser degree and without the howl. As a specific human ability, she can control her nail size to make it longer and sharper as well as control her fangs for teeth.

Abilities: Super strength, speed, endurance, resistance, and reflexes. She cannot be seen in the mirror, and can be really stealthy. She cannot be affected by sunlight and garlic like usual vampires. She isn't bound to the full moon like usual werewolves.

Limitations: She cannot transform into a bat like a vampire and is still weak to holy objects. Her transformation can only last for 15 - 25 minutes. The longer the transformation, the most exhausted she gets.

Anything else: She can choose to suck blood like normal vampires or just eat human food. Though she feels more energized when sucking blood.

Basically, pretend I know the basic concepts and nothing else. I know its allot, but I need to be able to picture your Supernatural being and how it works.

Appearance: She has long brown hair that reaches down her lower back, has red eyes and a clean face that is free of any pimples or freckles. Her body is slightly curvy with an average weight. Her height is 5'10.

Clothing: She wears a scarlet coat over a purple undershirt, purple leggings and red high boots.

Stereotype: The Fashionable Trickster of Despair

Personality: Nelly is a know-it-all kind of girl. She likes to assume leadership and take charge, and she always has contingency plans for almost every plan she has. As a trickster, she likes to torment others, giving them despair and giving them the illusion of choice. She sabotages and blackmails others, further giving her a lot of advantages. She usually does this in a calm and collected way, but can get maniacal when someone tries to oppose her. She doesn't get angry often, only showing it when even her contingency plans fail. Against fellow strategists and villains, she will always try to bring them down as she feels threatened when they too will make big plays like her.

Biography: Born in a community where humans dominate the lands, Nelly and her family live a secretive life. Fitting in with the community through fashion, it became the perfect disguise for them. Nelly and her siblings learn to hunt at a very young age, using different methods to approach and neutralize their victims. Stealthy kills, energy preservation, and making contingency plans are only a few things of what they specialize at. Especially Nelly, who acts as the leader of their small hunting party. She makes the plans, comes up with the strategy, and carries out her duties flawlessly. She likes to trick her opposition and give them despair, which usually gives her and her siblings a good advantage over them. She encountered lone supernaturals too, and disposed of them with her well practiced abilities and skills. Her community became afraid and didn't know what to do with this unseen threat. The police lacked so much evidence and motive to go on. Nelly brought total despair and chaos to the community in her teen years. Now in her young adult stage, she then makes use of her abilities on a more influential level. She blackmailed companies by stealthily knowing their dark secrets, and induced despair even to the most toughest of gangs that roam the city. No supernatural in the vicinity challenged her, and all everyone could do was drown in despair by what seemed to be the doing of an unknown opposition in their eyes. In time, Nelly gets bored by what she does, so she planned on travelling the world to spread more despair to others. She then found Total Drama, and decided to put her talents and skills on an international level.

Audition: *camera turns on to reveal a spacious dimly lit room with a large king sized bed. A girl sits cross-legged on the bed, smiling sweetly. "Hello Total Drama, I'm Nelly." She said in a slightly British accent. "I'm a hybrid, with both vampire and werewolf genes flowing through me. You might find me interesting since my skills and talents quite differ from other supernaturals." She got up and made her way to the nightstand, the camera turning to its left to face her again. She picked up a skull which was on top of it and snickered. "I'm a great person, really. I bring despair, I manipulate, and I do this flawlessly." She said the last part more slowly, as if making emphasis. She placed the skull back on top of the nightstand and moved closer to the camera. "Try to consider me, okay? I'll make it worth your time. Ehehehe..Ahahahaha!" She cackled and then the camera turned off.

Challenge Ideas: Team Challenge, the team should go to a mansion and steal something from it, like a portrait or jewel or dress. Then, with the item in hand, the team has to bring it back out of the mansion. The catch is that the mansion is rigged with various booby traps, and that the team has no floor plan of the mansion.

 **Name: Noelle Wilkinson**

Age: 19

Gender: Female

Sexuality: Straight

Nationality: British

Current living situation:

Country (and city): England, London

Type of house: Mansion

With who: Adoptive parents

Family: Adoptive father John Wilkinson and his wife Mary. Noelle never met her real parents. She was found as an infant somewhere in the forest by Wilkinson family, who took her to their mansion in London and then adopted her.

Super Natural Being: Doppelganger

How does their Being work:

Is their one or two forms? ie. do they transform?: Yes, she can transform.

If, No: what do they look like: N/A

If, Yes: How they looked transformed: She looks exactly like a person she wants to mimic.

How do they look human: She just looks like every normal human. See "Appearance" and "Clothing" for the details.

Can they control transformation: She can transform at any time. When she transforms, a black fog surrounds her and when it finally disappears, she is completely transformed. However, she can lost control over her power and revert back to her normal self when she is exhausted.

Can they do part transform: No, it has to be everything.

Abilities when transformed: Her own abilities combined with abilities of the mimicked person.

Abilities when human: Transforming herself into other people, invisibility (in the shadows only)

Abilities: Noelle is very fast and agile.

Limitations: Her main ability can only be used to transform her into other people - she can't mimic animals and/or things. What's more, if she stays transformed for too long (like 2 hours and more) she gets tired. If she still maintains her transformation, she starts to feel an excruciating pain in her head which finally results with reverting to her normal self and passing out. Also her secondary ability (invisibility) can be used only in dark places.

Anything else: N/A

Appearance: Noelle has got slender body shape. She has got fair skin, blue eyes and blonde hair reaching to her back.

Clothing: Noelle usually wears a white T-shirt, red short sleeved jacket over it, red pleated skirt, black knee-length stockings, black loafers, white gloves and a red scarf. Her sleepwear consists of a white tank top and a pink shorts. As for the swimwear, she wears a red bikini.

Stereotype: The Sensitive Rebel

Personality: As a child Noelle was a happy little girl. As for now she can still be nice and friendly but it's better not to make her mad or you will go away with a black eye. She hates perverts and bossy people with passion and won't hesitate to give them a piece of her mind. Despite that she is very intelligent and helpful. She always stands for the weaker people because years of harrasment taught her how it is to be a victim. As a way of relaxation she likes to write a poems but doesn't want anyone to read them. She also has a weak point - if someone tells her that the world doesn't care about her and no one loves her, then she feels like her heart is shattered into pieces and bursts into tears.

Biography: Noelle was found and adopted by Wilkinson family when she was an infant. At the beginning everything was fine between them - Noelle never get in any trouble. She made her parents proud of her and they loved her much. When she went to school she was one of the best students. However, when she was 12 her relationship with her parents changed dramatically. One day, when she came back from school she got a headache. Her parents thought she was just tired or ill and gave her some painkillers. This however didn't help and Noelle was feeling worse and worse. Suddenly a mysterious fog surrounded her and she felt like she was going to explode. Her parents were terrified by that, but they were even more terrified when the fog disappeared. What they saw was Noelle looking exactly like her mother. After a few seconds she reverted back to normal but her parents were still schocked and speechless. After that day they started to regret their decision and wished that they never adopted her. They immediately banned her from going everywhere but school because they were afraid she might scare other people. But Noelle wasn't stupid. She knew they they wanted to hide her just to keep their flawless opinion in the neighbourhood. She knew they hated her only for being "different". She then started to show a rebelious side of her and ignored all the bans given to her. That resulted with physical harrasment from her parents. This situation continued through years. Meantime, Noelle learnt that she is a Doppelganger and learnt how to control her power. Now she is 19 and wants to get away from her parents.

Audition:  
/Camera shows Noelle in her room/  
-Hello Chris. I've heard you are looking for supernatural beings for your show. Are you interested in doppelgangers?  
That's right. I'm a doppelganger and I would be a good addition to your show because...  
/Suddenly the door bursts open and Noelle's father comes in/  
-Hey! I've heard everything. Forget about it! You won't go to this show and any other shows. Do I make myself clear?  
-I'm already 19. You can't ban me from this.  
-Don't you dare talking to me like that. We raised you and this is how you respond?! I should...  
-What? Hit me again? That's all you can do? Besides if I win this show you won't have to deal with me anymore.  
-You know what? Fine! Go to this stupid show! But know this - if you go there, you are no longer allowed to step into my house, regardless of the outcome of this show. Win or lose, it won't matter for me anymore.  
/He walks out/  
-You see? That's why I decided to apply for your show. So please, give me a chance to change my life. I just need to leave this place. If you don't want me as a contestant, make me an intern or something. Just let me leave this nightmare please.

Challenge Ideas: Sorry, don't have any idea.

That's it. Hope you will like her. And yes, if you won't choose her as a contestant, you can make her an intern. Just let me know about it. Waiting for the decision.

 **Name: Olive Quienton**

Age: 20

Gender: Female

Sexuality: Heterosexual (Straight)

Nationality: Irish

Current living situation: Off in the woods isolated from society

Country (and city): Dublin, Ireland

Type of house: A cabin

With who: Just her husky and german shepard, Blake and Westy

Family: Her father, Aaron Quienton, raised her since her mother, Alice Marth, left them.

Super Natural Being: Dullahan

How does their Being work: A headless rider who carries their head and rides a black horse. When they stop riding, that is said when a person is to die. Those who see a Dullahan is splashed in a basin of blood. When they wear their head, they appear almost entirely human, other than a scar on their neck, and are allowed to blend into society, but people are still unnerved.

Is their one or two forms?: Two

If, Yes: Wearing a dark Victorian dress and riding a nightmarish horse, she carries her head which sports wide inhuman smile and red glowing eyes. Also, where her head is suppose to be black smoke comes out.

How do they look human: Wavy dark brown hair that reaches about an inch below her shoulders, pale skin with a scar around her neck, and light green colored eyes. High cheekbones, a straight nose covered in freckles, and pale pink lips. She's rather slim figure and has an average height.

Can they control transformation: Not always, when she's highly emotional she transforms

Can they do part transform: No, other than changing the color of her eyes

Abilities when transformed: Advance senses, able to create objects out of shadows, fast reflexes

Abilities when human: Same as above, but less powerful

Limitations: Can't touch gold, her dullahan form is rather insane and has to stay on her horse, eyes are sensitive to light

Anything else: She wears sunglasses during the day or brightly light places

Clothing: A black tanktop underneath a blue vest with a white scarf to hide her scar, a pair of ripped jeans, and worn out black high-tops

Stereotype: The Writer

Personality: Olive is somewhat shy and reserved, and even if she has an idea, she rarely actually proposes it. Being raised away from society leaves her socially insecure and doesn't know alot about the world around her. She is stubborn though and takes things personal if someone she cares about is offended. Olive is very passionate about writing and often enjoys writing short stories or poems. If she isn't doing that, she's reading, listening to music, or figuring out riddles. Even though it doesn't seem like it, she has a short and fiery temper that gets her into trouble.

Biography: When Olive was only a few hours old, her mother left her and her father. Left with her father, who was also a Dullahan, Olive was raised by him with no mother figure, or human influence. For years she was home-schooled by him, one subject being how to control her powers. By the time she was 11, her father said she ready to go to public school. On the first day, she was bullied for dressing like a boy and for the scar. This continued for a while, until she finally had an emotional breakdown. Her Dullahan form came out and she scared the group that was bullying her. She was later expelled for giving them traumatic experience for life and how cruel she was. Olive tried different schools, some better than others, but she finally had enough when she was 16. She stayed home with her father, who had became sick. Not wanting to go to the hospital because of obvious reasons, she took care of him there. He got better, but 3 years later he was in a really bad car accident that killed him. Olive got Blake and Westy to help her out, which helped.

Audition: The static appears and quickly disappears to show a young woman with dark hair and light eyes standing in the forest. "Hi, um, my names Olive Quienton" she says awkwardly in a strong Irish accent. "I saw your thing for the show, and decided, why not? I need something to do, and need a way to start off my carrer as a writer, so... yeah..." she leads off. "I got what you want, but you won't know until Im there" she said a bit mischievous, not at all like she was at first. Her eyes briefly flashed red and she waved goodbye before the camera went back to static.

Challenge Ideas: A tall tower with physical and mental challenges, where they have to wear something that keeps them from using their powers.


	5. Two People Stood in Queue

**Two People Stood in a Queue**

The air was thick, dry and humid. There wasn't any wind to offer any temporary relief; it was as if time stood still.

One girl shifted a bag from one shoulder to the next, one lad took off his jumper and unbuttoned a few buttons of his shirt, one smart lady pulled out a handheld fan and quietly fanned herself, a frazzled couple continued to bicker, many shifted tiredly as their clothes stuck and their body sweat, doing their best, as they waited in the queue.

There were two individuals that stood out the queue. People, gave them a wide birth. Neither individual, did anything to try and make their wait a bit more pleasant. To both of them, a slight bit of discomfort, was of no bother to them.

The first individual was a thin, male, Japanese teen, who stood at a height a little over five foot. Sojiro, was his name. He had a happy smile on his face, but if you looked into his dark eyes, you'll see that they were blank, emotionless. He stood tall, eyes forwards, his clothes whilst patchy, were clean, the same could be said for the brown leather bag that lay at his feet.

Behind, Sojiro, was a female, who was slightly shorter than him. She had a firm, muscular, column build, she had platinum blonde hair, which was tied back in a layered bun, with a fringe that covered her right eye, and her eyes were the colour of liquid mercury. She, stood in a similar fashion to Sajiro, her face neutral, not giving any of her thoughts away, she wore an old fashioned olive green army backpack, which like Sojiro's was patched, but clean. Her name was Sasha.

The more obvious reason, what made them stand out, well at-least in Sojiro's case, was that he had yellowy/orangy fox ears with a matching fluffy tail. If they took a closer look at him, they'd notice his happy smile was not matched by his dead eyes.

The second reason wasn't so clear, or easy to explain, at-least to the humans whom gave them a wide birth, they gave of a sensation of being dangerous and formidable- despite both being below average height.

Yes, they were both dangerous; they were excellent fighters, but also survivors. From that, came skills, abilities, and ingrained habits. Like, for example, awareness. Both, for example had calculated possible threats and how to thwart it as quickly as possible, both had kept an eye out for exit strategies and both were extremely aware of their surroundings, those who stood around them and their movements, who was reading what, who was with who, number plates, that the girl was left handed, or the guy with a limp was most likely an ex-soldier, and of-course each-other.

Being, observant souls, they had quickly noted one another and that they were probably heading in the right direction.

For Sasha, it was fairly simple, the boy is about her age, arriving in Kingston on the same day, and he had fox ears and a tail, the likely hood of it all being random, was very slim.

Sojiro, had also noticed Sasha was different- the humans strayed from her because she felt different, or dangerous, but to Sajiro's trained eyes, he saw more, her stance, her eyes- which others may have noticed, but then there was the way ignored stares with ease, or flinched ever so slightly from the noises coming from I-Pads or phones, how she looked at a guys I-Watch, when she cocked her ear to listen for directions instead of looking, but more telling was her bag, it was a World War 1 bag, he knew, the name on the bag, it was faded but due to his excellent eyesight readable- Sasha, the same as her ticket, Sojiro's gut telling him it was her original, and a female of her supposed age, should be near dead by now, or dead and buried- she was at the very least in her early hundreds by now, older even.

So, here they stood in a queue, taking all of this in and having come to the same conclusion.

Sojiro, turned his head slightly and gave a glance to his companion, who stood just behind him, that one swift look, saying 'hello', with-out him making a sound.

Sasha levelled her gaze with his, as if to reply 'yes'

He gave a slight nod, again, nothing was said, but the message, at-least to Sasha was clear: 'We are heading the same way, we should probably share a taxi'

Sasha returned his nod, with a nod of her own 'Yes, you are right we are travelling the same way and yes it is most efficient to share'

Sojiro, then turned away and once again faced the front 'Done'

There was no reason to speak further.

Sojiro's pleasant smile widened just a tiny bit further, before it went back to his normal mask. People didn't understand him, it was interesting to meet someone, who was capable and such skilled competition, but at this point things were looking positive. Maybe, he wasn't sure of it or if he should, he'd observe some more, but maybe they could be friends.

Behind him, Sasha gave a small smile of her own and a small nod, yes, she agreed it, so far looked promising. This meeting of a similar minded individual was nice and eased her slightly. She still felt a little tentative as to what she was getting into, battles she knew, but younglings in a competition was different, but…her eyes flashed cobalt for a second…life would be dull with-out a challenge. Or a change of scenery every once in a while.

Sojiro and Sasha, continued to stand in the queue, ignoring the stares and whispers, and the wide birth that was given them, remaining ever vigilant, both the picture of complete confidence and both a little more at ease of the unknown.

 **End.**

 **AN. Short, but I hope you all enjoyed that one. The next one has been started.**

 **Also, I am a terrible drawer- otherwise I would've come up with a Cover Photo-  but, if someone else is capable- I'd really appreciate it. If, not I'll try to come up with something else that fits. But, basically if someone is willing to create a cover photo, that would be great- thanks in advance. **

**To DonnelIsop and Short As Vegeta, because I wanted to get this out, I took liberty with their bags and the fact that Sojiro has dark brown or black eyes. If either of you want anything changed- relating to the bags or anything else, let me know.**

 **Sojiro Shinomori by Donnel Isop**

 **Sasha Skalar by Short As Vegeta**

* * *

 **Info:**

 **Sojiro Shinomori**

Name: Sojiro Shinomori

Age: 18

Gender: Male

Sexuality: Straight

Nationality: Japan

Country: America

Type of House: Abandoned Church

With who: No one

Family: Sojiro's real parents abandoned him and left him with their cousins who abused him for being different and always smiling. He killed them all when he was ten.

Super Natural Being: Kitsune

Abilities: Super Speed and good smell

Describe: Looks like a normal person, but has a yellow-orangish tail and fox ears

Limitations: Tail cannot be controlled and creates awkward situations sometimes

Appearance: Average height at around 5'1 and is thin weighing 99 pounds.

Clothing: A blue swordsman gui with a small hole for the taill, tan sandals, a black belt around his waist to hold his katana, and white socks.  
Stereotype: The Emotionless Swordsmaster.

Personality: Sojiro can feel no emotions besides happiness since he sealed them away in his heart long ago. He always smiles. Never changing his expression or tone. Sojiro is cold-hearted inside however and causes a lot of mischief and never gets suspected due to his happy demeanor. He however, cannot understand sometimes when what he is doing bothers others. He fears losing in a swordfight.

Biography: Sojiro was abandoned by his parents and sent to their cousins who owned a farm in Japan. He was abused by them with beatings and such everyday. He met a criminal on the run and was forced to give him food and shelter. Sojiro received the steel katana he carries with him from the criminal. Sojiro's foster parents found out he was helping the criminal, so they decide to kill him. Sojiro kills all six of them with the katana and moves to America to avoid being caught. He hid in an abandoned church and continues to practice swordsmanship.

Audition: *The camera turns on to Sojiro standing in the center of the church smiling. "Hello! I am Sojiro Shinomori. I'm glad to know you're watching Chris. I am a great swordsman and look forward to being on your show, if you choose me that is. If you do choose me, never pull my tail, or you'll pay!" Sojiro cheerfully warned, "I look forward to meeting you in person. I bought some Krispy Kreme Donuts for you! A dozen in fact. You can microwave them if you feel like a nice day!" Sojiro says as he walks forward and shuts off the camera.

* * *

 **Sasha Skalar**

Name: Sasha Skalar

Age: Physically 22, but actually thousands of years old

Gender: Female

Sexuality: Lesbian

Nationality: Russian

Current living situation: By herself in an apartment somewhere. She bounces from place to place every ten years or so.

Country (and city): She doesn't live in a permanent city, but at the moment she lives in the Alps, in the outskirts of St. Moritz village in Switzerland.

Type of house: Sasha is a minimalist (except for her horde that she has put away in some top-secret bank location) and is always ready to disappear at a moment's notice. She lives in small, one bedroom apartments and does not own a car.

With who: No one. She can be...territorial.

Family: None that is still alive, but she had a mother, a father and a younger brother at one point.

Super Natural Being: Frost Dragon

How does their Being work:

Is their one or two forms? She has two forms

If, Yes: How they looked transformed: She is a pure white dragon with some ice blue/dark blue specks here and there. She is meant to live in Tundra so she can blend in perfectly with snow. She is roughly 14 feet long from tail tip to nose tip. She has cobalt blue eyes and dark blue horn ridges that run from her nose all the way down her back. She can "puff" out her scales to make herself look bigger and covered in spikes. Her wings are massive and she is an expert flyer. Her claws are retractable and able to grip solid ice. She also has a clear scale that covers her eyes so she can see in blizzards with no trouble. This will also cover dust or sand storms. She is a more slender dragon, designed to be able to flatten herself to squeeze through crevices in icebergs. She can flatten her form to squeeze through gaps that are only five to six inches wide.

How do they look human: Sasha is pretty short, not something you'd expect in a dragon. She's barely five feet tall and has an athletic physique. She has platinum blonde hair that is always in a layered bob and has a fringe over her right eye. Her eyes are the color of liquid mercury and change to cobalt when her dragon side comes out. She has minimal curves and slightly plump lips. She rarely shows any emotion and prefers to be stoic and unmovable. Her canine teeth are sharper than average. She has a few scars on her body, the most noticeable is on her chest, right above her heart.

Can they control transformation: She has complete control over her transformation, but she can lose control of her instincts at times (e.g., when a loved one is threatened, when she is threatened)

Can they do part transform: She can partially transform by covering herself in her ice scales and summoning her white wings.

Abilities when transformed: Enhanced strength, enhanced senses, frost breath, claws that can cut through almost anything, flight, enhanced speed, unbreakable ice scales, can control ice/water, thermoregulation (meaning she can never get cold or hot)  
Abilities when human: Same as above, but to a lesser extent. *except for her senses*

Abilities: Same as above, but she has specialized her ice powers to be able to make things out of ice, such as weapons and the like.

Limitations: Fire weakens her ice, unless she uses Perma-Ice. It's an ice that never melts but it takes a massive amount of energy to make. Even though she is strong, even dragons need her rest.

Anything else: Nothing I can think of at the moment...

Appearance: I believe I put her appearance under how she looks as a human.

Clothing: A black tank top, urban camo cargo pants and a pair of steel-toe combat boots. She also wears black leather fingerless gloves

Stereotype: The Frost Army Cadet

Personality: Sasha is cold and calm, much like the element she controls. It takes a lot to anger her. When she is angry *which is almost never*, she'll summon forth her fury like a winter storm. She follows her instincts and will always protect those who need it and places loyalty and bravery before all else. She is real team player, but finds it difficult to get close to people. She hardly talks about her past and to get her to open up is like removing a tooth from a, well…., dragon. She speaks very few words and makes every word count. She has an insane amount of patience due to being alive for so long and is usually calm and emotionless. She has difficulty expressing her emotions, so her feelings can easily be misunderstood. Back with her people, women were expected to be as strong as the men, so sexism kinda goes over her head. As do metaphors, and most jokes. Any sign of courage and bravery from a person impresses her and she can be quite the strategist. She doesn't trust technology and has a slight irrational fear of automatic toilets ("How does it know when we are finished? Does it watch? Should I slay it?").

Biography: Sasha was born as the only daughter to the head of the Frost Dragon army. As a pseudo-royal female, she was expected to become the Princess' lady-in-waiting. Instead, Sasha felt the call of the battlefield and soon took up a sword to protect her home against any and all threats. She raised through the ranks at an alarming pace and soon outranked her own father. Still, her mother wished her to be married off and Sasha was forced to turn down every suitor that came to her door. She had no desire to be a maiden and wished to instead just be left alone to fight. Once she reached her prime age, Sasha realized that no males held any interest for her and felt her gaze linger on her princess too often for too long. She courted the Princess in secret and wished to marry her. When the neighboring Fire Dragon king found out that the Princess he was promised wanted another (and a female no less) he sent in his army. Sasha was forced to watch her entire kingdom be slaughtered before her eyes. She sent herself into exile to avoid capture and steeled her heart, scared that her love would do nothing but cause others to suffer. Throughout the years, she lived by herself or took up arms in various wars (such as WWI, WWII, Vietnam War, Civil War, the First and Second French Coalition, etc.). She tended to stay out of the human world since the 70's to 80's so most technology is a new concept to her.

Audition: *A young blonde girl is standing in the middle of a snowstorm wearing a tank top and shorts*  
"Hello Total Drama." She says in a very thick Russian accent. "I hope you pick me."  
*She summons her wings and stretches them out behind her, blocking the snow*  
"I'm truly one of a kind."  
*she summons an ice sword out of nowhere and twirls it a little bit, showing great skill with the weapon*  
*camera fades to black*


	6. Umar Pawan's Last Job

**How to Get You're Cab Driver to Abandon You**

 **(Umar Pawan's Last Job)**

The Cab Driver in question is Umar Pawan. He is an Indian man, age forty-two. His height was five foot eight, of average build, a little bit plump, an almost rectangular face, a big nose, short fluffy black hair, dark brown eyes and a thick, big, curly mustache.

Umar came from a big family in Jodhpur, a family of fabric merchants. It was loud, messy, and chaotic. Not, the life he enjoys.

He always, wanted the simple life. Growing up, his friends used to joke, that he was an old man in a young person's body. Sun, easy going lifestyle, Jamaica was the place for him. He moved to Jamaica, when he was twenty-three and hasn't looked back since.

Even though he was at a great distance from his family, the space has allowed him to appreciate them more and has drawn him closer to them.

When, he was twenty-six, a free-spirited woman, came to visit her family, they bumped into each-other and she is now his wife.

Since, then, they've had two daughters. They are fourteen and eleven. When, he arrived he became a cab driver and never wished to be anything more, he enjoys it, it doesn't require much pressure and allows his family to live in relative comfort- well, they don't stress about the bills and that makes him happy.

Simple, that is life to him. Loud, messy, chaos, are things he avoids at all costs and up until this point, has been something he has been able to avoid.

But, then, he went on a routine job and picked up some rather unique passengers.

….

 **Step One: Flirt with the Driver**

Heading towards Umar's cab, was a tallish pale skinned female, who had a round face, big round green eyes, and long brown curly hair.

She smiled at Umar when he stepped out "Hello, pleased to meet you"

Umar just gave a small polite smile and nod, as he grabbed her suitcase.

She giggled "Oh you are so sweet, and with such a fine mustache"

"Thankyou" Umar said softly and politely as he put her bag into the boot.

"Oh so shy too, aren't you quite the sweetie" Darla teased as she got into the cab.

Umar said nothing in reply as he simply entered the cab, "So, where are you heading?"

 **Step Two: Flirt with a Stranger in the Backseat**

After, getting the details from Darla, Umar was ready to leave and just finish the job as quick as possible, however, unfortunately for him an airport worker tapped on the window.

"If, you could wait a moment, I have three others heading the same direction as the lady" he looked to Darla "heading to Port Antonio correct?"

Darla nodded "Yup"

He then looked back to Umar "Two are coming now and the third should be coming shortly"

The worker then left.

Soon, after he left, two individuals approached the cab and Umar got out to get their luggage. One of the individuals was pale skinned- paler than Darla, close to six foot, thin with light muscles, both his arms covered in batman tats, a roundish face, frost green eyes, blond coloured hair, his roots showing off his natural flaming ginger colour.

The second individual, was also pale- about the same as Darla, extremely thin, you could see almost all of his bones, covered in tribal tattoos, had deer like legs, which were covered in dark fur, very long arms with very sharp claws, a dear skull for a head, large antlers, and in the eye sockets of the deer head skull there was red.

The first individual laughed "You my friend are fantastic"

The second only nodded, not really used to such attention, from any sort of person.

The first individual then opened the cab door and efficiently slid into the cab, sitting right next to Darla, partly in the middle, but mainly squished by Darla's side.

He leaned in and rested his head on her shoulder "You my dear, are gorgeous"

Darla chuckled and fondly patted his head "Oh, why thank-you, you good sir are not so bad yourself"

The blonde guy turned his head and sniffed her neck "And you smell - Vanilla, mmmmmmmn delicious"

Darla chuckled once more "Why thank you sweetie, before you compliment me more, I'd like a name first"

The blonde guy, sat up properly, and gave a suave grin "My apologies dear lady, where are my manners, "he held out his hand "My name is Albhe O'Conner"

Darla shook his hand "And mine is Darla Eloise Amelia Dore, but call me Darla"

"Beautiful name, for a beautiful girl" Albhe said, before he turned to face the other guy, who had been silently watching their interaction in the seat next to Albhe "and this fine fellow is Mistawasis"

The two leaned across Albhe to shake hands.

 **Step Three: Delay the Cabbie**

About a minute or so later, where Darla and Albhe continued to flirt. The fourth and final individual arrived. He was a tall and muscular individual, with tan skin, black hair that just about reached his shoulders, and gold coloured eyes.

As the last individual arrived, Umar got out and gestured to another guy to help him with his luggage, as the boot was too small for all four bags, they were going to tie the bag to the roof.

Noticing this, the last guy grinned "Excellent, I've always wanted to lose some luggage from the top of a Taxi"

Which, in this guy's case could be a real possibility, he had a bright blue case with four bright coloured bands (green, yellow, red, and pink), holding it together. Whether the guy was sarcastic or actually genuinely excited, Umar couldn't tell, but by this point he didn't care, he just focused and getting the case steady and secure.

The last guy stepped in and sat in the seat next to the driver. He turned his head to face everyone in the back "Hallo all, I'm Necalli".

The others returned his greeting.

Umar returned to the cab ready to leave, when Necalli made an exclamation.

Umar paused and looked to him.

Necalli grinned "I think I need to go to the bathroom"

Umar sighed "Hurry"

Necalli grinned, and exited "Right"

He then re-entered the cab "Actually no I'm good"

Umar re-started the engine.

"Actually"

Umar turned it off again.

"No I'm good"

He re-started up.

"Actually"

Umar turned it off and gave Necalli a glare, as he crossed his arms.

Necalli laughed "Alright, I'm good"

Umar sighed, started the engine and just got the car going, when….

"Actually"

The car came to a screeching halt. Necalli ran out shouting he won't be long, behind him as he quickly dashed to the bathroom.

 **Step Four: Let Him Know, that Everyone is Supernatural**

Eventually, they did leave, Umar wondering what he was in for.

They, were quiet for a bit, when Albhe noticed Mistawasi shrink into his seat, and crossed his arms across his chest in a self-conscious like manner, as he kept his face looking in one particular direction.

Albhe looked, to see that he was looking in the rear-view mirror. He noticed that Umar kept glancing in Mistawasis's direction.

Albhe snorted "I dunno what he's looking at" he shrugged "I mean yeah, I'm only an incubus, though unless" he paused an gave sly grin, wiggling his thick eyebrows at the driver, saying the rest with actions rather than words "Oh yeah, he's attracted to me"

Albhe, then casually leaned back into his seat and crossed his arms, a lewd grin on his face.

Seeing Umar's startled face, Darla chuckled "Zombie here"

Necalli, threw his head back and gave out loud booming laughter "Oh what the heck- Quetzalcoatl- you know, part dragon, part bird"

Darla nodded "Of-course"

Necalli, placed a hand on Umar's shoulder "Don't worry mate, we're not gonna kill ya"

Albhe shrugged "I dunno, what does his wife look like"

Darla couldn't help herself, she snorted, before bursting into full blown laughter "Oh, you are too much"

Albhe leaned into Darla and slung an arm around her shoulders and caught her gaze "You want to see how much"

Darla snorted and started laughing once more.

Albhe pouted and got off her, he then leaned into a shocked Mistawasis "Women"

His actions causing Darla to laugh louder.

 **Step Five: Ask Allot of Questions**

Umar was doing his best to simply trying to concentrate on the drive, it was over two hours long, and they'd only just started, when the girl- the zombie- a fact he was trying to forget, piped up.

"So, what is it like?"

Since, Umar, was concentrating on driving and ignoring them, hadn't realised she had asked him a question.

"Whats it like?" She repeated herself.

But, Umar, still didn't respond.

Necalli, tapped him on the shoulder, startling Umar almost causing him to drive of the road, Necalli grinned sheepishly at him "Sorry, mate, but she asked you a question"

Umar blinked "Oh, what was the question?"

Darla chuckled 'What is it like?"

"What is what like?"

"Port Antonio"

"Oh" Umar shrugged "pretty much the same as here"

"Oh, ok then"

There was a pause, and then…

"Can you take surfing lessons? I'd love to learn how to surf"

He shrugged once more "Probably, but I don't really no"

Darla nodded "Ok, I'll check it out"

"Do you know any good places to eat? You see, we've got some time there, and I was you had any ideas"

Again, Umar shrugged, not really interested in thinking about it "I'm sure you're hotel can supply that information"

"Thanks"

"Brothels!" Albhe explained "You know any good ones, I bet you do, look at you"

Umar stayed silent.

"Oh!" Necalli piped up "Surfing sounds cool, or snorkelling, or fishing, know any good spots?"

Darla grinned at him "Oh snorkelling that sounds fantastic!"

Albhe grinned and looked to Darla "I bet you'd look fantastic in a swimsuit"

Darla grinned at him "I know right?"

Mistawasi, up until this point, had been silently looking at the scenery "Do you know any good hiking tracks? I'm definitely intersected to explore"

Albhe slung an arm over Mistawasi's shoulders "To take a girl- right? Sex in the Jamaican wilderness"

Mistawasi shook his head "No, I just like to explore"

Albhe looked at him weird "But there are so many exotic beauties here mate and trust me, you would have them interested"

Mistawasi gave him a look "Are you sure you're looking at me right?"

Albhe nodded "Yup, my friend are the right amount of weirdness to attract some kinky babes"

Mistawasi sighed and looked out the window, really sure, what to make of this guy.

"Oh Dolphins!" Darla suddenly exclaimed, "I love dolphins! Do you think I could find a place where I could feed them?"

Umar gripped the wheel tighter "GOOOGLE IT!"

Darla squeaked and Necalli burst out laughing, clapping Umar on the shoulder "You sir are fantastic, never change"

 **Step Six: Try to Help when he Doesn't Want it**

Noticing Umar's disposition, Darla leaned forward "Are you ok?"

Umar took a deep breath and nodded "Perfectly fine"

Darla cocked her head "Are you sure?"

Necalli looked at him "Um dunno man, you look a little peaky"

Umar grit his teeth "I'm fine"

Mistawasi looked to him "I'm willing to help- well if you need it"

Umar realising, he missed his turn off, did a U-Turn.

"You're not lost are you?" Mistawasi asked "I'm good with maps, if you need it"

"I'm not lost" Umar grunted, making the turn he needed.

Necalli, put a hand to his forehead "I'm not sure man, I think you have a fever"

Umar took another deep breath "I'm fine, thank-you"

Necalli removed his hand "Ok"

Darla, shrugged "I'm not sure, I think you need to stop somewhere for a something to eat and some water"

Albhe snorted "You have nothing to worry about, all this guy needs, is some good stress release" he tapped Umar's chair with "you know exactly what I mean"

Darla slapped Albhe on the shoulder "Hey!"

Albhe shrugged "Calling it how it is sweetheart"

Darla sighed and sat back into her seat.

For a while, there was silence, all keeping to them-selves and Umar began to relax.

"Actually, now that you mention it, I am hungry" Mistawasi suddenly says.

"Ok!" Umar says "Pit-stop it is!", he then quickly turns off the main road he was on, just missing being hit by a car, which causes Darla to squeal, goes back down a few roads and parks in-front a little run-down shop/café, where there were a few people sitting on plastic chairs at the front. He then, gets out of the cab and disappears into the café/shop.

The other four are silent, before Albhe chuckles "Well, we may as-well make the most of it" he then eyes a curvy woman step out of the shop, she wasn't thin, or fit, but Albhe didn't mind "And I'm starting with her"

Darla rolls her eyes, as she gets out, Albhe strolling past her, toward the woman he spotted.

Darla gives a friendly smile to Mistawasi, who had just gotten out "I'm sure he'll be fine, he just needs a bit of a break, you'll see"

Mistawasi nods, but he doesn't really believe her.

Necalli stretches and makes his way to the shop/café "Well, I don't know about you two, but I'd like some grub"

Darla grins "Excellent idea"

The three, then make their way towards the entrance.

 **Abandoned**

At the pit-stop, Mistawasi, Darla, and Necalli had a meal.

Mistawasi, quickly polishes off some stew, whilst Darla takes her time with the giant meaty sandwich she had been given, the flavours were fantastic, but it was huge!

Noticing Mistawasi looking in her direction, well, not her specifically, but the other half of her sandwich, she giggles and pushes the plate toward him.

He looks down at it "Are you sure?"

She nods "Definitely"

He then, carefully picks up the sandwich and eats it, this time at a slightly slower rate than earlier.

Necalli, looks up from the noodle seafood broth he had been eating "Do they get in the way much?"

Mistawasi shrugs "You get used to it"

Necalli nods and returns to his soup "I guess that makes sense"

Eventually, the three finish and they separate and do their own thing, Darla goes off to the bathroom, doing her best to freshen up, Necalli looks at the cool gifts in the store, and Mistawasi goes off to wander for a bit, he spots Albhe with the lady he had spotted earlier but he doesn't intrude, he thinks it is best to leave them.

None, of them realising, they haven't seen Umar.

Eventually, the four make it back to the cab. After, a bit of waiting, Darla suggests they look for him, the rest agree, so Darla and Mistawasi go off to search for him, whilst Albhe and Necalli wait by the car.

Darla and Mistawasi, come back about twenty minuets later unable to find him.

They, wait a bit longer, a few cars come and go, but still no sign of him. Albhe and Necalli go out to find him. Again, they come back half-an-hour this time and still no sign of Umar.

Necalli, sighs and looks around "Where can the dude be?"

Albhe snorts "That snot has left us"

The other three look to him "What?" he exclaims, before shrugging his shoulders "think about it, we would've found him by now, if he was still here"

Mistawasi sighs, long and deep "He's right"

Albhe gives a low chuckle "Well, whose driving?"

 **...**

As the four abandonees work out how to make it to their destination, Umar is at home filling out his resignation, being a cab driver has gotten too hectic for him. Maybe he could be a cleaner? That's peaceful right?

 **End.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Necalli Xiuhcoatl- Nameless Panda**

 **Mistawasis- Brother of Kane**

 **Darla Eloise Amelia Dore- HaylieBoyd**

 **Albhe O'Conner- Deviously Normal**

* * *

 **Info:**

 **Name: Necalli Xiuhcoatl** (an L after a T is not pronounced) People often have trouble with his name (first and last), so he usually insists you call him Cali.

Age: 21

Gender: Male.

Sexuality: Bi.

Nationality: American

Current living situation:

Country (and city): Cali lives in America, in Florida. He loves the weather and the beaches.

Type of house: An apartment.

With who: Flatmate: Miwa Kita, a kuchisake-onna. She usually hides her slitted mouth underneath a surgical mask or a scarf. Miwa and Necalli are best friends.

Family: His parents are dead and he doesn't have any siblings.

Supernatural Being: Quetzalcoatl (Bird/dragon creature)

How does their being work: Cali usually takes a human form. He can change to his dragon form though. He usually takes of his clothes, as they'll rip. Cali can also change partly. He can firebreathe in that shape, but not infinitely. It takes up a lot of energy. It's very much the same with flying. Cali also has a longer lifespan than an average human.

Describe:

Abilities: In dragon shape he is able to fly and breathe fire (you don't say). He is also stronger and has better stamina than humans.

Limitations: He hates cold with every fibre of his being. Also, as dragon he can't talk, well not comprehensibly anyway. It's mostly growling and roaring.

Appearance: In dragon shape: he looks like a feathered dragon, but his bodyshape is more birdlike: two legs, two wings. The wings end in claws. He can hold things with these and he can walk on all four. His feathers are purple and green in color.

Human shape: he has a tan skin, black hair, reaching just above his shoulders, with some random purple and green feathers sticking out of it. Necalli is muscular and tall. He has gold colored eyes and sharp, pearly white teeth, both in human and dragon shape.

Clothing: Very outstanding clothes, very colorful as well, but he hates glitters and bling. If you look for someone in a crowd, he's the one that'll stand out the most.

Stereotype:

Personality: Cali is a showoff and loves attention. He is very loud and prone to serious overreaction. He knows this, but he annoys people and that is funny to him. Behind this he is actually very intelligent and serious when he should be. Cali enjoys adrenaline kicks, likes to do dangerous things and he can be incredibly reckless, endangering himself, but never his friends. He is a hopeless romantic too, dreaming away when watching romantic movies or when reading such books. He wants to find his 'soulmate', thus flirting with anyone that seems interesting. Cali is very straightforward and perhaps too truthful. This may put people off, but he just loathes lies and secrets.

Biography: When he was younger, Cali didn't know he was something special. His mother had died giving birth to him and he never knew his father. He only found out later, suddenly understanding the random feathers he always found, his extreme dislike of cold and inhuman strength. He swore off lying and secrets short after. At the moment he is studying, as is Miwa. Cali studies geography and environmental sciences.

Audition:  
Cali: Hello Total Drama! My name's Necalli! You're looking for supernatural beings, or so I've heard. *Changes hand to claw* You're at the right adress. *Changes it back* If you want to see more of me, please let me go on your show. Bye!  
Miwa: *not seen, only a very soft voice* Good job, they'll surely let you participate.  
Cali: *only voice* Thanks. I'm sure they would let you too, if you want to!  
Miwa: *only voice* Thanks, but no. I'd rather not show, well, you know.

* * *

 **Name: Mistāwasis**

Age: 20

Gender: male

Sexuality: straight as a board

Nationality: native american

Current living situation:

Country (and city): Rocky Boy Indian Reservation, Montana, usa

Type of house: a small shack

With who: Alone

Family: an older sister

Super Natural Being: wendigo

How does their Being work:

Describe: very tall, deer like legs, extremely thin body(can see almost every bone in body) very long arms with very sharp claws, deer skull for a head(usually with a huge rack of antlers)

Abilities: great sense of smell and eyesight, very fast and strong, and casts the aura of being near death

Limitations: very weak minded and usually relies on instincts alone, never ending hunger

Appearance: black fur on legs, pale skinned, pure white dear skull with a 40 point antlers. Red shine in the eye holes, tribal tattoos on whole body

Clothing: black version of Traditional native American outfit with a lot of holes in it

Stereotype: the two personality weirdo

Personalities: 1. When happy he a clingy guy that you want to be around and doesn't mind being helpful for any reason 2. A very dark pearsonality that causes destruction where ever it goes but usually aims away from friends/or (in games/sports) teammates

Biography: parents died due to humans at a very young age. Raised by older sister since then. Teased by the human and other creatures on the reserve. As he goes through average like on the reserve he tries to break the stereotype that all wendigos are evil

Audition: shows him in a running at high speed as he speaks about why he should in a happy voice, but when something bad happens(you decide) his voice turns dark and goes on a mini rampage while recording.

* * *

 **Name: Darla Elouise Amelia Dore** **  
**(Her initials are DEAD) XD

Age: 21

Gender: Female

Sexuality: Bisexual

Nationality: American

Current living situation: Just a cozy, underground home, nothing too special. It's very small and dirty, however.

Country (and city): New York, America

Type of house: She lives in a tomb, which are much larger than you think, being the size of a very small apartment.

With who: With her friend, Demonica. They died together, so it was only necessary.

Family: Her mother, father, and brother (all stil alive). She hasn't seen them in forever.

Super Natural Being: Werewolf, Vampire, Monster, Mutant, Hybrid, Tree Spirit- Zombie (Don't let Shawn know XD)

How does their Being work: In my only little thought, zombies are, as people know, brain-eating, undead creatures. However, zombies look human, speak like a human, and act like a human, but there's a catch: if a zombie does not eat brains within about a month, they start craving them badly and do become the killing creatures that we know of.  
Zombies are immune to pain for the most part: only being able to die if stabbed in the brain. They also take a bit of the personality of whoevers brain they eat. For example: if Darla were to eat a spoiled girl's brain, she would become obsessed with her appearance and judge others by theirs.

Is their one or two forms? ie. do they transform?  
Technically, yes. When they start to crave brains they begin to look more "zombie-like" and have signs from how the died.

If, No: what do they look like:

If, Yes: How they looked transformed: Darla's skin turns greenish and her hair is more stringy and coated in blood. Her eyes turn red and there is a very bloody wound on her forehead. (She died when she was 20 when her and her friend did a dive off a cliff into a lake, but they both got hit with sharp rocks) Her clothes are quite ripped up and bloody and one of her shoes are missing. She also gains the stereotypical "zombie smell".

How do they look human: She has very pale skin, the wound on her head is now just a little scar, and her eyes go back to there natural color. Her hair goes back to normal. Her clothes are neat again and the disgusting smell changes to vanilla. (She has the smell while human too, so she tends to coat herself in vanilla-scented products)

Can they control transformation: No, she can try, but it won't last too long.

Can they do part transform: She actually slowly transforms, piece by piece. (Starting off with her foot in the morning and ending at her head when the day is over)

Abilities when transformed: Zombies have natural strength because of their strong craving for brains.

Abilities when human: Darla tends to get along with everyone. (Technically not an "ability" but it could definitely help)

Abilities: In both forms, Darla is very smart. (As a zombie, finding ways out of being killed, and as a human, solving mathematical situations. )

Limitations: As expected, Darla can not climb as a zombie and isn't nearly as strong when human.

Anything else: Nope

Basically, pretend I know the basic concepts and nothing else. I know its allot, but I need to be able to picture your Supernatural being and how it works.

Appearance: Darla has a round face, a slanted nose, and thin lips. She has very pale skin (all zombies do) and freckles all over her face. She has brown, curly hair that stops mid-back. Her eyes are big and green.  
Darla is quite tall for a female (5'8 in height) and is average in weight (125 lbs).

Clothing: Darla wears a tan long-sleeved shirt that hangs off her shoulders with a three black arrows on the front, blue jean-shorts with little rips in them, black and white sneakers, and a black choker necklace.  
When she's in zombie-mode there are more rips in her shorts, one of her sneakers are gone while the other one is a little ripped up, and one of her sleeves are completely torn off while the other one is ripped.

Stereotype: The Sorority Girl

Personality: Darla is a charismatic party animal, but she is still very smart. She cares for her friends and isn't afraid to hurt anyone who hurts them. She loves being around others, dead or not. She is also very good at making friends and believes that popularity is one of the greatest things in life.  
She is very smart too. She loves math and isn't afraid to let others know. She likes being the smartest.  
Despite all this, Darla tends to do things without thinking twice, which resulted in her death. She'll do very dumb things for the thrill of it without thinking of the consequences. She also has the same problem when she speaks. She doesn't know that her words can hurt and says the first thing that pops into her mind.

Biography: Darla was born into a rather poor family, so she knew that she had to work hard to get things in life. Luckily, Darla has always been smart. She always made top grades. To add onto this, Darla was also very pretty and great at talking to people. When she graduated, she was so grateful to receive a scholar ship to a top university. When she got there, one of the girls, Demonica, and her became automatic besties. Demonica was a sorority member and got Darla put into the sorority too. Darla was on her second year of college whenever she went to a party at the lake with the other sorority girls. Everyone was talking about how scared they all were to jump of the cliff and into the water. Darla and Demonica decided to be the ones that jumped off. Whenever they did, everyone cheered for them. They felt so alive and then they died. They had both jumped off at the wrong spot and hit some very sharp rocks. Darla hit her head, bounced off one, and got stabbed by another one. They were all over the news and it was confirmed that they had died. Her family was devastated. When they held the funeral, they decided to bury Demonica and Darla next to eachother.  
Darla and Demonica both woke up in an area other than their graves. They woke up in someone elses grave (they were still underground though). Zombies had built an underground "Grave Apartment" thing (it sounds cool). Darla and Demonica got to share an apartment by combining their graves together. Darla had eventually gotten a job at a morge (did I spell that right? ) and ate dead people's brains over living ones. She couldn't bring it in herself to eat a living person, not that she hasn't. She heard about a person that makes fake "brains" for zombies, so that way, they don't have to eat real ones without going into zombie-mode. However, they are EXTREMELY expensive and she needs money, so here she is!

Audition:  
*Camera Static*  
Darla is shown standing in a graveyard. She smiles and waves at the camera, "Hello! I'm Darla! " All of a sudden, the hand that Darla was waving with falls off. Darla catches the hand and puts it back on. She sighs, "Sorry about that! My left hand is a bit out of place today. " Darla laughs, turns to the side and crouches down. The camera follows her down and sees her sitting by a gravestone. Darla points at the gravestone, "You see this? " The gravestone reads:  
HERE LIES DARLA ELOUISE AMELIA DORE  
A WONDERFUL DAUGHTER  
AND A GREAT FRIEND  
JANUARY 16TH 1995 - JULY 2ND 2015  
RIP  
Darla smiles, "Yup! That's my grave! " Darla stands up and the camera follows her. She shakes her head, "No, I'm not a ghost. " Darla does little jazz hands and says enthusiastically, "I'm a zombie! " Darla laughs, "I guess that zombie boy was right, huh? " Darla then looks to the side with a worried expression. She looks back at the camera, the look of worry still on her face. "Can you, like, keep him away from me? Please?! " Darla then smiles. All of a sudden, you hear a growling sound. "Uh oh... " Darla gets down on all fours and starts coughing. The camera looks down and a you hear a man say, "Dar? Are you okay?

Darla looks back up at the camera and growls. Her eyes then start to glow red and she lunges at the camera.  
*Camera Static*

* * *

 **Name: Albhe O'Connor**

Age: 21

Gender: Male

Sexuality: Confused. Much more physically attracted to females, as well as only ever sleeping with females, but the only person he ever fell in love with was a male.

Nationality: Irish and Polish, with a bit of Japanese and other East European mixes.

Current living situation: ? What do you mean?

Country: New York City

Type of house: No permanent house, lives in up scale apartments, or sometimes, abandoned facilities.

With who: Close friends, no one important.

Family: Christine O'Connor, world renowned actress and multimillionaire. Only parent to only child Albhe, delusional and psychotic mother and needs medical attention. However, Albhe is afraid of turning her in, because, for who knows why, he deeply loves her.

Super Natural Being: Incubus. If you don't know what an incubus is, it's a demon that feeds off of desire and... Other stuff. If you want him to be an elf, just tell me and I'll change up the app.

~How does their being work?~

Is their one or two forms? ie. do they transform?

How they looked transformed?: Looks exactly like he regularly does, except he gains ram horns, his skin begins to change to an ash color, loses all clothing (except his tie and grunge choker. If nude it too much, give him trunks, the underwear kind, not the swimwear kind), two dusky wings, and a forked tail/tongue. He retains everything else though, including height and weight.

How do they look human?: Go to appearance.

Can they control transformation?: No. He only transforms when he can sense intense lust, when be is ingaging in intercourse and when he eats other people's dreams/fantasies.

Can they do part transform: No, has to be full body.

Abilities when transformed: Well, he eats/feeds off people's desires, so he gains essential power through this. He can merge with the shadows and moving through them. He gains the power of flight. He has access to temporary mind control, which last for ~half an hour, but usually only does this to sexually embarrass someone in front of everyone.

Abilities when human: All he can do is sense desire in other people, and can sense who their desire is directed to. This doesn't feed him however. He retains the ability to merge into shadows.

Limitations: Extremely weak to holy powers. Anyone of religion is immune to his powers too, even if they are not of holy powers. Also, if he doesn't transform for an extended period of time, he becomes weak and ill.

Anything else: Nah.

~Appearance~ (You're gonna hate me for this. You don't have to be this descriptive, I just want you to be able to image him).

Skintone: Extremely pale, with dark spots along his shoulders and back.

Body Shape: Muscular slim. Very slightly more top heavy. 5'9", 145 lbs. Fairly average body shape

Face Description: Slightly on the rounded side of face shapes. Pale, like his body, and there are some freckles littered around his cheeks. Or discoloration. Something. Has forest green eyes. Has a sculpted nose and thin lips. Eyebrows are thick, and he has a clean cut diagonally down the right one. Claims that it was from a fight with a lion, but really he cuts it like that on purpose.

Hair style and color: Natural ginger, but bleached his hair and died it a faded out blonde. However, he does not touch up his roots, so the natruslly fiery color can be seen merging into the blonde. He has a contemporary quiff, with a small lone strand running down the side of his face.

Other Details (Tattoos, piercing, etc): Has a one inch gauge (25 mm), and his left nip has a rod. Has a fully black (no color) sleeve on his right arm with which is a full on panel from the Batman comics. On the left, has the Grant Gustin tattoo, but instead of Superman, Batman (A tattoo running down his arm saying, in italics, "Batman... I love him"). He uses mascara. Has two scars running across both of his wrists.

Casual Clothing: A casual white button-up shirt with short, cuffed up sleeve (it's a short sleeve shirt with the short sleeves cuffed up) adorned with a black tie. Has two bracelets, a loom band bracelet and a bracelet made from a piece of colorful (pink and yellow) string Has a grunge chocker necklace. Wears washed out, ripped jeans, with a thin, neon pink belt. Wears boat shoes, with the front of the shoes being denim, and the back being leather. SOMETIMES has a camera hanging around his neck, for taking model pictures of fellow contestants.

Formal: White dress shirt and suit, with a pair of suspenders connected to the pants (but they're out of view due to the suit). Skinny black slacks, as well as the same black tie he always wears. He also wears white gloves. Has a boutonnière, a white peonie.

PJ: N*** (I personally hate this. So disgusting. But it fits his personality). If not allowed, just a pair of trunks (the underwear kind, not swimming trunks).

Swim Wear: Prefers to be n***. If not allowed, speedo. If not allowed, one of his trunks (underwear kind, not swimming trunks). If not allowed, he'd have to bum swimming trunks off someone.

Stereotype: The Lewd Narcissist

Personality: Complete and utter trash. The utter epitome of the word sshat. He usually singles out attractive females and tries to bone. Tends to use foul language, and is highly suggestive with everything he does. Doesn't seem to think or care about consequences, such as he is a homewrecker, willing to grind on strangers in broad daylight for no reason, and completely willing to do anything spontaneously. Carries all sorts of things on his person such as candy and paint dust balls for no purpose other then why not. Tends to talk highly about himself. Loves to hear praise about himself and tosses himself anywhere. Willing to kiss and make out with anyone who isn't flat out unattractive just for the fun of it. Tends to ruin his own friendships. Is extremely weird when it comes to regard the same sex. He has no issue with guys, it's just that he usually doesn't know how to go around it. He would probably tend to be dominant towards a weaker, frailer person (dominant as in a friendship/partner in crime situation). Guys who are about the sane build as him, or bigger, he'd probably ignore but find some way to directly or indirectly aggrivate then, tossing him in trouble. He tends to keep a cool head no matter what anyone says about him, unless anyone does anything to his partner in crime. Then he whops you. Or tries. Those muscles are literally only for show.

Flaws: Slightly compulsive, highly self-destructive, annoying, fairly useless, smells like smoke sometimes, likes to party too much (his party outfit consists of his black trunks, a bow tie, bunny ears and a bunny tail), not much of a team player, a womanizer, more inclindd to sit out in physical challenges.

Skills: I like how I somehow managed to make a character who's quite literally useless.  
Um...  
Um...  
Um...  
Looking nice? He also has some muscle mass?  
Just kidding. He is great at managing time, as well as looking at certain problems in new angles. Also, he's good at making impromptu weaponry, is a fantastic thief (unintentional, kleptomaniac) and has fairly photographic memory (he isn't smart though because he never really went to school). He has extremely heightened vision. Some of these are thanks to Christine and Shiloh.

Talents: Is extremely limber and swift, can run a marathon. Also, he's as model ig.

Hobbies: Listens to alternative, indie rock and pop. Forcefully puts contestants into extra clothes he brought (both genders), and puts them in the most uncomfortable places and positions just to take a picture. Sometimes likes to just take pictures of the scenery, as he has a nice taste in arts. Smokes fairly often. Sometimes goes for morning jogs.

Likes: Coffee, emotional peices of art, music, smoke, himself, boning, wanking (what an odd word), candy, parties, intimacy, drama, horror movies, being a d***.

Dislikes: The concept of love, tea, most foods, plans, being called out for being a dip, gross people, being alone, aging

Interests: Gaming, sees it as a fallback to modeling, but knows nothing about games. He actually enjoys modeling. Smoking. Boning. Nothing much, he's a faulty simple person when it comes to what he wants.

Bio: Albhe is actually a C-list celebrity, as he was instantly thrown into the modeling industry at the age of three. His mother is human, while father is also an incubus, but isn't in his life. Despite being a demon, Christine decided to popularize him anyway. He doesn't commend his mother, Christine, for doing this, he thanks her. Albhe believes he is a model, loves his body from the bottom to the top. What he does blame her for is the alien way he was treated. She forcefully subjected her son to botox. She put him through drastic measures, forcfully starving him, then making him do aerobics for hours on end. Around this time, Albhe almost literally didn't have a personality. He was a shell, up for his mother's abusing. Christine wanted to take a grunge photoshoot at home one day not to long after his 15th birthday. He was prepared, but Christine decided to up that antics. Without consent, she uses a razor and slit her son's wrists. Just for a picture. Finally done and fed up, he left home. He ran off to his only friend's house, Shiloh, another model, who he met on a shoot. Shiloh took him around NYC. Shiloh introduced him to some nasty habits, such as smoking, but for the first time, he felt free. Even just walks in the park, Coney Island visits and going to watch scary movies incited so much within him. After four months of staying at Shiloh's following his tragic 15th birthday failure, Albhe kissed Shiloh. Shiloh responded shocked, confused and felt slightly unnerved, as he was straight and was just helping out Albhe. He did, in all honesty, care for him, but not in that way. Albhe left I'm a storm, aggravated and hurt, unwilling to let it just be a friendship, mostly because he felt betrayed. The only person to show him anything that felt free was also declining him. Albhe turned the situation into something it was not. He took his anger out on the wrong person and left, reuniting with Christine. Albhe decided to live with her obscene traits, but decided how to not be hurt. If you always have fun and never fall for someone, you never get hurt. He stays with his mother because sometimes he feels like he wouldn't matter without her.

Audition Tape:

"Hello, Chris!" Albhe shouts at an ear piercing decibel, spinning around in one of those spinny chairs, "Looks like someone isn't finished milking their cash cow. Word goes out your looking for the supernatural. You're in luck, the sexiest, most exclusive incubus is ready to mingle," he gains a blush as he over exaggeratedly winks to the camera, grin and everything included.

"Anyways, Chris, you beautiful, sly dog," Of course, he added an extra syllable in the word beautiful in order to exaggerate the word, "Are my ticket to freedom! ahhh! and the crowd goes willlld!" He begins spinning again, making faint "Ahhhhh!" cheers and tapping his hands on the nearest table.

"Seriously though. Think about it, it'll be a paid promotion! Think of all the people who will see ME, Albhe O'Connor, on the big screen! That's my language, baby," he proceeds to shoot a finger pistol at the camera. "Just think about all the babes that are gonna be there. Oh yea! Plus, don't think about as you doing me a favor. I'm doing you a favor! You're SO going to blow up when word gets out that uber famous super popular heart throb, me, Albhe O'Connor, was on your show! Your ratings will skyrocket!" Albhe backs away from the camera, then lets out a small snicker. He pulls out a lollipop from nowhere and sucks on it, grinning at the camera. He then uncoordinatedly points the lolly at the camera. "It's a win-win. So that's a wrap. I'm a confirmed contestant. See you there amigo!" With a boyish grin, he blows a kiss to the camera.

"Okay. You can turn it off now" Albhe's voice can be heard, but he is no longer on camera.

"Remembered what you promised? Release the demon," An irritatingly raunchy female voice whispers. "Now that I filmed this, give me my prize," she purred. A incoherent happy noise escapes Albhe. Hard kissing is heard before it stops as quickly as it began. "Why are you sending in an app anyways? You're already loaded!" The female's voice pervades the camera yet again.

"I-i... I'm not sure Amanda... I mean... My mother thought it would be a good idea if I did... She's generous enough to get me on this show then that means something. I'm going to... Give her the money when I win!"

"That's sweet and all but... Didn't she kick you into mud then whip you just for a photo?"

"So what if she did? That photo help me get famous! Me! Albhe O'Co-"

"I know your name. Oh. Talking about that. Nice to meet you. I'm Olivia, sshat," Olivia storms off, her almost n*** body caught in the camera's final frame.

Quotes of your OC:

"Albhe O'Connor!"

"Lighten up, short stuff, there's a big world out there but we're hell'ova lot bigger... I mean, seriously, I'm willing to show you just how big I am."

"At the end of the day, looks like we all learned a lesson, all of the ladies always run back to me~"

"Maybe I'm a d•ck. You like?"

"I'm tired of all this political talk. I don't care who wins, as long as they praise me! Talking about presidents... Let's go make a president together, catch my drift?"

"I WAS JUST KIDDING! I HATE KIDS! WAHH!"

"Phew. What a hard challenge. I think I know something else that's hard..."

"Please. Like you know anything about this world. It's cat and mouse. You guys stay over there and bite each other. I'm an eagle. F*** your games."

"You don't love him and I know it. So let's make like trees and f***!"

"Roses are red, violets are blue. I'm mega horned right now, I know you want me too."

"We're too young to be serious about life. For now, we should just live life to the fullest!"

"Do I REALLY have to do the challenge? I mean, I'm super hot, and really famous. I'm too valuable to lose. I mean, everyone here is in love with me and wouldn't be able to stand me getting hurt.


	7. Normal

**Normal**

 **[1}** Jordan took a bite of the lamb stew, oh it was delicious!

She smiled a pleasant smile on her face, as she shut her eyes and leaned back into her seat. She savoured the flavours; whilst the flavours were a little different, it reminded her of Ireland, well more specifically her Nana and her fantastic cooking.

She sat back up and continued to enjoy her stew.

She watched the beach and the water in-front of her, her eyes scanning the other people, specifically those who looked to be around her age. She wondered if any of them, were going to be her fellow competitors.

She eyed a guy, standing on a roof taking photos, maybe him?

She saw a girl with pink and blue hair, skate past- her possibly?

Or that guy, who just started playing the violin, him? She hoped he would, he played so well, she could listen to him for ages.

Hearing someone take a seat in the table next to her, Jordon looked her way; she saw a short blonde female sit down, her face blank. Jordon shivered and looked away, not her. She creeped her out. Jordon bit her lip, way to judge someone before you know them she thought, using her peripheral vision she eyed the girl again, just because she has a cold exterior doesn't mean she isn't nice.

Still, Jordan finished of her stew; she really, really couldn't wait! Whoever, her fellow Super-natural's ended up being.

She lifted up the bowl and scooped up the last bits, it was too good. She eyed the Ocean once more, she really enjoyed swimming maybe she could do that.

She got up; paid the bill, and headed toward the hotel Total Drama had kindly paid for her. She was almost at the hotel, when she spotted an old woman, with her hands full, try to open a car door.

"Here let me help you" she cried, as she crossed the road to help the lady.

Unfortunately, before she could reach the woman, the woman had just managed to open the door, in doing so accidentally dropping the items she was holding. Jordon sighed, before helping the woman.

The woman thanked her and opened the door once more, as Jordon picked up her items and put them on the empty passenger seat.

"I hope this wasn't valuable"

Jordon turned around at the sound of the new voice. The first thing she noticed was the blueness of his dark blue eyes, next his kind smile, and thirdly the broken pieces in his hands.

The woman, walked up to him an accepted the pieces he gave her "Not a worry dear, they were only trinket, but thank-you"

She then hopped into her rusty powdered blue car and left.

The boy gave her a smile and held out his hand "Hi Skyler Hawkins, nice to meet you"

She grinned at him and shook his hand "Jordon Reed, nice to meet you too"

He grinned back "So what brings you here?"

Jordon smiled "Holiday" she replied the simple lie she had already spun to a few people, so far.

"You?" she threw the question back to him.

"Oh, a Supernatural reality show" he said casually.

She gaped at him, before shutting her mouth quickly.

He chuckled "I'm telekinetic" he explained.

Jordon nodded, that made sense. She wondered what he was. If he had met anyone else, he probably could 'read' if anyone was different- and he could probably read these thought! She hoped he wasn't! That would be rude!

"Don't worry I'm not" he said.

She eyed him suspiciously "Then how come you said that? I never asked you anything!"

He gave a small smile "No, but the expressions you made, told me what you were thinking"

She blushed slightly, before crossing her arms across her chest, huffing "Well, excuse me I don't normally meet telekinesis's"

"Its ok, "he replied neutrally "I try not to abuse my gift, I normally ignore the voices, but like you, I was curious to meet another supernatural, so I had a peek- sorry"

She sighed, he sounded sincere and really, she'd probably have a look too, if she could. She beamed at him "So! You want to explore or something?, I mean I was going to go for a swim, but I find it is easier to talk, when walking over swimming- well if you want"

She back peddled at the end, uncertain about how enthusiastic she sounded.

Skyler shrugged, "That sounds like a plan"

The two then went to find a map, whilst Jordon preferred to wander aimlessly; she really didn't want to get too lost.

"So, have you met any others" she asked Skyler, after they had found a direction to walk in.

He shook his head "No, not yet- you?"

She shook her head "No, though I'm sure the guy on the roof is one"

He chuckled "I'm sure too"

And so, the two continued to walk, conversation flowing.

…..

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Skyler was doubled over laughing, hands holding his sides "Oh sto-o-o-ppp!"

Jordon smiled innocently up at him, she really enjoyed making people laugh.

"Think about it" she continued what she was saying "the quickest way to win a battle is to have gay people with microphones, you know the extremely camp ones, at the front line" she then tried to mimic a really camp guy "'those combat boots, soo out dated dear', 'those haircuts, juts, did you're mother do it?', 'that beard, soooo, sixties man', they'll be crying to their mothers in no time'" **[2]**

Skyler spluttered "Oh too much! Too much! The visuals!"

Jordon laughed "I know, but you have to admit, they have a talent of ripping into people faster than any bullet"

Skyler slowed down his laughter and straightened up "You have me there"

…

Jordon leaned over Skyler's shoulder and grabbed his gloved hand, moving it and facing Skyler's wrist in the direction of a random jogger in the distance "Pow! Take that super-mutant! "

Skyler laughed, he had just finished telling Jordon, about Fallout, when she suddenly decided to act it out "That is not exactly how it works".

Jordon got off his back and shrugged her shoulders "So, can't we at least pretend, say not Fallout but maybe we are some spy unit and we are surrounded by the enemy"

Skyler sighed, but nodded, wondering a little bit about the mind of the girl, who was fast becoming his friend, but as he promised he didn't read it.

…

The pair were red cheeked and puffing, as they walked back to the hotel. Jorden nudged Skyler, who was just telling her about his childhood, who nudged her back.

She had been, curious and concerned about meeting people, who could potentially have never dealt with humans before, but at-least she knew; there was one person relatively sane.

She said bye to Skyler and made her way to her room. But then again, she thought to herself, was she the best to judge about normalcy? She was a rare form of Vampire, who just spent an afternoon hanging out with an Angle/Demon hybrid, and was just about to appear on a reality tv show.

What was normal anyway?

 **End.**

 **Well, again, I hope you enjoyed it. Just one more to go and then they arrive.**

 **[1]** Because, it is just for a chapter, I didn't research the Port Antonio, so any reference, if there are any, is made up.

 **[2]** This joke I kind-of took from a comedian I admire- Adam Hills, so if you like it, or don't like it, take it up with him. And yes, I know its stereotyping, but that is part of telling jokes. Ie. This joke isn't mine and isn't meant to offend.

 **Jordon Reed – Queen Candy**

 **Skyler Albert Hawkins- Tokusatsu 31** **st** **Century**

* * *

 **Info:**

 **Name: Jordan Reed (JoJo)**

Age:18

Gender: Female

Sexuality: Bisexual

Nationality: Irish-American

Current Living Situation: Lives with her parents

Country: America

Type of House: Secluded mansion

With Who: Parents

Family: Caitlin Kennedy (Mom,45) David Kennedy (Dad,47) Tyler Kennedy (Brother,20)

Supernatural Being: Vampire

How does their being work:Jordan is what most vampires call an "Unvampire". She's not a blood taker but a blood maker/giver. Along with that she can only bite a certain kind of person. Someone who is experiencing high levels of stress. When she encounters people like this her blood increases and she either has to bite that person to release the blood hold it in until she can control herself, but that only lasts for so long.

Is there one or two forms: She only has one form

If no, what do they look like: Like their human from

How do they look human: She stands at 5'3, she is slightly tan with thick, long brown hair. Jordan has dimples and pearly white teeth. She has a perfectly curvy body

Abilities when human: Jordan is extremely agile and quick on her feet. She is very fast and a strong swimmer

Abilities: Whenever Jordan bites someone who is stressed out she relieves them of that stress by transferring the blood that she "made" from her to them. She is able to go out during the daytime unlike regular vampires

Limitations: She becomes nauseated and weak at the smell of certain flowers like roses, buttercups and lavender and the smell of raw meat  
Anything else: While it is understood that if Jordan bites someone they will be relieved she doesn't like biting people and will often hold it in which sometimes causes her blood to overflow. She is also not affected by sunlight, garlic, crosses and other things the normal vampires try to stay clear of. Because of this she attends school like a regular human girl would.

Appearance: Thick, long brown hair, blue almond shaped eyes, slightly tan skin and dimples

Clothes: White shirt, red and black flannel, black shorts and white converses

Stereotype: The pretty comedian

Personality: Jordan is very kind and extremely funny. Everywhere she goes she makes it her duty to make at least one person laugh. She's almost always telling puns and cracking jokes with people. She just wants to make everyone happy. Unfortunately she doesn't know when to take it easy. Jordan will do almost anything to make someone happy and tends to wear herself out. She also refuses to bite people to get rid of her extra blood causing it to overflow, giving her really bad nose bleeds.

Biography: Jordan's parents knew that there was something different about her the moment she was born. When she was younger, around 4 or 5, she would always try to drag her brother outside to play and after having this happen several times her parents finally decided to see what could possibly be causing her to act this way. When she was taken to one of the vampire elders near by he figured out that she was an unvampire, a blood giver. It was an extremely rare thing to see and there are only 3 others out there like her. Her parents understood that she was not normal by vampires standards so they tried their best to give her a normal human life. When she was old enough she was enrolled into school. At her elementary school is where she found out that she loves making people happy. Its also where she found out that she can only keep her blood held for so long. She was in the 4th grade when it happened. Her teacher walked in rubbing his temples, looking irritated about something and that's when she felt the blood run out of her nose. It was a small amount at first but one heavy, stress filled sigh that left her teachers mouth caused all the pent up blood in her body to come gushing out. Ever since that day she promised herself that she would do everything in her power to keep the people around her happy and stress free. By the time she was know as the pretty comedian that got extreme nose bleeds. All throughout high school she was able to make friends everywhere she went. Now at age 18 she wants to gone Total Drama in oder to go and make even more people happy.

Audition:"Hello Total Drama crew, my name is Jordan Reed but please, call me JoJo. I was gonna open up with a vampire pun but that would really suck wouldn't it. Anyways, I'm auditioning for Total Drama because every show needs some comic relief and what better person to fit the bill than me. I promise I won't let you or the viewers down. I'll give you a good shoe and some jokes that don't bite.

* * *

 **Name: Skylar Albert Hawkins**

Age: 23

Gender: Male

Sexuality: Heterosexual

Nationality: American

Current living situation:

Country (and city): Boston, Massachusetts

Type of house: Suburb House

With who: A roommate who is his close friends Tom Rodgers

Family: Skylar has a very small family. His demonic mother is named Catherine, while his Angelic father is named James. He is an only child.

SuperNatural Being: Angel/Demon hybrid

Is their one or two forms? ie. do they transform?

If, Yes: How they looked transformed: Skylar brings out his Angel wing on the right and Demon wing on the left

How do they look human: Like any other normal human being looks like.

Can they control transformation: Yes

Can they do part transform: Yes, but only his wings

Abilities when transformed: Flight, Control/Manipulate Divine & Demonic, Healing, Telekinesis, Telepathy

Abilities when human: Same as above except flight

Abilities:  
\- Manipulate/Control Divine and Demonic force  
\- Heal numerous of people willingly  
\- Telekinesis  
\- Telepathy

Limitations:  
\- Skylar's existence may need to be in complete harmony with both the holy and demonic aspects of his physiology to access the full extent of his abilities.  
\- Using his Telekinesis too much can physically fatigue from Skylar.  
\- Skylar can get overwhelmed by too many thoughts.  
\- Skylar is limited to healing either himself or others by contact willingly.

Anything else: Nope

Appearance:  
Regular Sapphire Blue eyes  
Blonde colored 'Cloud Strife' haircut  
5'11  
176 Lbs.  
A rather noble and kind fine symmetrical face  
Athletic 6-pack thin body, but not bulky

Clothing: New England Patriots hat, White T-shirt with Jurassic Park logo under a Vault 101 Hoodie, Pip-Boy 3000 watch & glove, Dark Blue jeans with a black belt, and Black Adidas shoes.

Stereotype: That Good Kid from Boston

Personality: Skylar has a very likable personality and is described as sweet, gentle, strong, and steady. He is bold, optimistic, kind, generous, level-headed and friendly, and gets along with girls without much trouble, also gives off a friendly, funny, humorous, very passionate, amicable, outgoing, and carefree vibe that is appreciated by many people in one way or another. However, he is not a pushover, a coward, or a wimp and won't let anyone push him or order him around as he will stand up for himself or his friends. Skylar is very compassionate, kind hearted, selfless, and objective man. He does things even when he doesn't have to because Skylar knows that what he is doing is for the greater good. He is a great public speaker and is very brave. Skylar's friendly nature and most well known Pure and Innocent Smile makes him very likeable to others as he is friendly toward almost everyone he meets, rarely holds grudges if it gets personal that is, and is very non-discriminatory, never treating anyone with prejudice. He keeps going no matter how hard things get or how hopeless it seems, with a few exceptions, although he does sometimes doubt himself, but is willing to sacrifice himself for his friends and take responsibility for his own actions. Skylar's composure also enables him to thoroughly analyze any situation to figure out the best course of action. One of Skylar's common traits is that he tends to make jokes or puns and has a good sense of humor that he uses during tough times, and always knows exactly what to say to make someone feel better. Most of the jokes he makes on a few occasions he does make jokes at someone's expense. Skylar is considered the most smartest and clever person, being able to outsmart his enemies in many ways to ensure the safety of himself and his friends, although he always doesn't underestimate his enemies. Skylar is very quick to oppose people who threaten others. Skylar seems to care very deeply and loving for some of the people he meets around him. He goes to great lengths to protect them all despite not knowing them. Skylar has also selectively grown emotionally attached to the people that he encounters. Skylar will often brighten the mood or keep a calm composure even in the presence of his enemies. Skylar has a strong will to live which he developed over the course of his years. Skylar has learned to show affection for his friends, but none to his enemies. He is capable of great rage when provoked by his enemies, making him a formidable opponent. Skylar will always go out of his way to support his loved ones, even if it means putting his life on the line and he will try to avoid resorting to violence. He would much rather make a very good compromise and choose reasoning than fighting back sometimes. Skylar appears to be very charismatic; easing a raging crowd, motivating his friends and father in working out, and helping others to find strength to fight.

Flaw- Stubborn, Non-prejudice, rebellious, too helpful, and doubtful

Biography: Being born in unison Offspring of Angel and Demon, Skylar however uses his demonic half for good, but sometimes try to be wild with the half. Skylar was born in Boston, Massachusetts, growing up to become an excellent athlete who also excelled in the classroom during his younger years with his loving mother and father. During years, Skylar hides his identity as a nephalem in order to fit in to society. During his childhood, he met Tom Rodgers. The two became best friends and stuck together for years. One time, Skylar found Tom Rodgers being beaten up by a bully. Skylar came to the defense of his friend and quickly sent the bully running away. Skylar joined the Boy scouts and easily became a top scout promoting to Eagle Scout within two years due to his diligence. Skylar grew interested in the many cultures of human life and digs into the stuff like being a fan to the New England Patriots, playing a lot of Fallout games, and watching all the Jurassic Park films. Tom knew Skylar wasn't a human, but continued to be his close friend and so they are roommates to each other in their suburb house in Boston Massachusetts with Tom promising to keep this a secret. Skylar's parents do want their son to find a female mate by signing him up for Total Drama.

Audition:  
*Static*  
The camera shows a boy playing a game in his room before he pauses and looks at the camera with a smile.  
"Hi, I would love to audition for this show because I figure my parents want me to experience this, in order to make more friends there and to learn about who is good or bad, don't worry I can drama to those that are bad only, but in general I'm a good kid coming from here in Boston..."  
Then his close friend comes in.  
"Hey Sky I got a coupon for Dave & Buster's and was thinking if you want to go?" Tom looks to the camera and waves.  
"Okay, let's go after I complete this quest for Fallout 4 and then we get going." Skylar said.  
"Alright, I'll be waiting, but please don't use your wings to get there, we'll use my car." Tom leaves the room.  
Skylar turns to the camera. "So please accept me, bye!"  
He goes back to playing Fallout 4 on his Xbox One.  
*Static*


	8. Point of No Return

**Point of No Return**

At the port of sunny Port Antonio, was a small boat. That really, wasn't an unusual sight for the locals, what was unusual, was that previously, there were six. Six, little boats, all lined up in a row, one-by-one, three young adults would step on to it and it would go.

The day before, a helicopter flew by and a week ago, two big ships passed. All heading toward the island, the island, they all knew about, the island no-one really stepped onto. With all the activity that had been going on over the last few months, they figured something was up. What, it was, they didn't know.

Boarding the last boat, was a small, thin girl, with chestnut brown hair, that was braided and dark blue eyes. Her name was Laura de Bruin.

Laura slowly made her way to the boat, her luggage being pulled behind her and a piece of paper in her hands. She looked down at the paper and then looked at the boat, she looked at the blue and white logo on the side 'Canadian Archaeologists', apparently the cover was that this was all a Canadian Archaeological Expedition, she didn't think anyone would buy it.

But, right now, that wasn't her concern. She stepped onto the boat.

"Hello" she called out, rather tentatively.

"Hello" she tried again, this time a bit louder.

She was about to back-track and get of the boat, she didn't want to trespass, when another voice called out "Coming"

So, Laura paused and stayed still, feeling a little bit of relief that she wasn't in the wrong spot. Seconds later, a girl on skates sped by, efficiently jumping onto the boat, she then sharply stopped in-front of Laura.

She was a tanned girl, who was just a bit taller than Luara, lightly muscular, with grey-ish/blue eyes and dyed pink and blue hair, which was tied in a ponytail. She wore an ear piece, and a belt which held a black walkie-talkie, a lighter, and she held an I-pad mini in her right hand.

"Laura de Bruin right?" the girl asked Laura.

Laura nodded.

The girl gave a small smile "Good, now hand me your piece of paper"

Laura handed it to the girl, into her waiting left hand. The girl, then swiftly placed the I-Pad into the right pocket of the belt, pulled out the lighter and lit the paper, all in one quick motion. She then waited for most of the paper to burn, before throwing it into the Ocean.

Laura raised an eyebrow at the girl's actions. Noticing this, the girl smirked at her "Yeah- a bit much, but Total Drama, really don't want any connection to be made to them until the show airs"

Laura nodded, a bit shocked at all of the secrecy.

"Well,?" the girl said looking at Laura.

Laura blinked at the girl "What?"

The girl jerked her head toward the rest of the boat "Aren't you gonna come onto the rest of the boat"

Laura blushed she forgot she was still standing at the entrance "Right"

She went to grab her suitcase, when the girl grinning made her way toward her "Don't worry about that, you go ahead, relax, we'll take care of your luggage" as the girl grabbed her luggage and went down and Laura went up, she turned her head and called to the girl "Hey!"

The girl paused and turned her head "Yeah"

"Whats your name?"

"Oleander"

"Pleased to meet you Oleander"

"Yeah, yeah" Oleander said in response, before she continued with her luggage.

Laura grinned and made her way back up to the deck. She looked out to the wide expanse of blue, she then eyed the tiny dot, that she suspected was the Island and suddenly she felt sick. Her gut felt queasy.

She took a big gulp of the air.

'Calm down Laura' she tried to tell herself 'it's going to be okay'.

She gripped the railing in-front of her 'Oh God, what exactly had she signed up for? This is happening! This is real! Her friends, colleagues…they are al going to see her being…different- on TV- oh no!'

'Breath in, breath out' she took a few deep breathes 'You are also going to meet other different people, relax Laura'

"Pretty exciting isn't it"

"Aargh" Laura yelped and spun around at the unexpected sound, she was sure she almost had a heart-attack.

The male, approaching her, was lean and thin, pale blue skin, green eyes, blue hair- which had dark green streaks in it, and he had a guitar which was slung behind him and he was barefoot.

He chuckled at her reaction "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you, I didn't realise you were so deep in thought" he then held out his hand "Dante by the way"

Laura shook her head "No, I mean, well yes you did startle me, but that's ok, I mean, not ok, but you have nothing to apologise for and ah-" blushing at her awkwardness Laura shook his hand "Laura"

Dante chuckled "You need to relax"

Laura sighed and glanced to where she assumed the Island was "I have a feeling, I won't relax until this is all over"

Dante made a 'hmmning' sound in agreement, before replying "Perhaps, but I'll let you on a little saying that helps me out 'If it's gonna happen, it's gonna happen, you can't control it or stop it, then why worry yourself over it? Let it happen and deal with it then'"

Laura sighed "Knowing that, doesn't really help"

Dante shrugged "How about some music?"

Laura nodded with a small smile on her face "That might work" she then gave a cheeky grin "but on the other hand- it all really depends on how good you are"

Dante chuckled swinging the guitar to his front "We'll, I'll let you be the judge then"

Laura grinned. At that moment, a third individual made their way up. It was a female, she was tall, taller than Dante and he was about six foot, she had dark olive skin, muscular, even through her grey long sleeved top Laura could see that, she had long, thick, wavy, black hair, she had dark blue almost black eyes which were surrounded by long curly lashes, and she had a small scar that crosses threw her right eyebrow and she has an ugly looking scar that crossed the bridge of her nose and ends at her right cheek, if there was more Laura couldn't tell.

The girl crossed the deck, to the opposite end of both Laura and Dante, didn't even acknowledge them, pulled out a cigarette box and a lighter from the back pocket of the black, denim jeans she wore, and leaned across the rail, tapping the ash from the cigarette into the ocean below, though as far as Laura could tell, she didn't seem like the type who'd care if the white boat got littered by ash.

Laura and Dante shared a look.

Laura smiled "I think it would be best to avoid her"

Dante smiled back "Agreed"

The boat started up, causing Laura to panic slightly, Dante pulled out his guitar and started playing some tunes, which calmed Laura instantly. She smiled at him "Thanks"

Continuing to play Dante gave a half-nod "Not a problem"

About a minute later, Oleander made her way up "Ok folks" she said as she rolled to the point of the deck, and stood between the three "no turning back now, you are now officially part of Total Drama Gerhardsson Island, we will arrive at the Island in a little over thirty-eight minutes, so take this time to relax, because trust me, the second you step on the Island, it is going to be fast paced and hands on real quick"

Dante and Laura shared nervous grins.

"Now, "Oleander continued "You can pull out at any moment, but if you do, you can't change your mind and good-bye the million, the rest in your contracts that you signed, about health, safety, obligations before and after, I won't go through here, as you would have gone through this with a Total Drama representative over Skype, before they were signed."

Oleander paused once more. Dante and Laura nodded, the last girl didn't even look in Oleanders direction, whether she was paying attention or not it was hard to tell. Oleander, didn't really care if the girl paid attention, she was here to give instructions, not make them listen, that was down to them.

"Now, when we arrive" Oleander checked her I-Pad "in thirty-seven minuets, I will signal to you all, when you get off, one at a time, you will step of the boat, don't worry about your luggage, follow the path until you reach the spot where two red posts are on either side of the path, wait there until Chris calls your name, then walk forward into the clearing, where the main cameras, Chris and the others can see you- got that?"

She looked around to everyone, again Laura and Dante nodded and again the last girl did nothing. Oleander decided to ignore her.

She pointed to Laura "You Laura, will be first,"

She then pointed to Dante "You Dante, will be second"

And finally she pointed to the girl "Don-" at the girls glare "Diamond" she corrected herself, to the preference the girl had rudely informed her of earlier when they first met, but Oleander knew from experience it was best to just do as girls like her say and ignore them the rest of the time, easier that way, though, she smirked to herself she decided to not make a note to Chris on the girls preference, it might be entertaining to watch "You are third and the last contestant"

Diamond, squished the last of her cigarette between her fingers and threw the remains into the Ocean. Oleander focused her attention on Laura and Dante "Any questions?"

The two shook their heads.

Oleander nodded "Right" she looked to her I-Pad "You have thirty-six minutes- enjoy" with that Oleander left.

Dante and Laura shared a look.

"No turning back- hey?" Laura said with a nervous chuckle, the reality of the situation was really sinking in now.

Dante grinned "No"

He put a hand to her shoulder "Like I said…"

"Its gonna happen, so don't worry about it, so just let it" Laura finished for him.

He nodded "Right"

They were silent for a moment, when Dante grinned "You wanna play a game?"

Laura, who had been distracted, once more by the island, turned to him confused "What?"

Dante shrugged "Play a game"

Laura furrowed her brows, thinking about what he just said "Like what?"

He shrugged "Name an animal"

She blinked "Orchid Mantis"

"And then I'll say an animal name beginning with an 's', like snail, and you'd have to pick an animal starting with 'L' and so on so forth, till the other can't pick one"

She grinned at him, animals she knew "Alright, you're on, lion"

"Narwhal"

"Leach"

And the game was on.

…..

As, they were both very good, they also tried to out-do each-other on obscurity and speed too, they knew there was only a time limit, so who got in the last word before Oleander arrived, would win.

"Pangolin" Laura said.

"Nutria"

"And, we are almost there" Oleander said, as she made her way, back up the deck.

"Dang" Laura whispered to Dante, who only responded by poking his tongue out at her, before the duo turned their full attention to Oleander.

Oleander nodded to Laura "Where just docking now, so you'd better be ready"

Laura nodded "Ready"

Oleander nodded "Right, well, you have to be"

Laura took a deep breath. Oleander, put a hand to her right ear where the earpiece she wore was visible, she then pointed to Laura "Right, Laura, you're up"

Laura nodded and turned to head out. Dante put a hand on her shoulder "I'm right behind ya"

She nodded and smiled at him "Thanks"

Taking deep breaths, she made her way to the back and exited "Point of no return Laura, just go with it" she whispered to herself as she stepped onto the gravelly path before her.

 **End.**

 **Ok, in all seriousness, Laura had me at 'Lion' I had to google animals starting with 'N', I recognised a few, but I wouldn't have been able to come up with them on the spot- well except maybe Newt and Numbat** **Well, last one done, hope you all enjoyed! Next chapter it all begins!**

 **Two short things first:**

 **Because, you've all seen these intro's, you all have a bit of an insight into everyone and I am curious as to your thoughts on** **things/ scenes you want to happen/see** **\- eg. Friendships, alliances, rivalries, flings, secret sharing, scaring, bitch fights, manipulation scenes, relationships, love triangles etc?** **You don't have to pm or review anything,** **but I am curious. Everything beyond chapter one is a surprise to me, at this point- as I only have chapter one planned at this point. I'd like to point out also,** **I'm not making any promises here** **, just curious and** **I'll keep anything you guy's mention in mind.**

 **As I mentioned- the first chapter is planned and I will spend the next week typing it, since I'm going away from the 21** **st** **of August till the 4** **th** **of September, the chapter after that most likely won't be out until a month later- however, I do plan on making the** **chapters long- hopefully around 20,000 words** **\- so even with-out the Holiday, the** **wait between** **chapters may be long** **, hopefully a month at most** **.- just a bit of a heads up really.**

 **Laura de Bruin- Mr X**

 **Dante Oakley- Pretzel Ninja**

 **Diamond (Donnabella Marcello)- GwendolynD**

 **Intern- Oleander Williams- .SP**

 **Info:**

* * *

 **Name: Laura de Bruin**

Age: 22

Gender: Female

Sexuality: Straight.

Nationality: Dutch

Current living situation:

Country (and city): She lives in Holland, in Tilburg.

Type of house: Town house.

With who: Her parents. (she plans to move osut after her study)

Family: Her parents and her brother. Both her father and brother are theriantropes as well, they are a (humanoid) bombardier beetle and a (humanoid) ladybug, respectively.

Super Natural Being: Theriantrope (name for a person that can change into one shape)

How does their Being work: She can change herself into a humanoid orchid mantis. If she stays in the shape for 12 hours, she automatically reverts back to human shape. If a lunar or solar eclipse occurs, she loses control of the shapeshifting, turning and staying in that shape for the maximal time (12 hours) without any possibility of changing back within that period of time. She can't transform partly. It's all or nothing.

Describe:

Abilities when transformed: As orchid mantis she has better senses, reflexes and strength combined with human intelligence.

Abilities as human: Basics of martial arts, for self defense. She also plays a flute.

Limitations: She may get instincts, such as mating instincts when seeing her love interest. Also, her eyes while better, are also a weak spot; they get damaged easily.

Appearance: I can't really describe, but I have a picture: www. deviantart art /Cora-Commission-364978611 (without spaces of course) This is what her orchid mantis shape looks like (except that it lacks breasts -mantises don't have those and neither does she then). She grows to about 6.2 feet tall.

As a human, she has chestnut brown hair, very straight and in a braid most of the time. Her eyes are dark blue. She is quite short: 5.2 feet.

Clothing: A sleeveless, white crop top, a pastel pink skirt, white leggings and black sneakers.

Stereotype: the girl next door

Personality: Laura is insecure. She doubts her own judgement and usually just follows others. She needs to learn to trust herself more. She's quite sensitive, but this makes her considerate as well; she knows others might not be happy with what she says. Laura is very creative and often finds solutions to problems with her out of the box thinking, but she's also absentminded, because she's always thinking/ being creative. Laura is innocent, an idealist and very optimistic. She always looks for the good in things. If she stops being optimistic, then you know something is terribly wrong. Laura hates conflict and usually plays mediator when people are fighting.

Biography: Laura has never thought of theriotropy as something strange, when she was younger. Her father and brother had it too, and her mother never said it was not normal. She only found out later, in school. She's been laughed at, for having such a vivid imagination. It made her feel dumb, effectively founding her insecurity. She knows she's not stupid, but still. Now she never tells anyone about her 'condition', preferring to keep it a secret. She is studying biology, because she loves animals and figured out that there must be other supernatural beings like her.

Audition:  
*Laura is seen fiddling with the camera* "How do you turn this thing on...oh. It's already on." *She lets go of the camera and smiles shyly* "Er, hi. My name is Laura de Bruin and I'm a theriantrope. I heard you were looking for supernatural beings, so, here I am."  
"Laura? Someone's here for you." "Oh! I'm coming!" *She walks off, unintentionally pulling the camera with her, making it fall*  
*static*

* * *

 **Name: Dante Oakley**

Age: 21

Gender: male

Sexuality: heterosexual

Nationality: American

Current living situation-

Country (and city): Maine

Type of house: He lives in a small shack.

With who: He lives with several animals including Willow his best friend/mouse.

Family: His mother is a siren named Emmalyn and his father is a wood nymph named Jay. Other than that, he only has his friend/mouse Willow,

Super Natural Being: Wood nymph/siren hybrid

How does their Being work-

Is their one or two forms? ie. do they transform?: No transformation.

If, No: what do they look like: Wood nymphs are human like creatures that usually have light green skin, vines and flowers in their hair, and occasionally butterfly like wings. Sirens are human like creatures with light blue skin and glowing eyes.

Abilities: Plant manipulation, healing, talking to animals, and the ability to control animals.

Limitations: He can only control plants when he is playing his guitar. He can only heal other people, he has to be singing to do it, and it takes a lot of energy. He has to be looking at the other animal he is trying to control, he has to concentrate and is completely defenseless, he has to play his guitar while controlling them, and it takes a lot of energy.

Anything else: Wood nymphs are guardians of the forest that are created to protect it. They are able to communicate and possibly become animals. They are also granted the power of life and are able to manipulate plants and heal.  
Sirens are mythical creatures that sing in order to use magical spells. They exist to protect some type of treasure or in some cases a person. They can hypnotize, create illusions, and control people with their singing.  
(Also, I wrote the limitations and abilities for Dante since he is a hybrid rather than just one creature.)

Appearance: Dante is 6 feet tall with a skinny yet athletic built and pale blue skin. He has green eyes and dark blue hair with green streaks.

Clothing: Dante usually wears a tattered gray hoodie over a purple tshirt and blue jeans. He often walks around barefoot, but wears black sandals if he has to.

Stereotype: The Laid back Musician

Personality: Dante has a very carefree and relaxed nature. He's a fun loving guy who loves to joke around with other people and has a good sense of humor. He's not the smartest person, but he is really good at guessing how people are feeling. He will often try to help his friends with their problems if he an do something about it. However, he is sometimes seen as lazy sine he doesn't try to go above and beyond when doing things and often focuses on relaxing or his music. He has a passion for music and often plays it to relax or think. It's even how he uses most of his powers. He keeps his guitar with him at all times and is very protective of it. He cares about his music and hates when people talk bad about it. He has a habit of losing his usual joking and fun loving nature when people start to make fun of his music. He ends up growing depressed and reluctant to even play music or try his best. As a wood nymph, Dante deeply cares about nature. He hates seeing animals hurt or in pain and tries to help them whenever he can. He can easily lose his laid back nature when he sees someone purposefully hurting animals. He has had a track been known to use his powers against hunters for killing animals. He loves being around them and talking to them. He even has a pet mouse named Willow that is one of his best friends. He also has a hatred for vegan jokes and people who force others to be vegetarian. Dante rarely uses his powers due to how unpredictable they can sometimes be. His mind often wanders when he's trying to use his powers and he often makes mistakes.

Biography: As one of the first Nymph/Siren hybrids, Dante was originally seen as an outcast and a freak by both Sirens and Nymphs alike. He wanted them to stop treating him as if he was a freak. The only person he was able to call a friend was a small mouse named Willow. However he couldn't do anything to impress him since he didn't have the normal powers of a wood nymph or siren. Eventually, he learned how to somewhat use his powers, but he was still weak compared to children that were younger than him. That was when his parents decided to give him something that would help. He was given a magic guitar that was meant to help him control his powers. He learned how to play it very quickly and learned how to somewhat control his magic with it soon afterward. He managed to impress both sirens and wood nymphs alike with this ability. This made him realize his dream. That dream is to become a great musician. Eventually, he moved out of his house and started working on a music career. However, he still hasn't been discovered. That was when Willow broght him an add for Total Drama. Seeing this as a chance to rise up, Dante instantly signed up.

Audition: *Static* A young skinny man with blueish skin, green eyes, and dark blue hair with green streaks taps the camera. He seemed to be wearing a tattered gray hoodie over a purple tshirt and jeans."Uh...Hello? Is this thing on?" He turns and talks to someone off camera. "Hey Lester! Can you hold the camera for me? You're kinda the only other person who can hold it the camera still without crushing it."  
More static appears before we see the same young man again. He seemed to be standing in a clearing withing a forest. "Hey there. The name's Dante. Dante Oakley. I'm here to audition for your next big show. And I know what you're thinking. 'Why should we hire this guy in the middle of the woods?' Well I'll show you exactly."  
He holds his hands out in front of him as two birds swoop by and drop a guitar in his hands. He barely manages to catches the guitar and looks in the direction the birds flew off two. "Be more careful next time guys. That was way too close." A few squawks and chirps are heard before he looks back at the camera. "Oh! We're still rolling. Anyway, check this out."  
He grins as he begins to play a song on his guitar. Vines begin to rise from the ground and begin to form a plant statue. It seemed to be a sculpture of Dante playing his guitar. The vines move to make it look like the statue was also playing. He glances back and notices the statue he chuckles to himself while still playing when that statue suddenly swings the guitar at him. He quickly ducks to avoid it and stops playing.  
"That was close..." He looks back at the camera and chuckles. "Anyway, I hope you pick me to be a part of your show." He strums a few notes on the guitar for fun and accidentally makes the vine smack the camera away. As it hits the floor a monkey can be seen running away. Dante sighs and says, "Sorry Lester! I played the wrong note!" He looks at the camera and waves. "Anyway, I can't wait to see you on the show!"  
He runs towards Lester the monkey and says, "Willow, turn the camera off for me!" A small mouse walks up to the camera and gives a small wave. It jumps up and turns off the camera. Dante could be seen talking to Lester in the distance.  
*Static*

* * *

 **Diamond- Mermaid**

Full Name: Diamond- preferred name, the name she uses. (Donnabella Marcello- but it is the name her parents picked- she doesn't like it)

Nickname (If Any?):

Age (20-24): 24

Gender: Female

Sexuality: Straight- I'll make a note here, she has had casual sex, but has never really had a relationship

Nationality: Italian, originally from Venice

Current Living situation:

Country (and City): Italy, Venice

Type of House: Town House

With Who: Tyson (her best friend)

Family: Mum, Dad, Grandpa (Deceased), Grandma (Deceased)

Supernatural Being: Marmaid

How does their being work:

Is there one or two forms?: Two

If No, what do they look like:

If yes, how do they look transformed: generally her body would be slightly paler, and there are faint skin coloured scales along her top half, webbed fingers and claws, fangs, and the bottom half is a long black, dark blue tail, with hints of purple through it, the left side of the bottom fin has a scar running through it, she wears tube like top on the top half- which seems to be made from some sort of skin, like whale, dolphin or shark- if you ask her it is shark. She also, tends to have seaweed, bits of shell and other debris in her hair.

Clothing, scars, markings- from her human form don't transfer to her mermaid form and vice versa.

How do they look human: no traits from mermaid form

Can they control transformation: yes

Can they do part transformation: nope- all or nothing

Abilities when transformed:

All water based really- can control it, heat it, freeze it, create whirl pools, really good swimmer- obviously

All related to water really.

Abilities when human: same, just not as good as swimmer

Limitations: dehydrated, or no water about, pretty useless, she can't create water- eg from moisture or anything, or make it rain, there has to be water around

Appearance:

Tall, six foot four, fit and muscular, dark olive skin, long thick wavy black hair- that goes to her mid-back (normally worn in a messy bun), a long oval shaped face, big lips, dark blue almost black eyes, thick curly lashes,

Scars: rough one, across the bridge of the nose, to mid cheek (age 22 gang fight)

-scar above right eye (age 12 fishermen)

-scar side of head- partly on neck (age 12 fishermen)

-scars- inside of both arms and right shoulder (age 14 bandits)

\- burn scar- left side down rib-cage (age 22 gang fight)

-stab wound- upper left thigh (age 22 gang fight)

-scar- right hand (age 19- old and heavy window fell on it)

Scars, are all explained in bio they are pointed out, when I come across them.

Clothes:

Piercings, up and down right ear- with a black spike at the top, belly piercing, and tongue piercing, only two piercings in left ear.

She always wears a cord around her neck- which has a shark tooth hanging from the end of it.

She also owns a few pieces of leather jewellery- often bracelets, chockers, and necklaces.

Grey, long sleeved sweat short, which has a hood, black denim pants, dark brown 'puff' vest, dark brown work boots with steel caps.

She always, carries a knife with her, which is often tucked away in her hair.

The only expensive piece of jewellery, is a ring her Grandmother gave her- it is big- made from gold, with a few tribal looking patterns etched into it. At the top, there is a circle base, along the ring are a few pearls, at the top however, there is a massive ruby, which is surrounded by pearls- as it's the family ring she wears it.

Personality:

To put thinks simply, Diamond, is rude, non-trusting, closed off, and violent.

She hates the world, thinks of it as unfair, and if you can gain an advantage somewhere, somehow, get it. She has had allot of bad luck in her life and has learnt to deal with a situation when things don't go her way.

She is rude, she will speak her mind, say what she wants when she wants and do what she wants when she wants, if she offends someone- like smoking at the breakfast table or being politically incorrect or even swearing- she doesn't care. Whilst she isn't the nicest of beings, in all fairness she treats everyone the same.

She doesn't trust and therefore closed off- she'd avoid talking about herself when she can, if someone pushes her to tell them something about her, that she doesn't want to say, she'll just lie- simple as that. She tends to keep to herself, she really dislikes talking about herself- her business is her business no one else's. Why she also she hates gossip/ gossipers- who gives a toss about someone else's life- stick to your own. One redeeming quality from that, is that she doesn't pry if anything.

Because, she doesn't trust, she is very independent and finds it hard to rely on someone else to not cheat her- she has been used too many times. So, as a team player she kind of sucks. She just won't trust someone to just do their part and not try to screw with her- especially when there is money at stake.

Talking about money- greed and wealth are two hates of hers- they have caused her soo much hardship and grief. (all explained in bio)

Also, authority figures, they have let her down and never really helped her, just helped the wealthy get richer. She is a bit of a rebel- she won't purposefully go against the law- who wants to go to jail, but if she can find a loop hole or find a way to get away with something- she'd do it- her own little way of 'sticking it to the man'. Mainly for her own satisfaction- she doesn't want to change the world- just disrupt it a bit.

She is a doer- not a thinker or planer- if there is a job to be done- no use winging and complaining- just get it done.

She will use physical force, if it would get something done quicker, or persuade someone to get it done. She doesn't care.

She is rather violent in general too- actions- eg- to kill a fly she'd slam it pretty hard into a table for example (if she only had one hand free), or to stop some paper moving she'd stab her knife into it (instead of finding a paper weight), or if a door was jammed- she'd use brute force (though she is often successful)…etc.

Intelligent wise- she isn't very smart- there are many gaps in her education and she just scraped through secondary schooling. She hasn't done further schooling- manly trade/ apprenticeships. But, she does have bucket loads of common sense and street smarts.

She is a bottler of emotions- she tries to not show what she is feeling (and at this stage in her life is quite good at it), but then has random explosions- eg- random things keep annoying her- until she just explodes in anger, or sadness- she could spend a day by herself, before she is normal, or she could suddenly be very passionate about human rights etc- it all just builds up till she explodes.

She has a weakness for the vulnerable- a little bit of a 'un-angle', not all the time, but if she see's someone being manipulated, or bullied, she may help them out- in her own way (eg threaten the person doing the manipulating or beat up the bully)- she doesn't want thanks, or to be a 'hero' or 'sweet'- because let's face it she isn't, but- as explained in bio- she can empathise with someone who has been bullied or used for someone else's means.

She wants the simple life (oh so she says) to be left alone and no 'excitement'. She can live by her own means and she is ok with that, you don't need more.

To sum up- over all, she isn't very nice and she has a tendency to lie and be closed up, she is violent, but she does have a few redeeming qualities- she is rude to and lies to everyone equally, she will put her head down and get a job done, she doesn't pry and she'll 'protect' the manipulated and used.

Bio:

Diamond came from a rich Venetian family. Her father was a Merman who went to live on land, his parents (Diamond's grand parents), concerned for him, followed. He was twenty years old, when he had Diamond (or Donabella, as he and his wife had named her).

Diamond's mother came from a rich upper-class family and almost disowned her, because she was going to marry a no-body, but Diamonds father won them over. Money and ambition drive the two of them and it is that same passion, that drew them together and that they came over. Mainly, why his parents followed him, because they were concerned where this greed would drive him and what it would make of him and they wanted to help when they can.

As a family, they are not cut-off from the merpeople, but Diamond's father is happy enough to leave them behind. It was left to Diamonds grandparents' to educate her on her history.

As parents, Diamonds parents were very strict, pressurizing, wanting their girl to be the best, and were hardly around. Whilst Diamond, didn't know them for a long period, she still remembered such things about them and recognised those things again, when she saw them again.

As her parents were rich, thieves tried to break in, most were unsuccessful, but one group succeeded, and Diamond was in the wrong place in the wrong time, and was kidnapped at the age of eight for ransom.

Unfortunately for the kidnappers and Diamond, her parents weren't willing to pay the ransom, even though they could easily pay it. So, Diamond was planned on being their servant girl. One day, she saw his chance of escape, she dived into a body of water, just after she transformed, one of his kidnappers threw a knife into her and which into her tail.

But, Diamond swam anyway. Eventually, when she felt it was safe, she pulled the knife out, leaving a permanent scar on the left side of her fin- and thus the reason she limps.

She bumped into a merman, who took her in and helped her. She at the time, didn't know he was an outsider and a crook. But, then gradually, used her as a thief, both in the merpeople world and human. Her small frame being handy for tricky situations. When, she found this out, she wanted to run, but she didn't know where to, so she stuck it out. But, in one instance, she was too big and got stuck, hearing the police, the merman fled into the ocean, leaving Diamond alone.

She was ten years old, by this time, and in England. she didn't get arrested, but became a ward of the state. As she didn't have known family, as by now she wasn't using his family name just Diamond (since she didn't like her parents or the name they gave her ), and there wasn't any records for her.

So, she was put into the foster system. Unfortunately for her, she got landed with a foster family, that used the system to get welfare payments and didn't really look after the kids. So a few months after her stay, Diamond and another kid her age- Tyson escaped.

They were living on the streets, it wasn't easy, but Diamond never felt freer. About a year and a half later, and Diamond was 12, they were struggling through a cold winter, when Diamond thought she should share with Tyson her secret. For a while, they fed on seafood, doing their best to make sure Diamond wasn't spotted. But, Diamond, got braver and more comfortable and one day, not only was she spotted, but captured by fishermen, in a net and before she could do anything to escape, she was knocked out cold (creating scar above her right eye and side of the head- they hit her twice).

Tyson, having seen this, hidden from the fishermen, waited till their back were turned, crept up to Diamond, woke her up and freed her, so she could make an escape.

From that point on, Diamond trusted Tyson completely.

A few weeks later, the fishermen spotted Tyson and Diamond on the streets, chased them and almost captured them, but they just managed to get away. They thought to themselves, if they wanted to survive, they'd have to learn how to fight.

A few weeks after that, they met a man, who helped them steal some food, who lived in a simple apartment, in one of the dodgiest parts of London, but looked after himself well (tidy dressed etc). His name was Peter Alexander (Well, it was likely a fake name, but that was what, they knew him as that), what they didn't know is, that he was an ex-MI6 agent, but what they did know, is that he did some things for the government that he can't talk about and that he knew some neat tricks about survival and fighting.

So, he looked after them and taught them a few neat tricks and a few fighting basics. They weren't pros, but they could handle themselves better.

When, Diamond, was 14, she saw an advert in a paper, from her Grandparents, showing her young face, after 6 years they were still looking for her.

Peter gave her one last bit of advice, advice he wished he heard when he was younger "Keeping your loved ones around you is important, family is important"

With that in mind, Diamond, with Tyson, had to find a way to Venice.

They illegally, crossed the border and started a trek into France, where they were met with bandits, who wanted to take their meagre belongs it was a rough fight, but they just got away. (This was where Diamond got a scar on the right side of her neck, inside of her arms )

Allegra, a girl from Rome, who was eighteen at the time, was driving from England to Rome, when she saw the two beaten up, wanting to delay the meeting with her parents, decided to help them out. She brought them to the nearest town and got them to the local medical centre. She then also, brought them as close to the border as she could.

Diamond was greeted warmly by his Grandparents, who also, took in Tyson. They got the two enrolled to a fine secondary school.

As both never really had a proper education, both struggled, but they made friends with another outcast, who helped them over the years. The kid, they befriended, was a genius, two years younger than them, but doing their courses.

He was an outcast, because, he was two years younger than everyone else, or a genius and too smart and mature for peers his age. They became friends, when about two days, after Tyson and Diamond got enrolled, Diamond saw the kid get picked on by older kids. Diamond, walked up to them and beat them up.

From that moment on, she got a reputation, which meant the kids stayed away from her (which she liked as they were all snobs)- except for Enzo (the genius) and Tyson. After her suspension of two weeks (she wasn't expelled because Enzo spoke up for her), Enzo became a good friend of hers. They were a close trio.

14-17, Diamond, went to school, and with Tyson, her grand-parents signed the two up for proper martial arts lessons, hearing of their interest. She also, got to learn more about the merpeople community, which her grandparents' introduced her to again, and went with her to visit the community and meet others.

She also got to know Enzo's parents. Two kind hard working parents, who worked hard to support Enzo into college,. Enzo's father, is a mechanic and worked in two garages- taught Diamond about engines and how to ride a motorbike, because Diamond showed interest in motorbikes.

Enzo's mother is a cleaner and takes what job she can.

At 18, her grandparents, practically kicked her and Tyson out "You are always welcome here to visit, and we'd love to visit you when you get settled, but you do not belong here"

They even helped the duo find an apartment. When she was 19, she had her first Robin Hood moment.

Enzo, needed help with College fees. Not wanting to ask her Grandparents, whilst they gladly would help, her Grandpa had cancer and her parents were suing them for some inane reason.

She had stayed in contact with Allegra, who was visiting her partner in Venice and had invited her marriage pressuring parents to meet her- however, they didn't know Allegra's partner was a she and would most likely disown her. So, as she was about to be disowned, she suggested robbing them.

And so, with Allegra's help, they did. Also, when she got the scar on her right hand- on her way out of the house, the heavy window fell on it.

Between 18 and 24, they did a few more Robin Hood type deeds, but this one stands out and is the most important one.

A few months after their first Robin Hood robbery, his Grandfather died. Diamond, moved back in with her Grandmother, and helped her move to a smaller place. She then also, gave her son and daughter in-law (Diamond's parents), whatever money they wanted- money never really mattered to her any way.

She is still rich, but lives simply with help.

Diamond, works, as a mechanic with Tyson (she did do an apprenticeship at 18 as a carpenter, but when she was 21 she got herself fired- a customer changed their mind about something and she had one of her explosive moments and yelled at the customer for over an hour)- she really doesn't want to go up in the world, she prefers a simple life, with adventure on the side. Enzo, is now in Oxford, creating a carrier through academics, he visits every once in a while, so does his parents and Allegra and her partner. His Grandmother visited often too.

Tyson, Enzo, Enzo's parents, Peter Alexander, Allegra, and her grandparents. Are the only people, she trusts and considers friends.

Though she is slowly getting to know Allegra's partner too.

22, she accidentally, crossed paths with a big time drug dealer (in a scary fight she got burnt and resulted in a burn scar bottom right side of body (left of stomach)- also, the few knife wounds in upper left thigh and main scar on face) and she had to leave the Country for a period- she visited Peter Alexander, who helped her and Tyson track them down and set them up to be caught by the police.

Earlier this year- 24-, her Grandmother passed away, she spent the last few months in scarily depressive grief. Tyson, saw an advert for Total Drama, and thought it would do her some good- get out a bit and shake her body up for a bit, and have her attention elsewhere.

Audition Tape:

The camera shows a guy, who also looks like he is around 24 (and actually is), pale skinned with freckles, dirty light brown short curled hair, light blue eyes, a rock t-shirt, jeans, and a red sport's car cap, put on backward.

He grinned at the camera "Hi Total Drama, my name is Tyson, but I'm not applying, I'm completely normal, and have no need for your show, no, but my mate needs you, she threw you're letter in the bin, but I think it'll do her some good"

He then turns the camera around and we walk down a corridor, then we see a car garage, where Diamond is bent down working over a car, but her face is looking scarily stony, her eyes fierce as she glares at the car, as if she could melt it with her glare.

"Yeah, that's my mate Diamond, not a pretty face, but a nice girl, once you get to know her" we hear Tyson say, behind the camera, as the screen stays on Diamond.

"Don't know what you're doing, but turn that infernal thing off" Diamond says, as she quickly and forcefully throws a spanner in Tyson's direction, with-out looking at him. Tyson moves, only just missing it.

Tyson turns the camera around and shows the dent in the wall, left by the spanner, Diamond threw.

He then walks back down the corridor, away from Diamond, and turns the camera back to him "She's not in the best of moods at the moment, but really, she is a nice girl- really, you just need to dig really deep and you'll see"

Tyson ducks, as a hammer, is thrown over his head.

Tyson chuckles and rounds the corner, before facing the camera once more "Pick her, trust me, she isn't always like this, she just needs to cool down- I promise"

The camera is then switched off.

Anything else?:

Like to add here, that remember, she has a limp on her left side (Which is a visible scar on her left fin) and that at the start she would be extra moody and grumpy for about two days, because Tyson set her up and she'd hate the fact that she got tricked, but soon she'll get over it. She'll still be broody, but not as scary and unapproachable as the first two days and will actually try and care about winning.

Also, speaks both Italian and English.

* * *

 **Name:Oleander Williams**

Age:18

Gender:Female

Sexuality:Straight but has experimented

Nationality:Canadian

Current living situation:Currently looking for a place to live

Country (and city):Canada

Type of house:She just kicked out of the orphanage and needs to find a place soon since it got awkward with old roommate at the apartment.

With who: With one of the of girls of the Rollar Derby Team named Sandra who's bisexual and is allergic to strawberries

Family:Doesn't know who's her family

Super Natural Being: A mutant with super speed and agility.

How does their Being work: because we are dealing with myths and because several books, movies, tv shows comics, and other media have dealt with supernatural creatures in their own way, there are several different ideas of what characteristics belong to different creatures, so basically here I want you're view on how you view the being, to simplify,:She didn't reach her powers into later in life at 15 that's when her powers kicked in when she ran away with from the cops for stealing food.

Is their one or two forms? ie. do they transform?They only have one form

If, No: what do they look like:Same as human

If, Yes: How they looked transformed:

How do they look human:

Can they control transformation: eg transform at any time

Can they do part transform: eg, just hand etc or does it have to be all or nothing

Abilities when transformed:

Abilities when human: if both are same, just say same as above:She has the power of super speed that can create sonic boom, can move bullets and can vibrate her molecules through solid objects

Abilities:She is street smart, knows how to sew and cook also can fight fairly well due to roller derby. Also good at leading.

Limitations:She can't go back in time with speed unfortunately. She doesn't have super strength so she can only carry one person when running usting people she barely knows

Anything else:Hates stuck up people who are really rich. Fear of abandonment. Tears up when people mention parents and family. Loves Yaoi. Sleeps with a red panda plushie due to it being her only connection to her family. Loves blonde haired guys. Likes meat and ginger ale.

Basically, pretend I know the basic concepts and nothing else. I know its allot, but I need to be able to picture your Supernatural being and how it works.: When running from the cops she can run fast enough to get away and steal their donuts. Able to push and shove all the people on the other team. She only takes one minute to clean things for her roomates apartment. Once got ten kids out of a burning school in ten seconds. Can steal a guy's boxer in one second

Appearance:She has light pink and blue hair that's dyed orignally blonde she keeps it in a ponytail,tan skin,blue gray eyes,5 feet 4 inches,pink lips,freckles over her cheeks,only one piercing per ear, button nose,well toned body, oleander flower tattoo on her lower back

Clothing:small black sport shorts with one white and one pink stripe, baby blue All star roller skates, baby blue shirt that shows her midriff that has a pink number 7, blue lightning bolt earrings

Stereotype:Roller Derby Chick

Personality: Should make sense and match stereotype, I also want to see some flaws.: Has a habbit of doing pranks on jerks due to the mean people of the orphanage. Hides her kind sweet side to those she doesn't trust. Has a hatred of rich people due to them always flaunting their money and calling her hopeless case. Gags when she sees two people in kiss because cheesiness and sweetness don't go well together also she doesn't really trust in love. She's very charitable and donates money due to understanding e's very tomboyish and feisty

Biography: I find this part very important,the more I know about them, the more I understand them. You have until the 9/10th of July, so take you're time spent most of her of childhood at the orphanage. At 14 she robbed a convenience store for a bag of jerky and a soda when the cops started to chase her she noticed people going slow soon realized she was fast and hide in the nearest place. A roller derby rink there was try outs and they would pay money so she joined and impressed them using her new found powers. Years later she turns 18 and is kicked out of the orphanage. One of her team mates takes her in. One new years eve she and her roommate get drunk the next day she has an oleander flower tattoo on her lower back and her roommate next to her in bed in her birthdaysuit. It's awkward and she gives her a few months to find a new place to live. She goes out roller blading when a newspaper hits her in the face and she reads an for Total Drama and decides to try out.

Audition: Should give me an idea on how you see your characterWe see a roller derby and a bunch of girl skating and fighting and bumping into each other. Later we see a girl a roller derby outfit sipping a ginger ale she then speaks"Sup I'm Oleander Williams and just like the flower pretty to look at but toxic poison if you near"The reason you should pick me is because I will be a tough competitor like my so-called teammates who I don't trust called the Push-Overs but that just makes me a fiercer so choose me please "


	9. Daisies and Tulip's

**Ah hem…one week….two months…well- where was I? Just a mixed combination of me being on holiday, being busier than expected, assignments, and laziness. But! It is out! I will, no longer give predictions for when the next chapter is out, but hopefully I'll keep to this standard.**

 **Thank-you for your kind patience, I hope this chapter makes up for it**

 **For this chapter and any other chapter in the future,** **anything** **wrong with your characters,** **let me know!** **Even if it is only eye colour! I mean it! I won't change it in the chapter where you see the mistake, but I'll make a note of it for future chapters.**

 **Daisy's and Tulip's**

Standing under the glaring heat of the sun, was Chris McClean. A Male stood by him, a tallish, slender, light muscled male, with sharp almost feminine qualities, pale alabaster skin, straight dark black hair, his fringe covering his left eye, and big electric greeny/yellow eyes the colour reminiscent of cats, his name was Vincent Brooks. And he was holding, two hand-held fans and he was fanning Chris.

Standing in the distance behind Chris, were the contestants, some were faring ok in the dry heat, whilst others had discarded some clothing layers to deal better. Marina, was using her powers, to create a small controlled wave from the Ocean to form above the contestants and turn it into a mist, unfortunately since the producer's considered the display a distraction from the actual introductions, she could only do it during breaks, as they waited for a new lot of contestants to arrive. Geordie too was doing his best to help, by creating a gentle breeze, but he often over-powered it, being much more used to bigger and not so controlled creations, those who stood next to him, were looking a little windswept.

The mansion, with its shrubbery, stood impressively behind them, creating a perfect frame for the camera crew. Chris is standing on a wide gravel pathway that leads up to the house, there is thinner gravel path-way, which most is covered by trees and other plant life, only a few meters clear of any shrubbery, which we can see, that leads to just in-front of where Chris is standing.

Chris smiles, a big cheesy grin at the camera "Welcome, back to Gerhardsson Island, we have met, fifteen of our contestants, and are now about to meet our last three, all the way from the land of cheese, windmills, prostitutes, and clogs, we have our sixteenth contestant and a Theriantrope LAURA DE BRUIN"

Chris gestures to the parting between the shrubbery that shrouds the second pathway and Laura walks from it, slowly makes her way towards Chris a nervous smile on her face.

"Laura" Chris greets as he approaches her.

"Chris" Laura says as she nervously shakes Chris's hand, her Dutch accent clear "Pleasure to be here"

"Yeah, yeah" Chris says when Laura doesn't move, as he gestures to the others behind him "Get moving, we have a schedule to feel"

Laura nods "Of-course- right, sorry" Chris shoves her "Get!"

Laura almost stumbles over her feet, trying to make a hasty retreat from Chris. Marina walks forward to greet her, and brings her towards the group she had been standing with, which consisted of: Skyler, Jordon, and Darla.

Chris, grins at the camera again "And our seventeenth contestant, Wood Nymph/Siren Hybrid DANTE"

Dante makes his way to Chris, the two swiftly fist-pump at Dante's approach "Sweet, Dante my man" Chris says.

Dante nods and the two shake hands "Chris man" Dante says, as he makes his way to the rest of the contestants.

Chris then turns his head and shouts in Laura's direction "That's! How you do it!"

"Oooooh" Laura moans as she places her head into her hands. Feeling utterly embarrassed at how foolish she appeared and being singled out for it.

Darla leans forward and puts a hand on Laura's shoulder "Relax, just ignore him, he is just an old man having a mid-life crisis"

"Oi! Host running the show, it means a-plenty" Chris yells at them.

"Nah-it doesn't" Necalli decided to randomly chime in.

Chris glares at him, the producers hadn't told him, that the 't' in his last name was silent, so he had stumbled in saying it, unfortunately for him, he wasn't given a chance to reshoot the scene. Not only, because of timing issues, but apparently the audience would love it, so he still resented that the guy had inadvertently allowed him to look foolish on the show. Some would say, it wasn't much of a deal, but to Chris- everything counted.

"And I'm not old" Chris stubbornly retorted, referring to the other point Dante had brought up.

"Yeah you are" Necalli shouted back.

Chris scowled, noticing the gestures from the camera crew telling him to continue, he sighed and smiled at the camera "And finally, we meet our last contestant, a mermaid, all the way from the land of canals, masks, singing men in stripped shirts, and cobbled laneways, meet contestant number eighteen DONABELLA Mar-"

-SLAM-

"OW!" Chris exclaimed, rubbing his face.

Donabella, had stomped toward Chris, upon hearing Chris speak her name and punched him "Diamond" she growled, in a low gravelly tone "my name is Diamond" and she stomped off. She then stalked towards, the cheering and laughing contestants, though most gave her a wide birth, taking note of her expression and the angry, aggressive aura she gave off.

Sasha, gave a small shake of her head at Diamond's action, silly petty girl, she thought.

Chris rubbed his face and scowled at Diamond "First of all, why the face, the face is the money maker! And second! Aren't Mermaids supposed to be, beautiful and serene, with long wavy locks or something?"

Diamond shrugged and lit a cigarette "I could kick you in the balls if you prefer"

Chris pulled a face "a- no!"

Olive and Mistawasi, both who were nearest to her, edged away slightly.

Albhe wolf whistled "You and me the next moment we're free, I like what I see"

Diamond looked to him and gave a shrug.

"Oi Chef!" Chris called ignoring the young adult's reactions.

"Yes" Chef grunted, as he made as his appearance.

"Thought you said, there was some beautiful mermaid!" Chris said.

"No, I said Venetian and Mermaid, not my fault you made your own assumptions" Chef corrected him.

"Ugg" Chris groaned "You should've corrected me"

Chef gave a low chuckle "And miss this fun? Never"

Chris sighed "Fine, whatever"

He then turned to address the contestants' "Welcome, to Gerhardsson Island!"

The contestants just stared blankly at him, not really reacting.

Chris sighed "I think I have some duds here, show some excitement people!"

When, he still received nothing, Chris sighed "Fine- whatever, anyway, we still need a photo" Chris gestured to the group "Come on, arrange yourselves, try to be centre of the main pathway, smallsies at the front yady yada yada"

Diamond scowled "Can I skip this?"

Chris shook his head "Ah- no"

She rolled her eyes and marched to stand behind everyone else.

Randy came forward "Can I take the photo? I'd love to take the photo!"

"No!" Chris replied getting irritated.

He looked to the slow moving group, as they tried to make an arrangement.

"Quick time people!" Chris exclaimed "we haven't got all day! Just find a spot and stay!"

Eventually they arranged themselves, Chris and Chef, went to stand on opposite ends.

"Ok, say Gerhardsson Island" Chris instructed.

"GERHARDSSON ISLAND"

-CRASH-

-Click-

Two giant monster like, leafy trees, covered in vines fell, one falling from the left and the other from the right; they crossed in the middle, blocking most from the shot, all except for Chris and Chef.

The resulting shot, with the mansion in the background, two giant trees, that criss-crossed in-front of the contestants, from what could be seen, were either screaming or ducking for cover, and Chris smiling, arms casually crossed on the left hand side, and on the right is a grinning Chef, though the grin looked a bit more manic and insane compared to Chris's, and he stood a bit more imposing and firm, also with his arms crossed.

"Excellent!" Chris said after the photo was taken. He made his way from the group and stood to face them, Chef walking next to him.

The contestants either groaned or glared at him.

Chris just laughed at their disgruntled faces "Well, " he gestured to Chef "this is Chef, he cooks your meals, my second in command, and law enforcer around here"

Chef grunted.

"And that" Chris pointed to the Mansion "is your lodgings"

There was a few wolf whistles as they took in the mansion.

"Nice" Skyler exclaimed.

"I appreciate your style" Nelly said.

"Before, you get to look, we have teams and your first challenge" Chris said.

"What? First challenge now?" Jordon asked.

"Yup" Chris happily replied popping the 'p'.

Geordie howled "Fantastic!"

Blue laughed gleefully, just out of pure excitement.

"It decides your living quarters, and your team" Chris said.

"Aren't we all staying there" Skyler asks.

"Yeah" Chris says "But, there are two wings, winning team, gets to pick the wing to sleep in and trust me, you want to pick where you sleep"

"So how do we pick our teams?" Albhe drawls out, a bored look on his face.

"If you just let me speak, no interruption's, you'll find out" Chris snaps.

Albhe rolls his eyes "Whatever man"

"Get on with it!" Geordie yells out in excitement.

"There are two teams Dwindling Daisy's and the Tired Tulips, you pick your own teams, somewhere on this Island there are some caves, it is in these caves, where you would find ornaments, specifically Tulip's and Daisy's, there are exactly eight of each, which ornament you pick, chooses your team"

Donnabella snorted "So that's it? Find an ornament?"

Chris glared at her "Not finished! There is still the matter of rooms, you come back here with your idol and see those tree's" Chris pointed to two tree's either side of the mansion, they, were both tall, leafy, very sturdy looking with vines crawling up and down them "if you look closely at the top are two boxes, you put all of your teams idols into a box and it would open to reveal a key, a key to the mansion, the first team, to get the key and open the door wins and trust me- you wanna win"

"Um" Olive steps forwards, blushing slightly at all the attention on her "So, we are to find a random cave on our own? No maps to mark out the right one?"

"Chef!" Chris calls out.

Chef comes walking in, a stand in his hand, which had maps in it, he then walks next to Chris and dumps the stand down, in-front of him, his rather harsh treatment to the stand causes most of the maps to fall out of it and to the ground.

Chris looks to the contestants expectedly, when they do nothing "Challenge has started losers!" he calls out, before he and Chef casually start to walk away.

"Ollie" he calls "Where's my martini?" Oleander appears, a martini in her hand and a scowl on her face "Its Oleander" she growl's at him, as she shoves the martini into his hands. She then skates off.

The contestants 'race towards the maps, Randy and Geordie, being the most excited go off first, quickly head toward the woods, both with big grins on their faces. The others are about to join them, when….

A vine swoops down, grabs Randy by the ankle and hangs him upside down. The contestants pause in what they are doing, to take in what had just happened.

Randy laughs "Someone say they have a camera! This would make a fantastic shot!"

Mistawasi eyes the plant life 'interesting' he thinks 'not as it seems'.

"Hmmn" Dante says as he steps forward, slinging his guitar in-front of him "I thought I felt something, it seems, that the Island, is alive"

He then starts playing a medley with his guitar and the others watched as the vine carefully placed Randy onto the ground, a few seconds later, the trees and shrubs, started moving about to create a pathway as Dante sang.

Nelly watched this, as she passed a map to Blue and Noelle, he could be very useful and definitely an asset, but for which team? Hers or the enemies? On one hand, it would be very helpful in challenges, on the other hand, could she persuade him to lose challenges every once in a while as she needed it?

As she and the rest of the group, followed Dante and Skyler, who was helping Dante with directions, she pondered at which direction to take things with Dante.

It takes them, about twenty-five minuets of walking when they reach the right cave. A quicker time, than Chris or the producer's really had anticipated. The inside, is pitch black, you couldn't see anything, not even an outline of rocks, or a pathway beyond the initial archway, which has a few spiky plants surrounding it. There is a slight whistling noise, as wind passes through it, a bit of a breeze could be felt from the entrance, causing the hairs to stand up on a few of the contestant's. Olive shivers looking at it, she doesn't really want to enter.

There is an awkward pause, before Diamond storms through and enters the cave, Sojiro, Sahsa, and Geordie close behind her. Geordie quickly over takes them, as he moves at a quicker pace at the three, who all tend for a steadier pace, over his fast and furious one.

The rest, make their way in, beyond the mysterious breeze, there is a damp earthy smell, which despite the situation makes Dante smile, the ground feels like walking on clay, there is a clear outline of at-least three other passageways ahead and those with better eyes spot six in total.

"Well, shall we?" Marina gestured happily to Jordon and Darla.

Jordon nodded and grinned "Sure"

Darla smiled "Why-"

"You Vanilla are coming with me" Albhe said, cutting through her response, he quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her off.

Darla happily followed him, she then looked back over her shoulder and waved to them "Sorrieee, looks like I'm looking with someone else"

The two girls waved back at her, before looking at each-other "Shall we?" Marina said, gesturing to another passageway.

Jordon nodded, noting that it was a little lighter than the passage Albhe led Darla down.

….

Mistawasi and Olive were making their way through the Cave, both looking around with keen interest, once they got past the original area, the rest was filled, there was stuff everywhere! From what they could see: antiques, scrolls, clothing, jewellery, bags, furniture- from all era's, paintings- just all piled over each-other.

"Its huge" Olive half-whispered, half breathed out as she looked around. She looked to Misawasi in bewilderment "How do you propose we look for these ornaments?"

He shrugged his shoulders "I suppose we just look"

Olive gave him a small smile "I guess so"

Necalli, who was digging just behind him, pulled himself out of the pile of junk, he found himself in, he was holding a piece of paper in his hand "Boy this is brilliant, I mean look at this" he unrolled the paper in his hand and showed both Mistiwasi and Olive "can you believe it? An old map? This is what they thought the world looked like back in the sixteen hundreds"

He then proceeded to point out a few things on the map "I mean look at Asia, crazy isn't it?"

After, they had a look at the map, Necalli re-rolled it back up again he then spun around on the spot "Oh Brilliant, I love this place!"

He then flung his arms wide and fell back into the junk "Ow" he groaned, when he landed uncomfortably, pieces digging into his back and hitting a wooden chair leg "not the best plan"

Olive pressed a hand to her mouth, as she giggled at his actions.

"Laugh!" Necalli exclaimed as he rolled over, onto his hands on knees "Go on! Laugh! Whilst my poor body aches so!"

Mistawasi started laughing too, when Olives giggle's turned into laughter.

Necalli also started laughing at himself "Your both right, I am funny"

…

Somewhere else, Skyler, was with Dante and Laura, the three were walking around, hands forward as they tried to feel their way through the cave.

"Ugg" Laura said "It is becoming harder and harder to tell if my eyes are shut or open" she reached up and touched her eyes "yup open"

By her Dante laughed "Yup, I have that feeling too"

"Oww! Oww! Oww!" Laura exclaimed, she stepped back, rubbing her nose, from what she had just walked into.

"You alright? Wherever you are?" Skyler called to her.

Laura nodded as she felt to see if anything was broken "Just bruised, I think, just be careful there is a-" Laura touched what was in-front of her "a door?"

She felt along the sides and the hinges "Feels like it"

"A door seriously?" Dante asked.

Laura nodded "Yup"

Skyler shook his head "This place is weird"

Laura felt along and made her way around the door "And it also feels like pieces of wall too, like this giant door, which is still apparently attached to a part of a wall is here"

"Ok" Dante replied "We'd keep an eye- ow! I think I found it" Dante said, as he too made his way into the wall.

Laura laughed and rested her head amongst the giant slab of concrete that the door was connected to "I'd say you have"

She then tried to feel around "Where are you?"

"On the other side" Dante replied "I think"

Laura and Skyler laughed.

"Well, " Laura said "stay there, I'll find you"

"And I'll come to you as well, " Skyler said "Easier if we try to get by together, then randomly walking separately"

"Agreed" Dante said.

For a while there was silence, except for a bit of shuffling noise, as Skyler and Laura slowly and carefully tried to make their way toward Dante.

"Hey Dante" Skyler called out "I think we should do a Marco Polo, or something, because I have no idea which way to go"

"Alright," Dante called back.

"Marco" Skyler called, tilting his head slightly to listen.

Laura shook her head as she carefully walked around the door and the piece of cement, she wondered how others were going.

….

Olive sighed, she had somehow gotten herself separated from Mistawasi and Necalli, they were all looking for ornaments, when she pressed a hand against a wall and she fell through it, she tumbled and landed in an empty corridor. Immediately she got up and started banging on the wall- nothing. She couldn't hear them at all, whether they heard her, she hadn't a clue. She tried a few more times to get through, but it was useless. Her best bet was to try and carry on herself, she had a map with her and that's what mattered.

Olive took a deep breath, she could do this! She'd look for the ornaments as she found a way out, concentrate on that, calm down and look for light, that was what she needed to do, panicking would get her no-where. Certainly thinking about the odd island, she had found herself on, would not help either. Though she could not help, but picture the image of the boy- Randy- was his name, being strung up by the vine and hung upside down. He seemed to have enjoyed it, but she wouldn't, she shivered and wrapped her arms around herself. ' Concentrate Olive', she scolded herself, Olive shut her eyes, 'you wouldn't want to accidentally make the situation worse, ok deep breathes, focus on what you need to do'.

Ornaments

Other contestants

A way out

Those are the things you need!

She then opened her eyes and looked around at the tunnel of rock, she had found herself in, now, do you go forwards or backwards?

She rubbed her temple as she peered down both directions; there was faint bits of light either way. She turned around and walked one way, she inched her neck out, trying to see further. Pausing, she turned around and went the other way hoping to get a clue, as to what way she should go.

A cold shiver ran up her spine, as she looked into the dark distance, seeing a pair of amber eyes.

"Aaaaaaaaaaargh!" she screamed jumping back, her heart beating fast and loud, every fibre in her thrumming. The shock to her system, paired with her panic from earlier, caused her to accidentally transform.

In her place, was Olive, but she was wearing a dark Victorian dress and riding a nightmarish horse, she didn't have a head, where her head was supposed to be, there was smoke. Her head was held under her right arm, which now had a wide doll like smile and red glowing eyes.

"Woah" a male voice spoke.

Randy, transformed back into a human, he walked towards Olive "Wow, I'm impressed, also, you know I'm really sorry, about scaring you back there- I didn't mean to well face anyone- just easier to see in my wolf form" he paused and looked to the smoke coming out of the spot from where Olive's head should've been.

"I'm really sorry about that" he scratched awkwardly at the back of his head, he paused looking to her " er- ah- can you control your transformation?" he finished in an awkward high note.

Olive transformed back into herself, she blushed, a little embarrassed at losing control like that "Its ok" she looked to the ground, preferring to look to her feet "I can't believe I transformed it just this place…" she trailed off, she looked up at him, biting her lip as she gestured to the surrounding around her.

He grinned "Yeah a bit spooky"

"So-ah" he coughed "again sorry about scaring you"

Olive chuckled, with a small smile on her face "You've just seen me, I have a feeling to some you are perfectly tame"

He smiled too "Yeah- I guess you are right, its going to take some getting used too"

Olive smiled agreeing "Yeah definitely"

….

Jordon and Marina we're having a great time.

"Stop it! Spot it!" Marina laughed as she clutched at her stomach "you are too much".

Jordon shrugs, giving a small smile of her own "Just honest observational humour"

Marina straightens, her right hand still holding onto her right side "Stop, stop, stop! I'm going to hurt- ow!"

"Steady there" Jordon says, as she moves forward to catch Marina, who had tripped over a large candlestick.

"Oomph" Marina, with Jordon's help, straightens up. "Thanks," she says, she then gives Jordon a sly grin "or should I blame you, I probably wouldn't have tripped if you hadn't distracted me through laughter"

Jordon, gives her a friendly slap to the shoulder "Oi! I did choose to catch you!"

Marina puts her hands up in a mock surrender "Ok, ok, thank-you it is"

Jordon sniffs; her nose upturned mimicking an aristocrat "As it should be"

As she turns side on from Marina, still mimicking an aristocrat, her eyes catch a glimpse of something, she then grins, breaking from the act "No way!"

She then walks towards some of the junk or antiques (depending on your perspective), and wedged between some old chairs, and underneath a rug, is a Daisy ornament, she picks it up and looks at it base and sure enough, there is the Total Drama logo printed onto it.

Marina approaches her, a grin on her face "Fantastic!"

Jordon nods, still looking at it, in disbelief, she then shares a grin with Marina "Right, lets see if we can find a daisy ornament fo- Oi!"

Jordon turns to face Diamond, who had just snatched the ornament from her hands, she follows her with every intention of getting it back, the mermaid, however, had moved a rock, exited the cave and dove into the water. Jordon follows the mermaid; she is a strong swimmer, she could catch up, when another voice interrupts her.

"It is not worth it"

Jordon looks down the hole, which the mermaid had created, to spot the short blonde, Sasha "What do you mean?" she asks, before she jumps down to join Sasha and Marina.

"She is a silly girl, a battle with her is a waste, the result is not worth broken bones" Sasha explains herself.

Marina and Jordon, look at Sasha oddly, before Marina speaks up "I agree with what she said, well except for the battle part, I don't think, there would be a battle, but at the end of the day, we won't be missing out, we have an ornament here for us, going after her isn't worth it" Marina then gives a sly grin "though as a water nymph I could totally whip her into shape if it came to it"

Sasha gives her a curt nod "Save your 'shape whipping' for when a better cause for battle occurs"

Marina nods, looking at Sasha confused as to whether the girl was serious "Yes, I will"

She then shares a nervous grin with Jordon, who shrugs back, equally confused at how serious to take Sasha.

Jordon then gives a smile to Sasha "Marina and I, we're looking for ornaments together, do you want to look with us?"

Sasha nods "In an instance like this, it would probably be best to work in a team, rather than as an individual, you two so far seem to be level of mind, so yes I shall take you up on your offer"

Marina beams at her "Great"

The three then stand there, politely looking at each-other, both Jordon and Marina confused as to how to act around Sasha and Sasha politely waiting to hear their plan of action. When neither girl says anything, she decides to speak up.

"Well, despite her rashness, the mermaid was right, this is area has one of the higher possibilities of finding a few ornaments around here" Sasha says .

Marina and Jordon blink at her "Why?" Jordon asks.

"From, what I have heard and observed, despite what the simplicity of the task, it is going to be rather difficult compared to how it sounds, so logically. The ornaments wouldn't be in an area easily found, however, as we learnt earlier, it is alive, so artificial rock would've been used to create spots or carve out areas, for which the crew of the show can use to hide ornaments. " after her speech, Sasha walked around and gestured to a few rocks, she then went on to explain that they were fake, excellent replica's, but fake, she then knocked down some piles of the antique to reveal mini flat circular lights, "I am not familiar with this form, but they are, aren't they not lights?"

Both Marina and Jordon walked towards, where Sasha was and looked to the wall, blinking at it, she was right they were lights, now obviously not in use, but would've lighten up the place spectacularly they guessed.

"Right" Jordon nods "So, more artificial rock and more lights, the closer we get to the ornaments"

"Yes" Sasha replies.

Marina smiles "Well since you are more knowledgeable, mind if we follow you then, because I doubt, either of us could see these as well as you"

Sasha nodded "I do agree, that would be the more logical choice"

Marina and Jordon, then followed Sasha, through the cave, both amazed at the bold, astute certainty, at which she quickly and precisely lead them through it. Well, if she had any misgivings about any of her decisions, it was hard to tell. Marina, whilst concerned about the strength of a competitor this girl would be, admired her to be a great asset for any team, but also wondered how or when, she would've required such skills, there was most likely a story there. She hoped one day the girl would share it.

"There" Sasha said, stopping quickly, causing both Marina and Jordon, to giggle as they held each-other to prevent them from running into Sasha. After, straightening up, they looked to see where Sasha was pointing and sure enough, there were two Tulip ornaments.

Jordon eagerly went to one as did Sasha. Jordon, looked to Marina, wo hadn't moved "Do you want it?"

Marina, shook her head "No, I'm sure we'll find another one"

Jordon gave her a smile, as Sasha patiently waited by her "Well, if you are sure"

And, so they carried on, and with Sasha's excellent eyes, they quickly found another one, however, this time it was a daisy. Jordon put a hand to Marina's shoulder, when she went to grab it "Are you sure, we could find another Tulip"

Marina shook her head "Just because, we are on different teams, doesn't mean we can't still be friends, plus this way we can get back faster"

Jordon grinned "you are right"

Sasha nodded "That is sound reasoning, but that means, as we are now foes, Jordon and I must part from you"

Marina paused to look between her and Jordon, she looked down at the Daisy ornament in her hands.

"Actually, " Jordon spoke, looking between Sasha and Marina "I still want to help Marina get back to base, even if we are, er, foes"

Sasha looked to Jordon strangely "Your reason, is illogical, but it is your reasoning, I shall not question it, but I'll accept it and for now, I shall leave the both of you"

With those parting words, she left the two girls in the darkness. Both, for the first time realising just how dark and spooky their location was. With Sahsa to guide them, it wasn't so bad, but now they were alone, it suddenly seemed rather imposing, despite knowing most of it was probably artificial, well according to Sasha.

Marina shared a smile with Jordon "Thanks" she said.

Jordon smiled back "Not a problem"

Marina then pointed to one of the pathways "You think that would be best?"

Jordon shrugged "Your guess would be as good as mine, or shall I say 'it is very logical'" she mimicked Sasha.

Marina laughed "By what grounds?"

"I dunno, the fact it is a path" Jordon said, continuing with the act, causing Marina to laugh more.

The two girls then, linked arms and headed down Marina's choice path, doing their best to head back to base, using their previous method of blind gambles, over Sasha's astute observations.

….

Sojiro hummed quietly to himself, as he walked through the cave, his ever observant eyes taking everything in. There were many interesting foes, on this battle of strength and wit. There was the blond, Sasha, he already knew she would be formidable, the mermaid, Diamond, as she preferred, whilst her actions were crude, he saw the way she had executed the challenge to her strengths, she would be something, then there was the Vampire/Werewolf hybrid, Nelly, like him her smile was pleasant, but her eyes calculating, he'd have to keep an eye out for her and watch what she did, then there was the boy who could command nature, Dante, with an island like this, a handy advantage over himself, he'd have to keep a close eye to find a weakness.

Sojiro, unlike the Vampire/Werewolf hybrid didn't believe in manipulation, he believed in a fair fight. Scouting out your opponents weaknesses, was part of it.

Sojiro, paused for a second in his casual wandering's, hearing footsteps, he listened carefully he could hear voices, three others he thought. He sniffed; Nelly fascinating, the smiling naive Voodoo Doll, Blue, someone that had him confused a chance to observe him more would be an opportunity not to be missed, and a second of the three hybrids Siren/Wood Nymph, Dante.

Nelly paused in her speech, 'she finally heard him coming, a bit slow' he thought to himself, his usual mask on his face, as he rounded the corner with great anticipation.

He nodded to Nelly, as she put on a false look of surprise upon her face, as he entered.

"Oh, you walk so quietly, I didn't hear you come in!" she exclaimed, causing Blue and Dante to turn around to face him. Dante had a natural look of surprise on his face, with Blue, however it was hard to tell.

Blue laughed out "You look like fun, want to join us?"

Though, Sojiro was looking at Blue, through the corner of his eyes, he saw Nelly's nose twitch slightly, she didn't want him to be there, but she didn't say anything, she just nodded and smiled.

"Of-course" he replied, enjoying the prospect of the future mind games.

"Excellent" Dante replied a small smile on his face as he approached Sojiro and put a hand on his shoulder. He then pointed to the tunnel ahead "we are going that way"

Sojiro nodded, it was the same direction he too had scented out earlier, to the back of the caves, near the Ocean, they were actually quite close he assumed Nelly had also scented out this path. Ignoring, Nelly's calculating gaze, he smiled to Dante "Lead the way"

…

Noelle bent her head and crawled through the space before her. Feeling the rough rock with her fingers, as she made her way through the small gap, she had accidentally led herself and Geordie to. The tunnel she and Geordie had originally entered had been normal sized, but then, gradually got smaller and smaller, till they were forced to go on their hands and knees, if they wished to continue venturing forward. She had wanted to stop and turn around, but Geordie had pushed, saying that they shouldn't turn around at every obstacle. In a competition, like this, he was probably right, that didn't stop her from blaming him.

"OLIVE!" one male shouted out.

"OLIVE!" another cried.

She felt, some stone trickle past her fingers, as the voices grew louder.

"We better move faster" Geordie said, from his position behind her.

In her position at the front, Noelle nodded, it felt like the tunnel was caving in.

"On the other hand though" Geordie said "It may be more interesting if we didn't rush"

Noelle scowled "You can if you want, but I'm getting out of here as fast as possible"

She looked forward, disappointed at not seeing light or any form of relief from the tunnel. She took a deep breath, best to keep moving really.

"OLIVE" the first male voice cried again, this time much more louder, causing a few more pieces of rock to fall.

'This is fun" Geordie said from behind her.

"Oh shut up!" Noelle cried as she continued down the twisting path, that was ahead of her, no longer caring if she came across any insects. She had accidentally, placed her hand in a spiders-web earlier, since then, she had been very cautious, but now, she couldn't care less.

Geordie chuckled "Ok then"

"OLIVE!"

"OLIVE!"

Both voices, were heard, as they came closer and closer.

'Oh Shut Up!' she wanted to yell, at the two boys, but it would probably make things worse, she just grit her teeth and continued on, satisfying herself, by hurling insults at the pair in her mind.

"Maybe I could create a min tornado" Geordie suggested.

"What- No!" Noelle cried, that would definitely make things worse, what was with this guy and risks?

"It could get us out quicker" Geordie continued, telling Noelle, his thoughts.

"And it could easily backfire" Noelle hissed at him.

"Could be a solution though" Geordie pointed out, as the tunnel shook further.

Noelle sighed, as the voices came nearer and nearer, causing their tunnel to shake more, he did have a point "As I last resort only" she conceded.

Geordie grinned "Course"

Then, at that moment….

"OOOOOOOOLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVEEEEEEEEEEE!" one of the males shouted really loudly.

"Now! Geordie Now!" Noelle squealed, as the tunnel started to shake frantically.

"Come toward me" Geordie said.

Noelle nodded and quickly reversed and made her way toward Geordie, who pulled her to his side, the best he could, he then reached forward, with his other arm, opened his palm. In seconds, Noelle, felt a breeze she definitely couldn't before and suddenly before her was a mini tornado it was spinning faster, and faster- dust picked up in-front of them- Noelle, turned around and hid her head into Geordies shoulder, not wanting to get dust in her eyes, she could feel him shift over her, bending his head down too, when the wind picked up and the tunnel moved…faster, faster, faster,- Noelle, could feel her heart pounding in her ear drums- Oh God! It was going to collapse on them both- she knew it!, faster and faster, a few pieces of rock and dust hit her- and…

'BOOM!"

"AAAAh" she squealed as the pressure from the wind, caused the tunnel to crash and explode, rock, flying everywhere, some falling on the pair, but they both stayed still, holding each-other, until everything stopped.

They were covered slightly, but it wasn't too bad, they crawled from where they were, to the hole, Geordie had created, only to see two faces looking down at them.

It was at that point, Noelle realised that the shouting had also stopped.

"Hi?" Noelle said, to the two faces that were above them.

"Hello folks" Geordie said, as he came up behind her.

Necalli grinned down at them "What a fine surprise, excellent entrance you two, a grand round of applause"

He, then clapped, as Noelle and Geordie, stood up and made their way out of their tunnel. The tunnel they were in, cut through the middle of the section of the cave, Mistiwasi and Necalli, had been currently standing in.

Geordie bowed, after stepping out of the tunnel "Why thank-you very much!"

Noelle rolled her eyes with a small smile on her face, at his actions; she then turned to Mistiwasi, stretching her limbs, which were tight from being in the cramped space "You two were looking, for someone- Olive?"

Mistawasi nodded "Yes, she was with us and we were searching for the ornaments, and the next thing we know, is we hear her scream and then she wasn't.

Necalli, nodded, his face now looking more solemn compared to earlier "Yeah, I mean, this place is creepy enough, we are just not sure what happened to her, we hope she is ok"

Noelle, gave a small smile "I'm sure she is ok"

Geordie nodded "I'm sure she is just in another part of these caves, she has a map and she knows, what she has to do, maybe she even bumped into someone else"

Mistiwasi nodded "We keep telling ourselves that, but because we don't know"

"The possibilities are endless" Noelle finished for him.

He nodded "yeah"

"Plus" Geordie said "She is a Dullahan, they have advanced senses, I'm sure she can work out where to go, plus, there really wasn't much we can do, we'll keep an eye out for her as-well as look for ornaments"

Noelle nodded "Yeah, we can definitely help look for her"

Necalli grinned "Excellent" he then not so subtly looked to their hands and pockets "Found any ornaments yet?"

Geordie chuckled at his actions, he then upturned his pockets "As you can tell, there is nothing there"

"So" Noelle clapped her hands together "Where next?"

"Well," Mistiwasi said, pointing in a direction behind him "We came from that way, so we only have two options really" he then gestured to the two entrances in-front of him.

"Oh I dunno" Necalli said "We could go down that way, seems a bit more interesting" he gestured to the tunnel, Noelle and Geordie had just come from.

"No, no, no!" Noelle shook her head furiously, and crossed her arms over her chest "Not going back down there again!"

Geordie shrugged "I dunno, he does make an excellent point…"

Noelle stamped her foot "No!" she then pointed to the tunnel to the left "That way" she then quickly started walking in that direction.

Necalli laughed and swung his arms around her shoulders "You do know, I was only joking"

She sighed, she knew, but she still pursed her lips and ignored him.

"Wait" she said, after a few seconds "You only said 'I', as in you were joking"

Necali grinned "We both know, that guy is nuts, who knows, if he was being serious or not?"

That caused Noelle, to laugh out loud "So, true" she commented, between big gulping breathes, as the four continued in their search for Olive and ornaments, Necalli and Noelle in the lead, Mistiwasi and Geordie trailing behind.

….

Nelly flexed her hands slightly, trying to control herself, hating the midget more and more, knowing that he had caught her movement, knowing that he'd pick up on why and hating him even more for it. She fumed, feeling even angrier at the fact that not only was he getting to her, becoming a nuisance really fast, but that she allowed him to get to her. Now, she was caught in this frustrating circle of hate- damn it!

Damn that all knowing, all smiling midget!

She'd have to find a way to vent her frustrations. She did her best to concentrate on her plan, focus on Blue and Dante, keeping the pair on her side, but the twerp would say something, that would remind her that he was there and aggravate her further.

Blue, she had greeted him the second; he had stepped of the ferry. Whilst, she hadn't heard of a Living sized Voodoo Doll before, she had rightly guessed, that others would feel the pain that happened on him- though to what extent she hadn't found out. He didn't know, something, she'll have to test out somehow, if she were to use it to her advantage.

She had pulled him aside and befriended him. He was kind, naïve, and overly helpful, but obviously, being a naïve Voodoo Doll, made him an obvious wild card- if she could find out the extent of his abilities, she could try to use him to the best of her advantage. Being his 'friend', he would help her when she needed it, she found, but she could also do her best to prevent him from having stupid accidents, or perhaps allowing him to have his accidents when need be. So, she would keep him close.

Dante, too for obvious reasons, this Island being the main one. At first, she had felt, he might be best in another team, but as he seemed not be the type who would purposefully loose, or at-least it would take allot of persuasion to have him lose on purpose, she felt he too would be best on her team.

When, they arrived at the caves entrance, thanks to Dante, she had managed to get Blue to walk with her, but unfortunately two other's had scooped up Dante. Instead of trying to force him to go with her at that point, she had taken the risk of allowing him to go with the others and finding him later.

Luckily, it had worked, as Dante and the two he was with, got lost in the dark and were banging about very loudly, well to her ears, she was able to find him, before the two he was with realised, she had pulled him away, of-course she gave the pretence of noticing he was stuck and that she was helping him out of the darkness, and when he asked about his two friends, she simply feigned ignorance.

It was all too easy, and now this little midget popped up. She glared at the back of his head as he 'searched', she was positive he wasn't searching. His senses were good, he didn't need to look, there was nothing 'new' here, everything smelt old, not to mention he had quick eyes, which she quickly found out.

She turned away from him, and continued to pretend to look, just what was he up to?

She sighed, as she wondered, if enough time had passed, and she could safely say, they could carry on. She sniffed, they were close to the end, she knew it, she also knew, that was where they'd most likely find more ornaments- well hopefully three of the same.

They had come across, a single Tulip earlier, but she had made sure Dante and Blue hadn't seen, she had quickly diverted their attention elsewhere, by pretending to see one a bit further ahead, of-course- _he_ , had seen the entire transaction.

She sighed.

"I think we should go forwards"

She looked up, surprised at Blue's exclamation. She can't believe it! She spent too much time in thought and thinking about him, she had lost track of what was happening. She mentally shook her head, stay focused Nel.

"Yes" _he_ replied, that calm smile on _his_ face "We have looked everywhere"

She smiled thinly, she was sure he was laughing at her "Come on, I'm sure we'll find one soon"

Dante laughed, his mouth wide open "That's the spirit!" he boomed out carelessly. She flexed her fingers slightly, ugh, so uncouth.

But, non-the-less, she followed politely.

When they made their way to the next bit, she instantly, saw three ornaments, all Daisy's too, she smiled to herself, before remembering, that the twerp, was still there.

She went to grab one, when he quickly used his sword to grab one just behind Blue's head, causing the Voodoo Doll to spin around in surprise. Also, allowing him to see another one,, which he happily grabbed.

She was about to move and grab the one, by Dante's feet, when Dante spotted it. She pursed her lips in disappointment, right now; it wouldn't do her any good to steal it from him, she had to think of her long term plan.

Sojiro nodded "We'll time to do my duty for my team now" and he walked off.

Nelly looked toward Dante and Blue, half expecting them to do the same.

"What?" Dante exclaimed noticing her look at him.

"You're not going to follow him?" she asked.

Dante shook his head "Nah, you helped us out so far, now its our turn to help you, plus he was weird, and creepy"

Blue nodded "I don't like him"

Nelly gave Blue a strange look "But you were the one that wanted him to join us"

Blue nodded again "Yes, you are right, but he was mean to you, I could tell he hurt you, I don't know how, but he did and I don't like people who hurt my friends"

Nelly blinked at the unnatural always smiling face "Thankyou" she said.

Dante laughed "What do you think friends are for?"

Nelly mentally shook herself, a little bit confused as to the effect Blue's simple words had on her, it wasn't natural to her, so she was confused, instead she focused on what she knew, burying those feelings quickly. Her plan was after all, coming together so well- not that she should be surprised, she was a genius mastermind.

She smiled to the two boys "Right, lets search for my ornament"

Blue nodded "A Daisy, so you could be on the same team as us"

Nelly nodded, to herself, as Dante lead them to the next section. Yes, things were going according to plan.

* * *

Somewhere, a lot more comfortably situated than the contestants, and apparently allot cooler- as Chris even had a light jacket on, sitting in two comfortable red chairs, was Chris and Chef, each had a bucket of pop-corn as they relaxed and watched the many screens in-front of them, which showed all the concerning area's of action.

Behind them, was Vincent and Oleander, who both appeared to be making something.

"Ah" Chris said "this is fantastic tv watching"

Chef nodded "It was a bit boring earlier, but it certainly picked up"

"You're telling me, I thought we'd have to dump these losers somewhere and do another search for contestants, for a while" Chris said, before stuffing a whole handful of pop-corn into his mouth.

"We could still dump them somewhere" Chef replied thoughtfully seriously considering the idea.

"That's an excellent point Chef" Chris then turned around to check on the interns "Is that all you've done? Pick up the pace!"

Oleander glared at Chris "If I have to build this- f****** thing, I'll go at my pace-ok!"

"What she said" Vincent added.

Chris rolled his eyes "Whatever, just finish it"

"Oh look" Chef pointed to a screen "A maggot finally got free"

Chris looked to the screen Chef had pointed out "'bout time, who is it?"

"The frost dragon" Chef said holding out a hand.

Chris grumbled and handed Chef a hundred.

Chef smirked to himself as he pocketed the money, these bets they did on the contestants have worked out well for him, earlier he won a hundred saying a contestant would punch him in the face, when they were introduced, not his fault he actually paid attention to the applications, whilst Chris just looked for eye candy.

* * *

Sasha, made her way through the skies, watching the wild island below. It was interesting to see it move, she wondered if she could work it out.

It was indeed alive, as the youngling had said, then perhaps it was some form of sentient, which perhaps meant emotions over logic and sense. She huffed, causing a puff of smoke to come out from her nose.

That was always harder to negotiate.

Spotting the Mansion, she could see Diamond, who was shouting at the other tree. She watched amused, as the mermaid punched the tree and it tried to hit her back, though the mermaid had good enough instincts to dodge it and then get out of the tree's way.

She dived down, noting quite interestingly, the island move, but luckily for her, she was faster than it, she dived with ease, she then found the tree which held the Tulip box on it, caught up to the tree, which started moving or running, it tried to attack her with its branches, but she dodged each swipe and swiftly and with expert timing dropped the tulip, she had been holding in her mouth and it fell straight into the box.

She then glided down and transformed back into her human form. The mermaid had been startled by her entrance, Sasha could tell, but she hid it well, if she were just a normal observer, with-out her excellent senses, she wouldn't have been able to tell.

Diamond glanced at her and Sasha nodded back. The mermaid, then got out a cigarette and lit it, before stuffing her Daisy into the back pocket of her pants, she then stood there a sour look on her face.

Sasha just stands and waits, politely doing her best to make an assessment of the tree's, so she could be of best assistance to her team, when needed.

….

Eventually, everyone had found an ornament, but they were all split up, in the forest, all in various stages of lost. Necalli, like Sasha had taken to the skies. But, unlike, Sasha, he was doing his best to help the other's he was with. Mistawasi, like him was also, a Tulip, whilst Noelle and Geordie, were Daisy's, but he still helped them out, well until they reached the mansion, then the competition was on.

From the skies, he would find the route, and then dive down, to give directions to the other three. Unfortunately though, the tree's, kept attacking him, every-time he tried to come back down and they'd move, so any marker's he'd spot would change.

So, it was a slow process, as it took allot of stopping and starting, but they were getting somewhere and definitely heading the right direction.

….

On a different route, and for now behind but moving at a quicker place, was Nelly, Blue and Dante, who were making good use of Nelly's excellent sense of direction and Dante's wood Nymph skills, as Dante had done, on the way toward the cave.

….

Currently ahead of Nelly, Blue, and Dante, but soon to be over taken by that group, were four girls, Laura, Darla, Marina, and Jordon. Marina and Jordon had made their way out of the cave, when they came across, Albhe and Darla, both who were looking a little dishevelled. Albhe, had been very suggestive as to what they had been up to, whilst Darla had toned it down, saying it was allot less.

Neither girl, were sure as to who was right. But both decided it didn't matter.

Marina had asked the pair if they had wanted to join them, Darla had said yes, whilst Albhe had said no.

Darla turned to him stunned, when he made his way to a pair that was making their way towards them- Skyler and Laura.

Skyler had tried to protest, but Albhe whisked the two of them off, leaving the girls behind. They could hear Skyler shouting that he wasn't interested in any sort of relationship with Albhe.

And Albhe replying that, he shouldn't lie about such things to an Incubus, but he Skyler shouldn't be worried, he wasn't near feminine enough for Albhe, before they were out of ear shot, which caused the four girls to giggle.

They, then quickly agreed, that it would be nice to work together to head back to the mansion. Even though Marina, was the only Daisy between them.

Darla, slung an arm across Marina's shoulder and kissed her cheek "When the game is on, its on, but for now you are our Juicy secret"

Marina, blinked at her "You have spent too much time with Albhe"

Jordon nodded "You sound too much like him"

Darla shrugged "Oh pish"

She then, released her arm from Marina "Oh, I'm actually relieved that my arm didn't stay there, though, it does tend to happen the later it gets"

Three girls gave her a strange look.

"So your limbs can fall off then?" Laura asked her curious.

Darla nodded, "transformation is gradual I become more 'Zombie' as they day progresses and turns into night"

"So you'll be fully 'Zombiiefied', by Midnight then?" Laura clarified, her eyes excited as she questioned the girl. She always enjoyed studying biology. Meeting, all of these Super-Naturals' she was excited to learn what she could.

Darla had nodded "Yup, well if I haven't had any brains in a while- like three to four weeks, I become a Zombie until I eat brains again, then the next day I should be fine."

Laura, was about to ask another question, when Marina coughed interrupting the duo.

"Ahem, perhaps, we can continue this conversation, when we are walking; we do have a competition to compete in"

Laura blushed slightly, putting a hand over her mouth "Oh god! I can't believe I actually forgot, I just got so excited"

Jordon laughed "Not a problem, but Marina is right, perhaps we ought move"

And, after sharing a few puns and jokes at Laura's misfortune and forgetfulness, they continued forwards.

That was however, over twenty minutes ago.

Marina, shut her eyes to help her focus "I can sense the Ocean, but, it is everywhere, any direction, would take us to it"

Darla nodded "Well, that's a start; maybe if you pick a direction, we could maybe circle the island"

The others nodded "Right that's a deal"

The girls, started to follow Marina's lead, when Darla joined her and linked her arm with hers, playfully bumping her hip into hers "Aren't we girls, lucky to have our Juicy friend!"

Jordon nodded, as Marina scowled at the nickname, thanks to Darla, they had continued to use, her chosen nickname. "Our JF is brilliant"

Marina huffed, but it was easy to see, that she was struggling to not smile.

Darla, poked her cheek "Oh come on sweetie, let that gorgeous smile out, we all know you want to"

Marina, struggled, for a bit longer, before she burst out laughing, the other girls joining her.

Jordon squinted up ahead "Uh oh, looks like we are going to have to change route"

"Wha-aaat!" Laura's question turning into a screech, when, they quickly found out why.

The four ducked and ran as bushes pressed together like a net, chased them.

"I haaate this Island!" Laura screamed as they ran.

"Tell me about it!" Jordon cried, as she smashed through a path for them.

"Ugh" Marina groaned, as she almost twisted her ankle, making another quick change, to their route, the net/bush, gaining on them.

"Oh God!" Laura cried, as they spun around frantically, the bush growing, if she weren't so terrified, she would love to have a closer look at the plants, and why they react so.

"Argh!" Marina fell over a few roots that suddenly popped up- Jordon dashed to catch her.

"Thanks!" Marina grinned at her friend, before, they continued on their run, definitely sure they were lost, but not really caring.

"This is Insanity!" Darla half yelled and half laughed out.

"Uh huh- omphf" Laura yelped, as she just missed another tree.

"This is ridiculous!" Jordon shouted, as they once again changed paths, the plants, slowly backing them into the bush/net. She looked around wildly "There has be something we can do!"

"Hang on!" Laura suddenly came to a stop, causing Darla to almost run into her.

"Sweetie, warning next time!"

Laura blushed at Darla's words "sorry- but"

"Quickly!" Marina, rushed her, her eyes going wide, as she studied the plants approaching them. Oh yes, insanity indeed.

"Yeah" Jordon added as she broke a few approaching plants "Their moving faster!"

"Oh right" Laura spoke, before she transformed into her humanoid Orchid Mantis form.

In her form, she swiftly attacked the plants, with help with Jordon, they quickly destroyed he onslaught, Marina and Darla, doing their best to help or simply stay out of the girls way.

As the plants retreated, Laura transformed back into her human form, her body sweating from all the work. Whilst, Marina and Darla were sweating too, she noted,, Jordon, hadn't broken a sweat fascinating.

She wiped her brow and grinned at the girls "A job well done-eh"

The other three grinned "I'll say" Marina answered.

Jordon nodded "Lets hope they stay away now"

Darla sighed as she looked around "I suppose, there is no real way of telling which way is the best way to go?"

Jordon grinned "I'd say guessing, is part of the fun"

Marina nodded, a small smile on her face "The Island, can't be that big, I'm sure we've covered most of it by now"

"Right" Darla shut her eyes and spun around, she then pointed in a random direction "I'd say that way"

Marina grinned "Seems as good as any"

The four then, continued on, more determined now to reach the mansion.

….

In another part of the island, two people, weren't getting along so well- Albhe and Skyler.

Albhe, was walking relaxed, whilst, Skyler walked stiffly next to him, his body slightly turned away from him.

"You are insane" he growled, at the Incubus.

Albhe snorted "I'm not the insane one, my friend, you are"

Skyler shivered "can you not call me that!"

Albhe looked to him "Call you what? I didn't call you a name"

"I am not your friend!" Skyler glared at the guy.

Albhe gave him a strange look "Sure you are, otherwise, we wouldn't be helping each-other out, it is what friends do, right?"

Skyler huffed, he disagreed, what Albhe was doing was helping, there had to be some other motive, but there was no arguing with this guy, he was just so- argh!

He sighed, remembering why he was so aggravated in the first place.

Albhe gave him a curious look "Whats wrong?"

Skyler shook his head "Nothing", he really didn't want a repeat.

Albhe sighed "What have I done?"

Skyler continued to walk forward "Nothing"

"I know I do stupid things all the time, so, just tell me, I won't be offended" Albhe pressed.

That's part of the problem, Skyler thought, "Nothing, nothing is wrong ok!"

Albhe grinned "Its that Marina thing, isn't it?"

Skyler huffed,,as he dodged a few vines "Are you sure, were going the right way?" he asked, ignoring Albhe's statement.

Albhe grinned and slung an arm over Skyler's shoulder "So, it is the Marnia thing"

Skyler, shrugged him off "No! Its not the Marina thing! And are we going the right way?"

"Of-course it is, I haven't really spoken to you much yet, and that really is the only thing you acted out towards, I'm right aren't I?"

Skyler huffed "Right way or wrong way?"

"Ok, so I am right, and yes we are going the right way, you need to relax man"

Skyler, stopped walking and turned to glare " _I am Relaxed!"_ he seethed to Albhe.

Albhe chuckled "Sure you are"

Skyler sighed and kept walking forward.

Albhe shook his head "I don't get it, you are not going to tell her, you want to sleep with her, you are not even going to talk to her and I'm not allowed to approach her"

Skyler bit, his head, not wanting to give in.

But, unfortunately, for him, Albhe kept talking "I mean, I can feel you're lust coming of you, miles away, and you do nothing, just go in there and bang her already"

"She's not that kind of girl" Skyler retorted, almost hating himself for replying, but at the same time, felt it was best to say something.

'Oh, how do you know that?"

"I dunno, I just do ok- I mean look how she dresses, she isn't a some skank"

"Oh trust me, sometimes the more modest dressed girls, are the wildest"

Skyler shook his head "You disgust me"

Albhe shrugged his shoulders, and sided up to Skyler "I'm just honest"

"I don't know, how, you can treat girls, like that?'

"I just do"

"Isn't right man"

"I at least set the record straight, the girls, know what to get from me"

"And what exactly would that be"

"A bloody good time"

Skyler groaned, he walked into that one "I don't know, about all the other sleaze bags, you play around with, but Marina, is different, she wants a relationship"

"How, can you be so sure, you admitted, a few minuet's ago, that you don't know her"

"Aaargh!" Skyler, threw his hands up in the air, the guy, was impossible! He then suddenly stopped.

"Why did you stop?" Albhe called out, as he came up behind Skyler and then stopped, upon seeing the four girls "oh", he grinned, before approaching them "gorgeous ladies"

He hugged them all, before, slinging an arm around, both Laura's and Marina's waist, bringing the two towards his sides, he kissed Mrina on the cheek "My gorgeous nymph, the lust that follows you, fantastic"

Marina giggled "Ah, thankyou?"

Skyler glared "You know, he just wants to sleep with you"

Marina gave him a strange look "Well, yes, I am perfectly aware"

"And are you?" Skyler pressed, jealous at how easy Albhe is with her..

She glared at him " _That_ is really none of your business!"

Skyler blinked "Right sorry"

Albhe then, looked down and noticed the Daisy ornament in Marina's hand "Fantastic! We're both the same team!"

He, then, looked around and noted the other ornaments "Skyler you lucky bugger, the other three are on the same team as you!"

Skyler forced himself to smile "Yeah, you're right"

Albhe, let go of Laura and linked arms with Marina "Looks like, it is just you and me then"

Marina giggled "So it is"

"So." Albhe asked "how are you four?"

"Lost" Darla spoke honestly.

"Never, fear my fine enemy, luckily for you I know, that we are not too far off" Albhe replied.

"Phew! I'm glad you guys came I was beginning to think, we'd be walking the forest forever" Jordon said.

"Hmmn" Laura agreed "It was feeling like that"

"Well, oh fearless leader" Dara said gesturing to Albhe "You lead the way"

Albhe marched forwards "Onwards"

…

A few minuet's later.

Skyler marked a tree "I'm positive, we've been this way earlier"

Albhe shook his head "Nonsense, besides, you know it is pointless marking them, the plant life moves"

Skyler huffed "Regardless, I still say we are lost"

Albhe shook his head "I am sure, it is a bit further" he then pointed to a pathway "See".

He, then walked down it, the others following him, to come across a giant statue, he stopped in-front of it "Ok, I think we are lost"

"See" Skyler pointed out.

"At least, he was trying, I didn't hear you come up with any alternate solutions" Marina glared at him.

Skyler glared back "Just so happens, I do"

Laura smiled at him "What's your idea"

"I can fly; I can give us a general bearing of the direction of the mansion"

Albhe walked over to him and gave a friendly slap on the back "Excellent idea Amigo"

Skyler nodded "Thanks"

He then took of his top and brought out his two different wings. Darla wolf whistled "Woah Muma"

Her hijinks, causing Skyler to pink around the collar ever so slightly, if anyone noticed they didn't say anything, being supernatural creature's it was hard to tell.

"Thanks" he replied, before, moving his wings a bit, he then gracefully rose to the sky, he then flew around a bit, before quickly finding the mansion and also enjoying being away from the Incubus for a bit what was with that guy?

He then, came back down and pointed between two pine trees "Its that way, if we head straight maybe ten minuet's, we should hit it"

The group nodded and followed Skyler. However, ten minuets' passed and still no mansion. They walked a bit longer, but still nothing.

Laura sighed "Ah well, we're bound to reach it at some point"

Jordon sniffed "Guy's, all isn't lost, we are actually really close, I can smell it"

Marina smiled at Skyler "See, you must've just gotten your timing mixed up"

Albhe nodded "Good going man" he then grabbed Marina by the hand and ran forward with her "but now, we are enemies"

Marina laughed, running with him, the mansion coming into view.

The other's started running too.

"Tulip's Ho!" Darla yelled as she ran, getting an extra rush of adrenaline.

* * *

Back with Chris and Chef, not much had changed, except that the popcorn had been finished and only Vincent was working on the object, Oleander was at a bar making a mixture of drinks for Chris and Chef.

"Hurry, girl, whats taking so long?" Chris yelled.

Oleander sighed "You just asked for the drinks" she intoned.

"Yeah- well, papa's thirsty get to it" Chris lamely replied, before returning his attention back to the screens.

"Ain't this the life? Watching teenagers struggle in difficult situations and servants at your beck and call"

Chef nodded "Right you are Chris, right you are"

Chris rubbed his hands together as he greedily looked at the screen, where he could see more contestants make their way to the mansion "Things are definitely heating up, so many angles to abuse, and a big fat pay check to make from it- woah!" he pointed to a screen, where we could see Noelle and Geordie get pulled into a mud-pit "Definitely using that!

Chef laughed "Excellent viewing"

As the two hyenas' laughed, Vincent eyed Oleander, who had just handed Chris and Chef their drinks "Want to make this internship worthwhile?"

She smirked at him "Yeah"

As the two finished the projected they were working on, they got planning.

* * *

Soon, to arrive at the mansion, after Diamond and Sasha, was Necalli. Thanks, to the island, he had managed to lose his group, so he felt it be best to head toward the mansion. With the Tulip ornament in his feet, he made his decent, unlike Sasha, who managed on her first try, made it on his fourth and landed the Tulip in the box.

He then landed, next to Sasha, who gave him a curt nod as a greeting, before going back to watching Diamond, who was still glaring at the other tree.

"I take it, she is a Daisy then" Necalli said.

Sasha nodded "Yes"

"Right" Necalli replied.

"Some island yeah?" Necalli said, doing his best to create conversation.

"In what way?"

"Well, the plants for one thing"

"Yes that does make it unique" Sasha nodded.

Necalli, waited for something else, but the girl said no more.

"So, what do you think of this contest?"

"In what way do you think of?"

"As a challenge" Necalli replied, quickly thinking of any aspect to consider.

"So far it seems sufficient, but I suppose, one can't really tell until the contest is over"

"huh, yes I guess, you are right, how silly of me to ask" Necalli said, looking around, wondering where any of the others were.

"Some aren't too far away" Sasha said, without looking at him.

Necalli nodded, reddening slightly, "Right, ah, thanks"

"For what?"

Necalli oped his mouth to reply, but changed his mind "Never mind"

From, what he had just experienced he felt; it would be easier this way.

"As you wish it"

So, the three of them stood in silence and waited. Sasha, was perfectly still, Diamond smoked, and Necalli, shifted about, feeling rather awkward. He chuckled to himself at the sight, this made. Both girls, turned to look at him, Diamond with hostility, Sasha with confusion.

He coughed and waved them of "Nothing, really" he said to try and explain himself.

Diamond scoffed and turned away.

Sasha just turned away, with-out a reaction or a remark.

Again, Necalli, was left to stand awkwardly, looking around naming unusual plants, counting stones, having imaginary conversations, anything really to help forget how awkward he felt. When, finally, he heard voices and footsteps.

"Excellent!" he cried as he rushed forward to greet whoever came next.

Olive and Randy come out of the forest, both looking dishevelled, dusted in dirt and leaves. He hugged them both "Nice to see you both, how are you?" he then released them from his grip, he looks between the too, he grins "been busy have you?" he waggles his eyebrows suggestively "Randy you sly dog" he playfully punches Randy on the shoulder.

At his innuendo, Olive blushes and looks down.

Randy shakes his head, a slight blush on his cheeks "No, too busy being chased by the plant life"

Necalli laughs at their reactions "Say whatever you want, I know the truth," he taps his nose as if he knew a secret "So, what team are you on?"

Randy and Olive, show him their tulip ornaments.

Upon seeing them, Necalli grins and slings his arms around their shoulders and guides them to where Sasha is standing, who, is impatient with Necalli's inefficiency and transforms. Causing, Olive to shriek and drop her ornament, Sasha the dragon swoops down and grabs the ornament and again, swiftly places the tulip into the box.

Necalli, puts a hand on Randy's shoulder "If you drop yours too, I can do the same"

Randy grins "Cool"

As Necalli transforms, he drops the ornament. Necalli, grabs it with his feet, and like Sasha, but with a bit less grace, easily drops the ornament into the box.

When he lands, Sasha, approaches them "Next time, you should avoid the small talk it lessens the efficiency"

Necalli shrugs "Oh come on, it was a few seconds," he then shrugs to Diamond "plus we are way ahead"

"Doesn't matter and while, you are correct, we are ahead four to nothing that could still change we need to be as efficient as we can be when it comes to the challenges, that is all" she then goes to stand and wait.

Necalli, shares a grin with the other two, he chuckles a bit "Yeah, she needs to loosen up"

Randy nods "Yeah, you got that right"

Olive smiles "But her mind is in the right place she'll be good for the team"

Randy nods "Yeah, looks like a good team so far to be honest" he nods to Diamond "I'm glad she's not in it"

"Don't be so sure, I've watched a few episodes of Total Drama Series, things could change fast" Olive said, still slightly unsure about her social abilities.

Necalli, raised an eyebrow "Is that so?"

Sasha shook her head at their manner, it was lazy and ineffective, and it offered no opportunity to observe, like for example, three members of the other team turn up, the score could easily be tied. Considering that they had the musical Nymph, things could change very quickly.

Dante smiled as he saw the only person standing underneath the daisy tree. She may not be the nicest, but it appears, they were to be teammates so he thought to make the best of it, he walked up to her "Hi teammate"

Diamond didn't say anything,

"Did you get the ornament in the box?"

Diamond growled "The damn tree, kept moving"

"Well," Nelly smiled, "Good thing we are here then"

"Right" Dante said, reminding himself, he swung his guitar in-front of him.

"And I'll climb" Nelly finished.

"I don't think so" Diamond stepped forward, using her full six foot four over Nelly's normally impressive five foot ten, to tower over the hybrid.

"I'm the fastest and strongest here" Nelly replied back, only slightly affected by the girls physique. Dante had to remind himself, that Nelly was a Vampire/Werewolf Hybrid and could take care of herself, if it came to it.

"I don't trust you" Diamond glared at her.

"Just why would I sabotage us?" Nelly glared back.

"I don't trust you" Diamond, repeated gritting her teeth, stepping forward, using her form to dominate over Nelly.

"I'm best for the team; unless you have a better reason as to why I shouldn't, stop wasting time _get over it"_

Diamond pursed her lips "How's your control?"

"Excuse me?" Nelly who had started to turn away, turned back around to face the mermaid "What _exactly_ do you mean?"

"Control," Diamond nodded to the tree "that thing moves, grows, you could snap it"

Nelly rolled her eyes "You have nothing to worry about"

She, once again, turned around to pause, in disbelief, that she had missed this, that damn mermaid! Blue, with a daisy ornament in his mouth, was slowly making his way up the tree "Start playing" she hissed at Dante, who nodded hastily and started to play.

"Careful!" Nelly shouted out as the three watched as Blue slowly made his way up the tree.

At this point, Sojiro, made his appearance and stood by his team. He would've arrived back sooner, but he had decided to take his time, explore and learn what he could of the forest. Considering that their challenge's would be on this island, he thought he could take what time he could to learn, lost time now, would be an advantage later- he was sure of it. Not to mention the consequence of losing was, to him, no real concern.

One of the things he found, that there were certain areas, like the mansion, that were well, protected, the closer he got to it, the more viscous the plant life got. Besides, the obvious (mansion, artefacts, well, etc), there were other signs of lifeforms having previously lived on the island, there were, if you look close enough, man-made trails and markings, to help occupant's get around the island and off-course not be confused by the moving plant-life he had marked the ones he found on his map, a handy thing to know.

Taking his time, he made his way back, thinking he'd be reprimanded by his teammates, but was surprised, not only the fact that half were still wondering about lost, but also at the lack of progress his team was making, from what he could see, only one ornament was being made its way up the tree, at a very slow place- why wasn't the hybrid climbing it?

He eyed the mermaid and the hybrid giving each-other looks and putting two and two together he sighed inwardly, foolish girl he thought, she should've made her concerns known earlier and just allowed the hybrid to climb the tree- what was with people and irrational thinking?

Sasha watched from where she stood, completely amused at Sojiro's dilemma and team, knowing exactly what he was thinking.

Right, all he could do was wait. And so he did, he waited patiently for the voodoo doll to make the way up and down the tree, it would do them no good if he fell and damaged them all. The second the doll's feet had reached the ground, he walked forward, pulled out his Kanata and swiftly slashed the tree, and he then jumped up and caught the falling box, not wanting to risk damaging it.

"And you were afraid I would break the tree" Nelly sneered at Diamond.

"And catch the box?" Diamond replied back quickly.

Nelly sniffed "Of-course"

Nelly walked to approach Sojiro, but Diamond spun her around to face her "Listen bitch, you are a manipulator and bully, I will make you fall, trust me"

Nelly blinked at her "I really don't know what you are talking about"

Daimond sneered "Yeah you do"

Nelly shook her head "I really can't believe you'd say such a thing, well" and she made her way towards Sojiro, her face calm, but inside she was seething, first the imp and then the mermaid, they'd both have to go!

She placed her ornament into the box after Dante.

'And now the other team are ahead' Sasha thought to herself, before approaching, her team members.

"I think, it would be best, if I flew away and tried to scout for lost team members"

The three of them, looked at Sasha in confusion for a second as they took in her abrupt announcement, they had been discussing each other's powers and the members of the other team, when Sasha had suddenly approached them.

Necalli nodded with a grin "Cool, cool, that could work"

"Can you breathe fire?" she asked Neccalli.

He looked to her confused, unsure where she was going "Well, yeah"

Sasha nodded "Good, create a signal when everyone has arrived"

He grinned pointing to her "Oh you girl are good!"

Sasha cocked her head to the right "I do not understand what you refer to when you say ' I am good', but thank-you, and now I leave" and with those parting words she transformed and left.

Necalli scratched the back of his head "Wow, what a mystery!" In the background, both Olive and Randy started snickering having watched the interaction. Though, Randy is more openly snickering, Olive uses a hand to cover her mouth.

Necalli looks to the both of them "Bit of an oddball isn't she?"

Olive shrugs "I dunno, I mean" she looks down "aren't we all a 'bit weird' "

Randy puts a hand on her shoulder, a smile on his face "Right you are, I think this situation is a bit weird"

"BUT IS AN AWESOME ONE!" Necalli yelled out, spreading his arms wide, laughter clear in his voice.

His actions causing everyone to look at him, though Diamond rolled her eyes and quickly looked away.

Still looking at him wide eyed, Olive went on her tip-toes and leaned in to exaggeratedly whisper into Randy's ear "He's the Oddball"

Randy leant down to also exaggeratedly whisper in her ear "I think you might be right, now lets slowly creep away so he doesn't notice"

Their actions caused Necalli to throw his head back and laugh, loud booming laughter.

"Oh" he wiped a fake tear from his face, he approached the pair and slung an arm around both their shoulders each and squeezed the pair to his side "Neither of you change"

Underneath Necalli's arms, Randy and Olive shared a look, which clearly said he was indeed crazy.

Hearing new comers, two people, from what Nelly could hear, she turned around to see them emerge from the opposite side of the garden, hoping they would be able to extend their lead, which wouldn't be very hard as the box was now in her hands, ready, she dared that mermaid to say something against her speed. Fortunately for the Daisy's, Noelle and Geordie, who came out, were both holding Daisy ornaments in their hands.

They were both shivering and covered in mud and slime.

Necalli approached them and hugged the two of them "TEAMMATES!" he bellowed rather loudly causing both Noelle and Geordie to wince, at the noise, but also the sudden movement to their cold and bruised bodies.

"Oh shove off!" Nelly approached them and knocked Necalli out of the way, causing him to fall "he's being ridiculous" she shoved the box under their noses "you're on _our_ team"

Both, too sore and tired to even care at this point just dropped their ornaments into Nelly's box.

Nelly looked down, to smirk at Necalli, but he was now busy rolling around on the grass, she huffed and stalked off to the other members of the team.

Geordie and Noelle, at a much, much, slower pace followed her. They, when they were close to where the team was gathered, which, by this point they had made their way to the veranda, ready and waiting, sat down on the floor.

Dante looked to them concerned "Are you alight?"

Noelle gave him a glare, before turning away from him, crossing her arms tighter "What do you think!"

Geordie gave a small smile "Ignore her, she is just grumpy we got stuck in a mud-pit" Geordie then looked a little sheepish "and I sorta, well, made things worse"

"Made things worse? Accidentally creating a mini tornado in the middle of the mud-pit, which we were stuck in and startling the plant-life, is more than just 'worse' !" Noelle snapped.

Geordie shared a grin with Dante "So, I have got plenty of grovelling to do"

"I'd say" Dante replied, when Noelle's scowl only deepened.

Noelle sighed "I hope Mistawasi is ok"

"What happened, I can help" Blue said, as he came down to sit next to Noelle.

Noelle shook her head "No, we don't know much of the island yet, we'd probably end up lost again"

Dante sat down next to Geordie "I am a wood nymph, I could help"

Noelle, paused in shaking her head, at which point Mistawasi appeared, Sasha, gliding down from above him, his Tulip ornament in her mouth, and like the last two times, she quickly deposits the ornament into the box.

"Ok, we need to be quick and ready" she say's approaching her team "the last group isn't too far off, two of them are from the Daisy's and the rest are ours, since they have the box down and are ready, we should do the same and maybe think of ways to ward them off"

"Ward them off?" Randy repeated, her last bit, confused.

"Yeah" Necalli, came up behind her, grass stuck to several places of his body and his hair, sticking up in all angles "it's the first team to open the door, not get the key from the box"

Sasha eyed Nelly, turn and approach the back of the mansion "There coming from the back" she said, "no time to try to break the tree, Necalli with me, we'll grab two of the ornaments, you lot stall"

Necalli nodded a grin on his face, as he ran to the back.

Olive, Mistawasi, and Randy looked to each-other, stall?

"What do we do?" Olive looked towards the other two boys, who seemed just as perplexed as her, but before they could answer, above, they saw Sasha lead Necalli, with Skyler flying behind them, Darla in his arms and her left foot and two tulip ornaments in her hands.

"CRASH!"

"Sta-ll" Randy replied quietly, as he watched wide eyed, as Jorden had run and smashed Nelly into the ground. The hybrid, stared at the triumphant face of the UnVampire in surprise, before she too fought back.

Marina, allowing her competitive spirit to come through, ran to grab her teams box, as Nelly had dropped, when Jordon ran to her and got the key out.

Randy shrugged, before joining the fight, he ran towards Marina, who paused seeing him approach, before turning to the Ocean, she raised a hand and dodging an advance from Randy, she created a wave and 'threw' the wave toward him, causing him to slip and fall, she then turned and threw the key towards Dante "Catch"

Dante, ran to catch it, when Randy, transformed, sped forwards and managed to catch it in his mouth.

"Right" Olive said, to herself, before she and Mistawasi, also joined he fight. Seeing Sasha, slowly make her way to the mansion, their key in hand, she uses her powers to slowly increase the shadows from tree's and the mansion to give Sasha more coverage.

Whilst Mistawasi, uses his speed, strength and where necessary his claws to his advantage.

As pandemonium broke out, Chris arrived, he was drinking a colourful looking alcoholic beverage, most likely a cocktail of some sort, he was sat in a couch that had a huge umbrella covering him and he was being carried by both Oleander and Vincent, both were struggling immensely. Beside him, with a scowl on his face was Chef, who was grumbling about the absurdity that was Chris, his eyes, however, lit up at the sight of the contestants going wild.

Diamond, at first wasn't fighting, but then some idiot bumped into her. Two contestants not involved, were Blue and Noelle.

Noelle, mainly because she wanted to keep Blue from getting hurt. Near the start, when Jordon and Nelly had started, he had tried to intervene to get them to stop, but Jordon had accidentally kicked him in the shins- due to her Vampire strength, it had bruised a few people, so she thought it was best to get him out.

Blue had tried to protest, saying he should do something to stop it, that they shouldn't be fighting, Noelle did her best to explain to him, that it was part of the competition, but he didn't seem to be getting it, all he could see was "Nice, people, that shouldn't be fighting"

Darla wasn't fighting either, she had tried to, but then she fell down collapsing in pieces, so she was putting herself together, it must've been longer than she had thought since she had a brain. It's hard to keep track sometimes, she thought it had only been a week, but obviously it had been longer. She hummed to herself, as she put her right hand back on, she should've had a brain before the competition started, oh well.

Sasha, thanks to Olive's help, was making good progress and was close, when Sojiro, noticed. He sped forwards, drew his Kantana and pointed it towards Olive.

Olive startled, dropped her concentration and transformed.

Geordie seeing this used his powers to blast Sasha, far into the sky. Sasha dropped her team's key, before she was blown too far away, and transformed diving straight towards Geordie, whose eyes lit up in excitement as he created more mini-tornados to go her way.

Chris, who was now standing, but the cocktail was still in hand, watched with Chef the proceedings that were happening around them "Chef, chef, chef, this is brilliant, the ratings for this will be fantastic and it's only day one!"

Chef nodded a feral grin spreading across his face "Tis a fine view"

At Olive's transformation, Sojiro was startled for about a second, before he lunged; due to her fast reflexes Olive was able to dodge him. Sojiro's eyes narrowed as he moved again and she yet again dodged him- oh it was on!

Nelly, who had just got away from Jordon, who was now distracted by Dante and the plant-life and Randy, who had just dodged a knife thrown by the mermaid. She eyed Blue, who was with Noelle, she looked for the key and saw it was by the water nymphs feet- she ran, swiped up the key and thinking fast, knowing some here had a higher pain tolerance than others grabbed Blue and yelled at him to take the key and open the door, before she slammed him into the wall of the mansion.

Nelly gasped out in pain as his body smashed into the wall and released him, he looked to her confused.

"Key-to-the-door" she grunted out.

"Why?" Blue asked. Not quite understanding why Nelly did as she did.

"Because, it would stop the fighting" Noelle called out in pain, from her spot by Blue.

Blue turned to face her, noticing her pained expression "Are you ok? Do you need help?"

Noelle nodded smiling the best she could "I'm fine, opening the door would really help though"

"Really?"

Noelle nodded quickly, doing her best not to show any aggression towards the boy "Yes really"

Blue nodded "Ok" and he turned to do just that. A loud sigh of relief was heard from Nelly, as Blue went to open the door, slower than she would've liked, she hadn't missed, the dragon quickly making their way towards them, she unfortunately must've been out of Blue's range.

Realising coming to him, Blue ran, to the door.

Sasha, thanks, to Geordie, who like most of the other competitor's was collapsed in pain, was out of range and flew down, knowing freezing him would make things worse. She swerved through people's feeble attempts to stop her, she was close- Blue was at the door- she reached him, transformed, and went to push him out of the way- when the door clicked open.

"FABULOUS!" Chris yelled out as he walked forwards, a big grin on his face, as he clapped very loudly "WHAT A FANTASTIC FINISH!"

"I'LL SAY!" Albhe half yelled, half groaned out, from where he lay next to a laughing Darla, he partly turned his head towards Nelly "IS THIS WHAT SEX WITH YOU FEELS LIKE? WELL TO A BEING OF NORMAL STRENGTH I MEAN?"

Nelly growled, turning her head away from him, preferring to ignore him.

Next to him Darla laughed, being a zombie she hadn't felt the pain as much as the others, even if she weren't so tired to care about where she slept, she couldn't really move considering the situation she was in, speaking of which "Oi Chef"

Chef grunted, which she took as a 'yeah, what do you want'

"You don't happen to have any brains on you that I can eat?"

Chef gave a weird smile "I think I might just do" and he walked off, a crazed look in his eyes.

"Thanks Chef!" she waved after him, only for her hand to fall of "Woops"

Blue looked to her, "Do you want my sewing kit? That has happened to me to"

Darla shook her head "Not a worry darl, it will pop back on" she then, using her right hand, picked up her left hand and easily placed it on "See"

Blue nodded "You are so lucky, you can do that"

"You lot are going to make me some money" Chris said, nodding his head in approval at the scene that happed in-front of him "Alright, as Dwindling Daisy's are the winning team, go into the mansion and pick which wing you'd like to sleep in"

The Daisy's, went into the mansion to do just that, while most of the Tulip's collapsed, either in pain or relief as they did their best to recuperate. Sasha, sat on the veranda and took in her team, there were several areas they needed to work on, if they wanted to win more challenges.

Meanwhile, the Daisy's had made their way to the East wing, compared to the rest of the mansion, which was grand, exuberant and well maintained, the East wing was blank, cold, and drafty, the rooms were bare, some didn't even have any furnishings- not even a mattress, some windows were broken, one room had a hole in the ceiling, a few cobwebs, wallpaper was ripped, and the shared bathrooms: broken tiles, leaking taps, sand everywhere, and a few of the shower doors were broken, which didn't leave much room for privacy.

They then, made their way to the West wing.

The West, in contrast, was grand, cream and light blue colourings, clean, well furnished- opulent- the image of luxury all rooms were ensuite's, whilst the rooms had giant king sized beds in them, which were adorned by fluffy looking pillows- there was plenty rooms for one room each person, there was no need to share.

"So" Nelly again spoke up, looking to her teammates "West wing it is"

"I hate it" Diamond said, loudly and abruptly.

Sojiro nodded "The East wing, is also more suited to my tastes"

"Yeah" Geordie said grinning "more adventurous"

Blue nodded "It reminds me of home"

Albhe grinned "Much more kinky"

Marina shrugged "If the majority, want to sleep in the East wing, I won't object"

Albhe gave a suggestive wink in her direction, causing Marina to blush slightly at his openness, but she didn't respond, beyond turning her face away from him.

Noelle also nodded "Sleeping in such quarters won't be too much of a hindrance to me either, I didn't come here to sleep at a five star hotel, I came to compete"

Marina grinned at her "Amen to that"

The two girl's high-fived.

"Excellent spirit" Dante said, finally speaking up, "plus one of the rooms has a cracked window and a few vines creeping into it, it seems peaceful, if anyone wouldn't mind"

"So the East wing then" Nelly clarified, inwardly confused at the craziness of her team.

"Unless you don't want to" Blue looked to her.

Nelly shook her head, this really wasn't the time to go against majority "Not at all, lets tell Chris"

…

Back outside, Chris was drinking a new beverage a bright blue one and Darla was happily eating the brains, Chef had supplied for her, causing a few of her fellow competitors to look at her oddly. As her hands, kept falling off, she was being helped, by a curious Randy and a fascinated Laura, who was asking her all sorts of questions.

"So, you could potentially take on a different personality?" Laura asked, wishing she had a notepad and pen.

Darla nodded, her head wobbling sightly "Yup"

"Do you know, what sort of person, the brain belonged to that you are eating now?" Randy asked.

Darla shrugged "Don't know" she then grinned "I guess, we are going to find out"

At that moment, the Daisy's made an appearance. Chris gathered the teams together, the Daisy's to his left and the Tulip's to his right.

"What side are you taking?" he asked the Daisy's.

"East wing" Nelly spoke up for the team.

"Excellent, and you losers shall get the East-what?" Chris looked to the Daisy's confused "You lot are doing things wrong, you are _supposed_ to want the West wing" he then shrugged his shoulders "Whatever, the West wing is yours Tulips, congratulations"

"INTERNS!" he called towards, Oleander and Vincent, who were both surrounded by a huge pile of luggage "TULIPS TO THE WEST AND DAISY'S TO THE RIGHT!"

He then walked forward towards the main camera, he grinned a massive grin "Day one down, we met our contestants, got them divided into teams, Daisy's won the first challenge, in a spectacular, back-breaking finish, what will happen next? More Drama? More Bloodshed? Maybe some tears? I know I hope so, to find out, tune in next time to GERHARDSSON ISLAND!"

...

 **End.**

 **Intern:**

 **Vincent Brooks-Stigma13**

 **Info:**

Name:Vincent Brooks

Age:23

Gender:male

Sexuality:straight

Nationality:american

Current living situation:

Country (and city):Manhattan New York.

Type of house: lives in a penthouse due to his work

With who: ( don't know if this can be allowed) his roomate grell who was sent to america so vince can keep an eye on him.

Family:parents are dead.

Super Natural Being: Werewolf, Vampire, Monster, Mutant, Hybrid, Tree Spirit- whatever you want, jut snot normal human: human/ grim reaper hybrid( black butler version)

How does their Being work: as half grim reaper he only has his human form and still has the perks and not being able to age he can still be killed but it will be very hard to do so. Due to his work as a part time reaper, he can review a dying soul's memories by using his death scythe which is a chokuto similar to sasuke's from naruto , via its Cinematic Record, and retrieve the soul, once the formal assessment is finished.

Describe:

Abilities:he has super human strength that can maie him shatter a tree as well as his agility and speed is greater than humans; it is as though he is "defying gravity." his is appreciably tough, for he is able to endure attacks that could out right kill a human. He is able to go invisible to not be seen except for his contracts.

Limitations:his eyes are like that of a grim reapers so he has to wear contacts for he is slightly near sighted. While he is immune to diseases, he still needs food and sleep, however he can sleep without breathing.

Appearance:he has raven black hair that is permanently straight and it covers his left eye and it just stops right below his ears,he has a muscular built that is more along the line of speed rather than strength that mixes with his height of 6ft. and his weight of 155lbs, he has smooth alabaster skin, his eyes are a bit sharp with his irises being large enought to show its chartreuse phosphorescent color, his eyelashes are a bit defined giving the apperance to be slightly femine. One of the reasons he is hunted by fangirls. While the over all facial structure is more of a strong look but it still has that slight femine touch to it giving him a pretty boy look. While he has a muscular built that is more along the line of speed rather than strength but he still has some mucles.

Clothing:his casual outfit is black steel toed biker boots, black jeans, wears a black long sleeve shirt with a grey T shirt over it with a red dragon design on it, he also wears black gloves and a black leather vest. The final piece of his attire is that he wears a black face mask that covers his nose and the lower half of his face(kakashi's mask from naruto). As well as a long black trench coat with red inside the coat the goes a bit past his knees.

His work outfit is the standard grim reaper attire with black gloves and he keeps his mask

Stereotype:wild card

Personality:Vincent is incredibly flippant, casually mouthing off to even the toughest of thugs that tries and fails to attack him, and he generally enjoys showing off and taunting his adversaries as often as he can. He also displays a fearless, almost disinterested attitude towards incredibly dangerous situations. While maturing as time goes by, Vincent never loses his care-free attitude. He can be serious when the situation calls for it, but still maintains an overall laid-back demeanor during tense situations, and is never without a witty taunt or comeback. Although seemingly shown at times to be uncaring or callous, Vince maintains a very strong sense of justice like his human father who died in the military, and prefers to fight fairly. He can be counted on to do the right thing, even if he makes humorously cynical quips about it the entire time. In addition, vincent values family and friends very highly. He cares deeply for his mother and his friends. Despite his handsome appearance, he often has terrible luck with women, reason number one is that he always has to avoid fangirls that will come after him if he's not too careful. He enjoys a good challenge, when it comes to his mixed martial arts or doing parkour while free running. Desptie all that he can get his work as a reaper done unlike a certain red haired reaper.

Biography:he had a pretty much normal life in the past until he encountered a reaper who he didn't know at the time until his mother told him that she was a grim reaper but retired making him half reaper. She told him that as a half breed he would have free reign on what to do with his life, he told her that he wants to help keep balance so she contacted william( again don't know if I can do this) who said that he could work for part time after spending a couple years at the academy and he will be paid for his work, he accepted and years after he passed his final exam granting him modified contacts to work like reaper glasses. Later on his mother died but knows that she loves him still and then we come to the present.

Audition: "What's up total drama! The name's Vincent and i'm here to tell you why i would be an excellent choice for your show. I get along with people well and I'm fun loving. I can take whatever challenges you throw at me and I can cause quite a show with my music. I'm really a jack of all trades here! So let ow if you want me in, catch you later!" Can I come with?" No Grell, you're still in trouble with higher ups so Will is watching you while I'm gone." You're not being fair!" Don't care e on we got a job to do."


	10. Ahoy Mateys!

**Ahoy Mateys!**

 **...**

Early the next morning found Albhe naked, with ram horns and more of an ashen colour to his skin- he had transformed. He was in the corridor casually walked back to his room, his skin bruised and he had a few scratch marks, but he showed only the slightest bit of discomfort, the mermaid had been rough, he found it refreshing.

He smirked to himself the walls in this place were thin not to mention the holes and those with sensitive hearing, some of his fellow competitors must've heard something. He stopped walking and looked to the door where he knew a certain nymph was sleeping; he wondered briefly what she'd be like. Feisty, he thought, a sly smirk crossing his feature's as he thought about it. He didn't enter though; he kept walking and headed to his room. He just enjoyed sex, he wasn't some sort of perverted lunatic, and he liked his partners to be willing- thank-you-very-much. Feeling sedated and satisfied he went to bed and got some needed sleep.

At five-thirty later that morning, Sasha was the first person down; she was quickly followed by Sojiro. After a quick nod, the two went their separate ways, both understanding that in this situation they were enemies and communicating would be futile. However, considering the nature of the island, neither strayed too far from the house, both sticking to the patch of lawn surrounding it and the bit of beach in-front of it. So if anyone watched, they could almost be mistaken in thinking the duo were training together.

Around six, Diamond was the next one down and she whipped out a cigarette pack and exited to smoke outside, lighting the cigarette as she went. Necalli came down soon after, bright and bouncy he headed straight to the food hall enthusiastically opening the doors only to deflate slightly seeing the room empty, but seconds later he was grinning madly. Never being one to waste a golden opportunity he thought now would be a perfect time to try music making with his feet and his table tops- he'd seen other people use trashcans and other unconventional items as instruments and he always wanted to try and this was a good opportunity to try something similar.

Olive, who had spent most of the evening tossing and turning mainly out of nerves, came down hearing noise thinking at this point quite a few people were up as-well. She was dismayed to see that it was just Necalli, he had offered that she join in, but she quickly declined and made herself content with watching him. She was quickly joined by Mistawasi and Jordon, who were also woken by Necalli's noise and joined her in watching.

By the time Chef had slammed the service window open shouting breakfast was ready and that they ought to come now or miss out, nearly everyone was down thanks to Necalli. The only two who weren't down were Randy and Albhe. Randy who was startled awake by Chef's announcement- it was quite loud as it was shouted through the speakers placed in every room of the mansion, he ran down in his pajama's and Albhe- who was also startled awake by the noise, but he came down at a more relaxed state strolling in after a panicked Randy came by and he was naked.

That caused quite a bit of awkwardness, though Albhe didn't care in the slightest. He was comfortable in his skin and to be perfectly honest didn't understand this human need to cover up all the time, the body- human or not, is a natural and beautiful thing, why cover it all the time?

So he ignored Nelly's glares- she thanks to her sensitive hearing had heard everything that went on between him and the mermaid. He did wink at a blushing Olive and casually sat down next to a fresh faced and laughing Darla.

"So where did you end-up Captain" Albhe said as he sat down by her, not bothering with food, the reaction his body had received fuelled enough emotions to keep him energized- though last night's endeavours would keep him steady for about a week.

Darla had surprised everyone last night, the brain Chef had supplied her with, must've been one of an old pirate. She had spent the evening stealing what she could, she threatened Chris and he gave her his wallet, stole the keys to a boat that belonged to the production crew and left for the high seas.

Everyone found her threatening Chris hilarious. Chris had stormed off in a huff and from what those with excellent ears could hear, he had spent the evening cancelling his bank cards and begging the producers to delete the footage.

Randy, Nelly, and Jordon had a great time telling everyone what was going on. Randy and Jordon allot more enthusiastically than Nelly, who put her own two cents in, in a more reserved manner. Though if she had been honest, Nelly couldn't care less whether Chris was in pain or not, though a distressed individual was fun, but she didn't want to 'bond' with the others, however she knew an opportunity when she saw one, so she stuck it out.

Darla laughed "The producer's had a tracker on their boats, so they had found the boat, but I had abandoned it, my memory is fuzzy, but I had seen an 'enemy'" here Darla gave a crooked smile "I think his ancestor may have been an enemy of the person whose brain I ate" she shrugged "well that's the feeling I got, so the production crew found me sleeping in a small boat drifting off the Jamaican coast I had commandeered it from that man you see" Darla summarised.

Albhe gave a low whistle in response.

Laura who sat across from the two let out a long breathless sigh "Wow amazing, to have different personalities take over, just the things you would experience being someone else" she shook her head "Just wow" she looked to Darla "being you must be amazing"

"Shucks hon" Darla replied, "so what's the home life for you then? Are all your family insect thingys like you?"

Laura gave a small smile and started talking about her family.

Diamond had finished her breakfast and was putting her plate in the large sink, when she saw the wood nymph exit. Seizing her opportunity she followed, hopefully she could make him see sense. She spots him, his guitar is in hand and he is about to play.

She strides quickly to stand next to him; before he starts to play anything "We need to talk"

"Not really no" Dante replies not even looking at her.

She nods "Right, but you need to listen"

He sighs "Fine, whatever out with it"

"Nelly you shouldn't trust her so much"

"And why would that be? Have any proof? Beyond your 'gut'?' Dante turns to glare at her, the word 'gut' coming out mockingly he really didn't understand this mermaid and her way of thinking. Just who did she think she is?

Diamond rolled her eyes "You barely know her, you shouldn't be so trusting of her"

"I barely know you, why should I trust you over her, I mean frankly she has shown to be hell of a lot more trusting than you" Dante retorted quickly.

Diamond growls spins him around, so he is facing her properly she then bends down so they are eye level, her hand digging roughly into his shoulder "Its not about being _nice_ " she hisses out the word 'nice' as if it were some sort of disgusting object "it's a warning get it into your thick head there is something fishy about her don't blindly follow her and keep your eyes and ears peeled, make sure there are no holes in the stories she tells you and Blue" and with that Diamond straightens out and storms off.

Dante for a minute is standing there confused before he starts strumming his guitar and enters the forest as he had planned on doing. Nature always had a way of calming him and making him feel better, also helped him to think.

….

Sojiro, having overheard the 'conversation' outside rubbed his temples as he slowly ate his meal. The mermaid's inability to process her thoughts before she acted so crassly could be quite damaging. On one hand she was a good strategist, she was an adapter in complex situation and would be good muscle for the team, on the other, well, her personality may not mean the team would be willing to trust her or work with her and that would be a shame.

He'd have to keep a close eye on her this challenge and make up his mind afterwards.

Meanwhile, Olive, Jordon, Marina, and Noelle, were sitting together having a good laugh, when Sasha approached them.

"Excuse the interruption" she said when she approached, when Jordon was mid-sentence "but why do you two sit with them"

The four look to her startled by the interruption, none of them had noticed her approach and they were all confused as to who she was talking to.

Noticing their looks Sasha points to Jordon and Olive "You two, why do you sit with them?" at the end of her statement she gestures to Marina and Noelle.

"What are you on about?" Marina asks, feeling slightly insulted.

"It is not obvious?" Sasha asks, now confused.

The four shake their heads.

"You two" Sasha again points to Marina and Noelle "are our enemy, it would do neither of us to interact with you"

"But their our friends" Olive speaks up, though her face does show a hint of uncertainty by the end of her statement.

Noelle nods "Yeah, we can compete and be friends". She gives a sly wink to Olive who brightens up at that.

"You would not be giving this competition your all, if you are friendly with the enemy" Sasha counters.

"Hell yes we can" Marina says glaring at Sasha, the dragon's earlier comment in mind.

Jordon grins at Marina "You betcha" the two share a grin and high-five.

Sasha looks at the four a small frown on her face "So none of you are concerned at-all about being opposing teams"

All nod. "Nope" Jordon says popping the 'p', a big smile on her face.

Olive eyes her carefully "We'll give it our all for the competition, you'll see"

Sasha studies her face carefully, looking for something causing Olive to fidget slightly under her intense stare. Eventually, the dragon nods as if satisfied "Ok"

She then, turns and leaves. She heads to a different section of the mansion remembering the hasty directions Chris had given them earlier. She spots the big wooden door she was looking for and enters.

It is a small room, the elegant green and gold wall paper is peeling slightly, but beyond that the rest of the tiny room is immaculate, from the diagonally cut cedar wood on the floor, to the carefully shaped ceiling to give the room more height, to the glittering chandelier, to the only piece of furniture in the room, the red and gold throne.

Sasha goes to sit on the throne, facing the camera.

She is in the confessional.

As she is facing the camera, we can see that her face is showing allot of expression, which is odd for the dragon humanoid, her face showing that she is not only stunned, but also confused, and another rarity for her. Normally, she could assess the situation and deal with it accordingly, however, something about her current predicament is different to her normal.

 **Confessional Sasha:**

Sasha stares unblinking at the camera for a while, eyes wide as she sits impossibly still, her mind still processing.

"Younglings" she finally says, she speaks slowly and carefully, as her thought process is new to her.

She bites her lip, looking unsure "I must confess, I am more unprepared than I had initially thought"

She is silent again, her face thoughtful, it then scrunches up into a look of absolute annoyance "Emotions!" she hisses out, her eyes flashing.

She then sighs and composes herself "I had not expected them to play such a huge part in this competition and unfortunately they are a weakness of mine, I know so little of them and so, because of this, I have decided to be less available to my team, so I can observe and hopefully in doing so, I can understand them better and hopefully my team, because that is what is needed, I understand the Mermaid is rough, but I thought, I thought the wood nymph would take heed of her words and not react so" she opens her mouth to keep talking , but she shuts it again suddenly unsure "I do not know how to explain it, but they are not on my team so it does not bother me so much" she pauses "Friends" she says the word slowly as if she were digesting it "I do not understand the need for it, it isn't just Olive and Jordon, its all of them!" Sasha pauses looking frustrated, she takes a deep breath and shuts her eyes.

After a few seconds of deep breathing, she opens them again "There, I am calmer now and my mind is clearer, it is because of these observations I have concluded that in order to understand my team and to allow for us to work better, I need to observe and learn about" she lets out a long sigh "emotions".

She then schools her face, back to her normal, expressionless impassive face "It has to be done and so it will be" she then gets up and leaves.

 **End Confessional**

When Sasha returns to the breakfast room, Chris enters. He is dressed in a Pirate costume- his big captain's hat which had an impressive feather in it, was not covering the pink strands of hair peeking through, judging by the sniggers of the two interns they were the ones responsible.

Seeing Chris in the pirates costume, causes quite a few people to chuckle remembering last night, causing Chris to scowl "The lot of you shut-it!"

Unfortunately for Chris, his exclamation made them laugh harder. As they laugh, Chris stands there and sulks about lousy producers and costume designers who can't come up with something new.

During Chris's sulk-fest, Chef enters dressed as a wench, with a bad wig that kept falling off, but thanks to Darla's exploits last night, all the attention was on Chris.

Eventually, the contestants quieten down and Chris dramatically throws his hands in the air "Finally! We can now move on to the important stuff!"

"What do ya want" Diamond yelled out at Chriss.

Chris glared "If you shut it and let me speak you will find out!" he snapped at her.

Diamond is response snorted and rolled her eyes.

Chris stayed silent, glaring at the mermaid, causing Diamond to roll her eyes once more, he then speaks, but spoke slowly just to irritate her, which unfortunately for her- it worked.

"Soooo, tooodaaay's chaaaallllenge requires the teams to be broken up into two, team A and team B, I'll tell you why, in ten minuets when the teams have been split"

At that the teams made their way together, Diamond angrily stomped her way to her team.

"Right" Nelly spoke up, as soon as the Daisy's had grouped together "How shall we split the group?"

"Hold up!" Diamond glared at her "Who made you the leader!"

Nelly sighed "Let me guess, you don't trust me, we've been through this"

"And I trust Nelly" Dante spoke up quickly, their earlier argument fresh in his mind.

"Who says we should listen to you anyway?" Noelle glared at her, straightening her back and lifting her chin.

"I don't want to be leader" Diamond declared loudly "I just don't wanna follow her" she nodded her head in Nelly's direction, but everyone knew, who she was talking about.

"Oh so, if you don't want something done a certain way, we shouldn't do it? Everything should be done your way and by your rules! Everything out of your mouth is correct and we should trust it!" Noelle threw up her hands "Relax everybody the Queen of Rightness is here!"

"Well, I'm often right, but that's….!"

"What!" Noelle cut Diamond off "We should just trust _you're_ word?"

"Just, that I think SOMEONE ELSE SHOULD LEAD US LIKE HER!" Diamond pointed at Marina.

At Diamond's loud outburst, the entire room went silent and the attention was drawn to Diamond, Noelle, and Marina, as Diamond was pointing at her.

Marina coughed and gave a small uncertain smile "I really don't mind who leads"

The other team lost interest and turned back to their own discussion, which was trying to be focused on strategy, but as Sasha wasn't adding much, they were pretty much circulating their thoughts.

"Well, neither do I" Nelly spoke up, thinking if she weren't labelled as 'leader' she wouldn't be held responsible if they lost, which in order to get rid of the mermaid, they'd have to do. At the rate things were going, that was she'd have to organise, the mermaid was doing the rest.

"Well, if no-one objects, I can do it" Marina said, glancing down slightly a little self-conscious at all the attention.

"You'll be great" Nelly said with her best encouraging smile.

Albhe nodded "You got my vote"

Noelle shrugged "I really don't mind either way"

"Any objections" Nelly gave a pointed look to Diamond.

Diamond snorted "I picked her"

"Right, I think we ought to sort out how to split ourselves" Marina spoke up "any suggestions?" she looked to the group.

Diamond sighed "Just put me wherever" she then left.

"Right well anyone else"

"If I could" Sojiro interjected, however, as he spoke, Marina glanced up and noticed the manual flip boards Chef used to indicate the minuets passed was on two (he probably wasn't very accurate in time, but that mattered little).

"I'm sure, we can discuss this later, but we need to do this now, we don't really have much time, so we'll keep Nelly and Diamond separated" here everyone nodded, she then pointed to Nelly and four others standing next to her "you guys are one team and us" she pointed to herself, Albhe, and Sojiro, "will be with Diamond-sorry" she glanced to Sojiro apologetically, but we are running short of time".

Sojiro opened his mouth, to voice his thoughts and concerns, but at that same moment, Chef flipped from two, to one, and then to zero "MAGGOTS! TIMES UP!" he yelled as he discarded the board.

Marina sighed and shared a grin with her teammates "In the nick of time eh"

Noelle nudged her 'Nicely done leader" she whispered as Chris re-entered, an irritated looking Oleander behind him, grumbling underneath her breath, carrying two chests, one chest had a large Daisy printed on its back and the other a Tulip printed on it.

Vincent next to her, was carrying two matts, looking equally disgruntled.

"Teams sorted?" Chris asked as he entered, without waiting for a response he continued on "Excellent! Challenge Time!" he then spun around and started walking away, Chef and the two interns following.

The teams stared after them for a moment, before they stared walking after them.

Following Chris, they reached one edge of the island, on the grassy bit just after the sand, the interns placed the matts down with the chests on each, they then left.

"Right- which is group A, of each team?" Chris asked.

Nelly, Blue, Dante, Geordie, and Noelle of Daisy raised their hands and Skyler, Laura. Darla, and Jordon of Tulips raised theirs.

Chris smirked "The challenge is this, in the Ocean, we have left several keys and in the sand several mini chests, Team A, those who raised their hands, you are to dive and gather as many keys as you can for your team mates and Team B, those who didn't, have to dig for mini-chests and then try to open as many chests as possible, in each chest is a coin, put the coin in your teams treasure chest, teams with the most coins in each chest wins"

"Um" Marina stepped forward, feeling as team leader she'd ought to try something, as Diamond and herself were in Team B "Can we, er, switch teams?"

Chris looked to her and the Daisy's and smirked, everyone knowing _exactly_ why they wanted to switch "Nope dems the rules, you stick to your teams"

"Right" Marina nodded; she honestly didn't think he would allow it.

Diamond marched forwards, and lifted Chris by the collar of his shirt and brought him to her height "We will switch" she growled.

"Change, change!" Chris squeaked out, shaking in Diamond's grip.

Diamond nodded "Good" and she went back to her team.

Knowing the disadvantage it would bring to her team, Sasha spoke up, hoping to deter the Mermaid, "Wouldn't you want more of a challenge, to make things more interesting?"

Diamond raised an eyebrow "No"

"Wouldn't it be boring?" Sasha pressed.

"No"

Sasha nodded "Ok then"

"Excellent!" Chris said excitedly rubbing his hands together "You have three hours, now-" Vincent came with the bull horn and Chris blew into it, the noise louder than usual echoing around them causing the earth to vibrate and quite a few people to put their hands to their ears.

Randy winced, rubbing his sore ears glaring at Mistawasi, who had tried to help blocking the noise, but unfortunately his claws got in the way. Jordon who had seen the entire situation couldn't help laughing, even as her own ears rang.

Chris grinned madly at the teams reaction, he'd have to thank the science team they had done a fantastic job. He pulled out the ear plugs and handed both the horn and ear plugs to Vincent as the two left the startled group.

It was only when Oleander planted the big digital clock between the two chests, showing the countdown had started, did the teams scramble together and start the challenge.

….

 **Confessional Necalli**

Necalli sat in a wood lattice chair that looked like a hollowed out ball, and was surrounded by fake shrubbery. This was the portable confessional for when the challenge location was too far away from the original confessional.

He sunk into the chair taking his time getting comfortable in the chair "Wow" he said to himself, "what a chair, so comfortable" he wiggled a bit more in the seat, adjusting himself "Ohhh, yeaah, sooo good"

He then starred at the camera, a look of absolute relief on his face.

"I am so relieved and so happy, earlier, during the team meeting earlier, Sasha had been quiet, agreeing with everything said, and from what I could tell yesterday, she is honest about her opinion, at-least when the team and strategy is concerned"

He pauses and wipes his brow "Phew, I'm just glad, she spoke up then, I was getting worried"

He then gets up, turns around and has a look at the chair, he lifts it up and looks all over it "Damn no label" he sighs "maybe I can ask someone" he shakes his head in wonder as he exits "What an awesomely comfortable chair"

 **End Confessional**

Marina walked towards the water, transforming into Nymph form as she walked. Her eyes changed to glassy greeny/blue colour, her hair the same, with hints of white, her skin Aquamarine colour and it glowed. As she reached the Ocean, her form became more fluid matching it. She then began to walk atop the water, her skin melding and moving with the ripples, she barely moved she glided atop, about three meters in she stopped walking and sat atop the water, the Ocean supporting her.

Diamond dived in and transformed, her dark blue, almost black tail glittered underneath. She quickly went under spotting a key on the Ocean floor, she picked it up, feeling a sensation like there was a hand of some sort behind her, she turned around and saw water in a shape of a hand, maybe it was because she was a Mermaid, but she knew it Marina and knowing that she placed the key in Marina's hand.

Marina smiled to herself as the key was put into her hand, it had been a while since she had been with Merpeople, but she managed to feel Diamond quick enough. When the key reached her, she raised her left arm and sent out a stream of water from her to Albhe and floated the key to him.

Albhe, who had been watching Marina and the reaction she had received from everyone, the one from Skyler was amusing, was stunned to see a key floating right in-front of him.

Marina smirked when she turned her head to face him "Well, go on, give the key to our teammates"

Albhe smirked grabbing the key "Normally, this body is too good for such hard labour, but for a gorgeous lady such as yourself, I shall take on such an arduous task" he then bowed, as Marina laughed "My lady" and with a sharp-spin he went to literally drop the key with the rest of the team.

As Marina and Diamond used their skills to good work, on the sand of the side of the Tulip's, Mistawasi and Randy made good use of theirs. Mistawasi with his claws and Randy having turned into his wolf form was quickly digging up holes, Olive was helping him by picking up any chest's he had uncovered.

Seeing this, when he dropped the key into their steadily growing pile, Sojiro got an idea, knowing Nelly wanted them to lose. Speaking louder than he usually did he gestured towards Randy "I wonder if Nelly has a wolf form too, it would be handy wouldn't it?" he said to a digging Geordie, dropped the key and walked away to where Marina was another two key's floating, by the shore line.

Blue who was nearby, Nelly had noticed that the ends of the keys had an image stamped on them- most relating to sea life- like sea horse etc and that at the base of the mini-chests were the same images- so the key's opened for the chests with the same image, so Blue was given the task of arranging the keys into piles of similar images, which meant, as Sojiro suspected, he was in position to overhear.

Blue, looked up and turned to face Nelly "Hey! Thant's a great idea Nelly, you can transform into your wolf form, you said so this morning!" he said rather loudly, the whole team heard.

Geordie got up from where he was digging "Yeah Nells, that would help for sure"

Nelly grimaced slightly, partly because of the nickname, but mainly because of what Sojiro had done, he must've heard her appease an inquisitive Blue that morning and worked out that she wanted them to lose. Regardless, she smiled back, said something about her being ditzy and transformed into her wolf form, wondering how they could lose now- well, not lead it back to her.

She growled slightly, the damn imp, was next to go, she'd make sure of it.

Jordon and Darla were both having a good time, they had made a contest of it. Each key they grabbed it was worth a point, the cooler, more dangerous, or more creative grabs earned more points. Since, they were making it up as they went along the point variety changed as they went along and if they were honest with each-other they weren't keeping a true tally, but that hardly mattered.

Seeing the mermaid heading her way, Jordon instead of turning around lifted herself up and swam backwards above her and when the mermaid dived, she dived down backwards and grabbed the key under her nose, she then flipped so her feet hit the nearby rocks and pushed off propelling her towards the shore.

On the surface, Darla laughed as she joined her waving her three keys.

Jordon grinned at her "Please tell me you saw that!"

Darla chuckled "Yes I did!"

"Totally worth ten points I say!"

Darla nodded "Right" she then held up one of her three keys "and this I wrangled from one of those mutant crabs down there"

"Oh come on, your making that all up, even seen those things, they're vicious- not to mention I haven't seen it, so the points don't count."

"But I have proof!" Darla said as she waved her hand under Jordon's face, there was a nasty looking scar across her wrist.

Jordon hissed "Ouch, still doesn't mean you wrangled a mutant crab"

Darla sniffed "Oh! All the suffering for naught!" she sighed dramatically, pretending to swoon.

Jordon laughed "So your suffering won't be for naught, have your points"

"My hero!" Darla 'fell' into Jordon's arms. Jordon tried to keep a straight face and continue the charade but she couldn't help herself and started laughing, Darla soon joined in.

The two then dropped of their keys- as the water teams weren't allowed to go beyond the sand and onto the grassy part, they had to throw them in Sasha's direction, who unlike Blue, had moved herself and sat by their teas chest.

Jordon then turned and started running towards the water, Darla hot on her heels "I must be on about one hundred now!" she yelled behind her.

"Then I must be on one-fifty!" Darla yelled back.

"In your dreams darln' in ya dreams!" Jordon yelled before she dived back into the water, Darla soon behind her..

… **..**

The first hour went fast, the Daisy's dominating in the water and the Tulip's on the sand, it was hard to tell who would win. As the second hour came the contestants lagged a bit taking a few more breaks, but they still fought hard.

Gleefully watching were Chris and Chef, they both laughed happily when Laura was attacked by some of the weird underwater plant life and were a little put out when Diamond of all things helped her, until they realised her efforts rewarded hertwo keys.

Engrossed in their entertainment the host and his co-host did not notice the two interns slowly and quietly back out of the room.

… **..**

Sojiro admittedly felt a little useless. But, he knew himself and saw his teammates performance to know, that he'd only be in the way if he went underwater. Not to mention someone had to bring the keys to their sand team or they wouldn't get any coins and with Albhe preferring to entertain Marina, it was left to him.

However, this did give him an opportunity to observe his team. So, for now he wasn't too bothered.

Skyler was growing more and more frustrated with the challenge. Jordon was a good strong and fast swimmer and being the Unvampire she was, she didn't need to go up for air so much and Darla being a Zombie she didn't need to go up for breath at all. Even with these two, it all seemed useless, the two water creatures on the other team were just too good. He once again returned to shore to catch his breath. He rubbed his jaw line, wincing as he did so, not only had the mermaid snatched a key from underneath him, but when she had turned around she had wacked him in the face with her tail, he was positive she had done it on purpose.

Laura exited the water and went to sit by him "Ouch" she said as she approached "that looks awful"

Skyler grimaced "That bad?"

Laura nodded and sat by him, looking concerned, "Yeah, your bruised and there are a few cuts on your cheek. What did you do? Fall onto a rock?"

"Got hit by the mermaids tail"

Laura gave a low whistle "Wow"

Skyler shrugged "A little painful, but not too bad"

Laura gave a small frown "Are you sure, no headache? Or dizziness?"

Skyler nodded "Yeah, I'm fine"

"Do you want to me to get you ice or something?"

Skyler shook his head "I'm fine, though, could you get the others, I've got a plan"

Laura nodded and swam out to do just that. Darla wasn't too hard, but Jordon was difficult, as she was hard to catch up to, she and Darla had to gesture wildly before Jordon understood what they wanted. Though Laura couldn't tell if Darla was being serious or just liked making up moves in the water, her attempts of getting Jordon's attention were pretty wild.

The plan was simple, using his telepathic abilities he'd see where the mermaid was heading. He'd also use his abilities to let the rest know, Jordon and Darla would go down to the mermaid and basically be a distraction, while he'd use his telekinesis to grab the keys from her under her nose. If Laura stayed by his side, she could give the keys to the group, so he could have full concentration.

When he told them his plan, the other's quickly agreed, Darla and Jordon went into the water. Skyler did have one problem, which he had however, distance- if they went too far, he wasn't sure how far the mermaid would have to be before she was out of range, he hadn't had any trouble before, but he hadn't really tested it before. He was quite confident in his telepathic abilities, though, what did worry him, was his telekinetic, he wasn't as advanced and the distance was still an issue. However. It may not come to that. Skyler sighed, when he gave direction to his teammates, he hoped.

Over on the shore, Randy gave a little bark trying to get Skyler's attention when he said his plan to the other's. Olive who was nearby giggled not realising that he was trying to warn them that he heard and most likely Nelly too.

He transformed back into his human form to warn them, but by that point Jordon and Darla were already in the water and a glance at the silver wolf which was Nelly. She hadn't even looked up or stopped digging, he shrugged internally maybe she wasn't going to do anything- what could she do with the information?

"What's up?" Randy jumped slightly, startled as he was too caught up in his own thoughts to notice Olive's approach.

Olive giggled slightly at his reaction, before looking more serious "Are you alright?"

He nodded "Yeah" he then turned back into his wolf form and continued digging, maybe its nothing to worry about, but he'd keep an eye and ear out for her.

Just-In-Case.

Necalli went up to drop off the handful of chests he had found to Sasha, who had given herself the job of sorting through the chests and keys and collecting the gold coins. She had tried using the same key twice, but it seemed once it unlocked a chest it was firmly stuck in the chest, it would be too easy if they could use the same key twice, but it was worth a shot. She was sat on the grassy porch so she could quickly throw any coins into their chest and well also give her a good observation vantage point.

"Hey" he said as he deposited the chests onto their grown "what's up?"

She looked to him confused and looked up "the sky?"

Necalli laughed "That it is, and what a smashing sky it is"

Sasha blinked up at him "Are you ok? Are you hallucinating? Feeling dizzy?"

"Dizzy as a busy bee" Necalli said spinning around, not really understanding that Sasha was indeed serious.

"You'll need the medic; you are no good to the team like that"

Necalli paused in his spinning "Wha-, No, no, no! Ok, I'm all good check my head feel my temperature, feel my pulse"

Sasha got up to do just that, she grabbed his wrist and timed his pulse and Necalli bent down so she could reach his forehead, doing his best not to smile understanding she was taking this very seriously, but when she put the back-side of her hand to his forehead, her face so serious, he couldn't help the snort that escaped.

Sasha stepped back from him and glared at him "Your health is to be taken seriously, now stay still"

He nodded and bent down again, she stepped forward and went to place her hand on his forehead, the same moment a fly landed on his nose. He did his best to not laugh or sneeze. But, Sasha was taking for-ev-a!

On Sasha's part, she was concentrating too much to notice Necalli's internal struggle. Since they had been outside in this heat for so long, it was too hard to tell whether the heat she was feeling was from being outside or a fever.

In what seemed like a billion years to Necalli, he had to move, the fly was really bugging him. He stood up straight, his head almost hitting Sasha's hand if it weren't for her quick reaction.

"So doc, what's the prognosis"

Sasha frowned at him, annoyed at his inability to be still for a few seconds "You seem to be in full health"

"Excellent!" Necalli said, before he rushed off and continued digging.

 **Confessional Sasha:**

"I have done some revising, I am not sure, but thinking about it, but I think Necalli approached me, because he was concerned about me- I think."

She pauses for a moment.

"It is a puzzle I'll get back to later, so it won't distract me too much from my team, but what I don't understand is, is that I was working rather efficiently, it didn't affect my efforts for the team, so why was it of concern to him?"

 **End.**

Back on the Daisy side of things, Nelly had transformed back into her Vampire self and approached Noelle, who was digging near her, as she had planned.

"Oh hi" Noelle said, as she looked up seeing Nelly approach.

"Hello" Nelly greeted back.

"Need a hand with something?" Noelle asked.

"Yes" Nelly gestured to a few holes she had dug "I may need some help depositing these chests and perhaps" she gestured to Olive and Randy "we could pair up like those two, it seems most efficient"

Noelle wiped some sweat from her brow "Yes, that looks like a good idea, wonder why I didn't think of it?"

Nelly gave her a kind smile "Probably this heat"

Noelle nodded as she and Nelly grabbed handful of chests and walked to where Geordie was helping Blue sort them out and finally start placing them in their chest. He and Blue had moved nearer to the massive chest.

Geordie had done a rather marvelous display of his powers earlier, when he had used to them to lift their pile of chests, all swirling around each-other and dumping them by the larger one. Unfortunately, he wasn't able to dump them as gracefully as he would like, they landed with a rather loud thud, but for him it was still a rather impressive feat of control.

He then also did the same with the keys and the gold coins they had found.

Geordie gave a low whistle as Nelly and Noelle approached "Ladies, I'm impressed"

Blue nodded next to him "Yeah good job"

Noelle giggled "I have to say, this is all on Nells"

Nelly, despite that awful nickname, smiled and chuckled politely "Perhaps, but I couldn't have carried them with-out you"

Noelle shrugged "Thanks"

Nelly bumped her slightly, doing her best to be playful "We make a great team"

Noelle bumped her back "Yeah we do"

"Well, teammate, back to it- yeah?" Noelle said grabbing her hand.

Nelly released her grip from Noelle's hand- a little rougher than she intended but the movement startled her.

Noelle looked at her shocked.

Nelly smiled, doing her best to hide her grimace "Can't transform with you holding my hand can I?"

Noelle laughed "No, I guess not"

"Dig up more gold" Geordie yelled after them, as Nelly hastily transformed. All, this niceness was driving her nuts, if she didn't need the allies she wouldn't try so hard, but were people that nice all the time? It was sickening.

Noelle saluted at Geordie and Blue, who went back to organizing the chests, keys, and opening as many as they could, whilst Noelle quickly ran to catch up with Nelly.

… **..**

Meanwhile, up in their bunker, with several TV screens, pop-corn and drinks, Chris and Chef were enjoying the show.

"Absolutely brilliant" Chris said, reclining back into his seat.

Chef nodded "Watching maggots struggle is so pleasant and relaxing.

"Amen to that" Chris said, he then grabbed his glass to have a sip, when he noticed it was empty.

"Creepy weirdo I need a drink" he held out his glass and waved it about, expecting one of the interns to fill his glass- they were both creepy and weird to him, when no one came, he turned around and looked to see that they weren't here.

He got up from his seat and looked around the tiny room "Oleander! Vincent!" he called out, but he got no response.

Chef got up too, but to get a bottle of whisky, interns was more Chris's thing, he then sat back down and continued to watch the many screens.

Chris then pulled out his phone and dialed a number "FIND ME MY INTERNS!" he yelled into it, the second someone answered, he then hung up before the person on the other end could respond.

He then angrily grabbed a bottle of red and went back to his seat.

Chef glanced over to a scowling Chris and sighed to himself a grumpy Chris was no good.

…

Skyler was in a good mood, the plan was going well. The first try it didn't go well, Jordon approached Diamond first, Darla not too far behind, but unfortunately, the mermaid had managed to use some of her powers and blast the oncoming individuals away from her.

The second time, however, was a success. Jordon was able to come from behind and pull her by her tail and Darla came from the other side and tugged from the other end, which distracted her enough for him to use his telekinesis to grab the key. Once the key was gone, they swam away.

They didn't do it all the time, in-case either water creatures caught on, but it was working.

Sometimes, if they were at a spot, where Laura could quickly dive in and distract her with the surprise drop in, that worked too. Laura did on one occasion get thrown quite high into the air and landed roughly into the water as a retaliation for her surprise to the mermaid, but she had told him, when he asked her if she were ok, that whilst she isn't used to such treatment, she expected a bit of soreness and bruising when she came here.

Randomness with who they used and when they chose to interfere hopefully would make it hard for the duo to catch on. He smiled confidently to himself at another successful snatch of the key, however, he was suddenly seized with panic when he continued to read the mermaids thoughts, he managed to get one last thought out to the group, before a large swirling mass of water, headed his way and knocked him out.

'SHE KNOWS!'

Groaning and spluttering, Skyler did his best to sit up, amidst the tangled mess of seaweed he was in. Hearing giggling he turned to glare at the voice.

"sorry" Laura said at his glare, biting her lip from trying not to laugh.

"Thanks for at-least trying not to laugh"

"I am sorry, it's just the image you made- but here let me help you" Laura says, as she kneels down to do just that.

"Are you alright?" Although, her question is of concern Skyler can hear the laughter in her voice, but he still forces a smile, even though he can see a grinning Albhe near-by, lying in the sun and a pile of keys by his feet.

"Fine Marina, thanks!" he shouts back.

"Yeah" Albhe adds "don't worry he is in good hands" he turns and winks at Laura, who giggles "isn't he Laura"

Laura nods "Not to worry Marina, all is good here"

The nymph satisfied, no real harm had been done, goes back to her part in the challenge.

Skyler glares at Albhe, what was his problem?

Suddenly wanting to be by himself, Skyler brushes Laura's hands of him "Just leave, I'll be fine"

Laura freezes, her hands hovering just above some of the seaweed tangled over his legs "Are you sure?"

"Yes"

When Laura continues to hesitate, he glares at her "Go, we have a contest to compete in and we have no chance if you are also with me"

Laura gets up "Well if you are sure" and with that she goes to help Jordon and Darla.

… **..**

 **Confessional Nelly:**

Nelly smirks her red eyes glinting as she looks into the camera "Wow, they just do all the heavy lifting for me, don't they?"

 **End.**

 **Confessional Sasha:**

"That was so confusing, why did the water Nymph care about her non-teammate? And why did Skyler get so angry quickly? It appears the more I observe, the more questions I get"

Sasha sighs "Oi, oi, oi, younglings"

 **End.**

Nelly, overhearing and avidly watching and listening to the drama unfolding, gets an idea. Eyeing the pile of keys, by Albhe's feet, she makes a suggestion to her team about picking them up. Albhe makes a lewd comment, that she doesn't even have to pretend to be disgusted by, then walking back, she mumbles to herself, making sure Skyler was in hearing distance "Noelle, is right, if we lose, he is the first to go"

She heads to her team with the keys, glancing back, she see's the newly untangled Skyler with a look of **[** concentration **]** on his face. She smirks to herself as she transforms back into her wolf form, the seed had been planted, now the brat had better follow through and bye-bye mermaid, it was too easy.

Skyler thought long and hard, about what he was going to do. Normally, he didn't condone cheating, but if it meant getting rid of a Jerk, then he'd do it. He stretched a bit and tested out his limbs as he thought about it. He eyed Albhe who was laughing at something Marina had said.

Mistawasi, was finding it hard to breathe as he kept pushing to dig harder and faster for his team. He liked to be there for his team, prove himself, so the second the challenge started he started digging at full pelt. Being used to the sun and the outdoors it took him a good while to feel the effects, but now he was starting to real feel them. He hadn't seen the clock, even though it was a rather big one, he had spent most of the tie head down and zipping between his latest dig spot and the chest, but he guessed maybe two hours had been, maybe two and a half. He felt a few drops of sweat trickle across his skeletal chin and down of the base of his chin splashing onto the sand beneath him.

He paused to take a few steadying breaths. Gulping as much air as he could he took a few big breaths and then he bent down again, quickly going at it faster than before.

"Woah steady there brussel sprout!"

Mistawasi too deep in concentration didn't hear the voice so he kept going.

Necalli coughing and spluttering, with one hand covering his eyes and the other reached out to touch Mistawasi "Hey man"

Startled, Mistawasi spun around quickly almost hitting Necalli and almost toppling over due to the speed in which he spun around. Necalli put both hands on him and steadied him "Steady there you crazy Jack-Rabit"

Mistawasi blinked taking in Necalli's sand covered appearance "a sorry?"

Necalli gestured to himself "Oh this, just a bit of décor nothing to apologise for"

"Ok?"

Necalli grinned "You're doing good man, I just paused you so I can get out of your awesome way"

Mistawasi nodded "Ok"

Necalli grinned "Excellent, let me give you the wide birth you desereve and then you can go back to being awesome"

Mistawasi cocked his head as he pondered Necalli's words, he was definitely something different. Necalli then turned to face him, giving him a thumbs up and Mistawasi went back to his digging. But, really he thought about all he had seen and experienced so far on this island. Here, they were all quite different they were all freaks.

"Alright freaks, ten minutes left!" Chris exclaimed as he and Chef arrived. The interns weren't behind them.

At that point everyone in the sand team scrambled towards the chest and did their best to open as many chest's as possible.

"Here" Dante said as he tossed a coin into the large chest "lets make two production lines of sorts, since Blue and Gordie have sorted all of this, perhaps they hand us matching keys and chests and maybe you Geordie can every once in a while use your mutant powers to clear the discarded mini-chests as the pile gets too big"

"That's a good idea" Blue said nodding and handing him a matching 'crab' printed key and chest set.

Dante grinned as he found a coin in it "Excellent"

Noelle grinned "Well, come on people, we have to get this done as fast as possible"

On the other side, Sasha had figured there were ten images and had separated the keys and chests into ten piles, Necalli and Sasha were going through three piles each, Olive and Randy two each and she had tasked Mistiwasi with sorting the remaining chests and keys as he was faster, but also with his claws it was harder for him to open the chests.

At the shore line, the water teams were cheering on their respective teams. Skyler stood where he was next three wildly cheering girls, Sojiro near him gaze locked on the proceedings in-front of him and by Sojiro; Marina cheering with Albhe standing by her playful teasing her and her laughing with him between her cheers.

If he were to do something, this was his last chance, but what?

He could use his powers and knock the chest over, but his entire team knew of his powers, they'd probably figure it was him- how to make it look like an accident?

He saw the mermaid, who had created a wave to bring herself to the shore quickly and grinning to himself, he used his powers to extend the wave a tiny bit seeping onto the grassy plains and as the Voodoo Doll stood up, he slipped fell and knockig into the chest it and its contents falling over.

The chest fell, with a loud 'thud' sand beneath bouncing at the impact, the team rushed to lift it and salvage what they could, Nelly lifted right as the rest grabbed armfuls of coins- when, Chris's horn blared signalling the end of the challenge.

Both teams stared stunned at the fallen chest.

Skyler sucked in his breath as he watched the Daisy's pretty much fall limp around it, he barely thought, well he didn't have time to think, he just did it and now he couldn't think why.

Noelle dropped the coins in her grasp, feeling somewhat lost how? How did that happen?

Nelly smirked to herself, dumping the coins into the chest, she wasn't sure how he did it, but she was sure it was the Demon-Angel

Chris laughed "Well, that makes things easy folks Daisy's one of you is going home, go decide who you want to vote, do your voting and I'll see you at the Campfire." With that Chris turned around and left.

….

As everyone headed back up to the mansion, Marina grabbed Skyler's arm and pulled him aside, making sure everyone else had gone up ahead.

"I know it was you" she said the second they were out of hearing range.

Skyler did his best to look innocent and confused, a dead weight dropping in his gut, as those normally kind caramel eyes glared at him "I don't know what you are-"

Marina crossed her arms and hardened her face "Cut the stinkfish, I know it was you, I'm a _bloody Nymph I can Feel It!_ "

Skyler looked down unable to face what he had done and completely unsure as to what to say, he honestly cannot believe himself that he cheated.

Marina sighed dropping her arms to her side "Look, I won't tell anyone, but I didn't think you would, just what were you thinking?"

Skyler shrugged, feeling kind-of embarrassed by the jealousy he had felt "I guess the competition got to me"

Marina turned to leave "Well, I've got some voting to do", she then left and went to talk to some of her teammates.

Sitting on the porch, just talking, were Randy and Olive, the quarrel on the beach was too far for normal ears to hear, but both Randy and Olive had excellent hearing and had heard the entire thing. They shared a look as Marina rushed passed them, they then turned to silently watch a disheartened Skyler watch Marina, before slowly following her footsteps.

"Should we tell someone?" Randy whispered after listening to hear when Skyler was far enough inside.

Olive shrugged "I don't know"

"Right, ok." Randy nodded running a hand through his hair, things had gotten complicated quicker than he had anticipated. He considered himself to be a good judge of character, so why would Skyler do that, was beyond him. He seemed like such a good guy. Nelly, she smelt off to him, perhaps she was involved, but how he couldn't think and whether or not to do anything about it, he let out a groan, god damn it, people were so complicated sometimes!

He glanced to Olive, should he talk to someone about it?

They both sat in silence, deep in thought, processing what they had just heard and wondering what to do with it, if anything.

… **.**

Sojiro had done some thinking, throughout the challenge and he was convinced the Mermaid should stay, she had performed well. Yes, being a water based challenge it played by her strengths but she had won over the Nymph and she had worked closest with her. Not to mention when it came to voting after the merge, he felt more confident going against her. But, who to get other's to vote for. He saw the Hybrid with her two minions and was reminded of the incident that lost them the challenge, Nelly he can't get rid of, but maybe the Voodoo Doll?

In his quest to gain support in getting rid of Blue, Sojiro went to Albhe.

"The Mermaid will go, unless I convince other's to vote for someone else, say the Voodoo Doll- Blue, he really isn't competent enough, too simple minded and accident prone, you saw what happened today- can I count on your vote" He said the second he had his attention.

Albhe shrugged inwardly, before giving a curt nod to Sojiro, he didn't really care, but the mermaid was allot more fun and interesting than the Voodoo Doll, not to mention, it was twice now he got unnecessarily hurt because of him.

Sojiro nodded "You'll tell Diamond who to vote for"

Albhe gave a lazy grin "That I can do"

Sojiro nodded accepting that, as Albhe hunted out Diamond, he went to Marina, Geordie, and Noelle, who were all discussing who to vote for together.

"Mind if I intrude for a moment" he said as he approached.

They all turned to look to him. Marina smiled "Sure why not"

He stepped forward and once again spoke his case.

"That does make some sense" Geordie said quietly after they had processed what he had said.

Noelle looked to Geordie horrified "Nice friendly Blue over that creep no way!"

"I dunno he does make some good points" Marina also spoke up her eyes locked with Noelle's.

Noelle looked against "You both can't be serious!"

Geordie shrugged "I dunno, not really I suppose"

"I might be" Marina said so softly, Sojiro struggled to hear it.

"Marina!" Noelle gasped out looking betrayed.

"As a team it would be hard to keep winning, if these accidents keep occurring, we can't keep an eye out for him all the time, not to mention it's the teammates get hurt, not him, we all suffer because of his accidents, some that could potentially be quite painful or worse" Sojiro pressed, knowing Geordie and Marina were the two sway votes.

Marina sighed sounding dejected a hand playing with her hair "Ok, I'm going to vote"

"Marina!" Noelle tried to call after her, perhaps to make sure who she was going to vote for.

Marina waved her off "Sorry Noelle, but I need to think by myself"

As Marina slowly walked off, Sojiro also left the other two, knowing he gave them something to think about, which hopefully pushed things in the right direction.

The second the two leave Noelle turns to Geordie "I cannot believe Marina is considering voting for Blue"

Overhearing this statement, Sasha goes over to see if she can talk some sense, even if they are not her teammates and perhaps try to understand them more "Wouldn't it be best for the Mermaid to stay?"

Noelle shakes her head "She's so mean"

Sasha looks to Geordie who is quiet "Wouldn't it be advantageous for you, at this point in the game to have a more competent opponent to help further you along and also for when it comes to the merge someone less liked?"

Geordie shrugs "I guess"

Noelle glares at Geordie, the previous conversation stuck in her mind "No" she glares at Sasha "she doesn't belong here."

Sasha nods " as you see fit" and she leaves.

 **Confesional Marina:**

Marina sits in the confessional, looking very close to tears.

"I know, this was kinda stupid of me, but I sorta thought- Oh God I Hate This!" she stands up abruptly and goes to leave, but she changes her mind and goes to sit back down. She takes a few calming breathes she starts again.

"Well, I kinda hoped, that well-" she sighs "a bit embarrassing, but I felt that we'd win and I could avoid this, I mean I knew we had to do this at some point, but I had hoped we could avoid it so quickly"

She sighs again and lifts her legs into the throne and curls into the seat "To be honest, I just don't know what to do, I know Diamond is well, rude and Oh I can hear Vivian now 'really Marina that's quite the understatement', but she did help out today, she was really quite nice to me, there's good in her- I can feel it, but then Blue- he is really sweet and it isn't exactly his fault that he is a Voodoo Doll, he didn't make himself- its just so Aaaargh!"

She plants her feet heavily on the ground, stomping them loudly, she crosses her arms and pouts at the screen "I really don't want to do this"

 **End.**

 **Confessional Sasha:**

Sasha enters quickly and starts talking immediately.

"Well, if they end up getting rid of the Mermaid over the Voodoo Doll, then I concede defeat when it comes to emotions and will have to admit, I will never understand it, but there are worse things to not understand" she nods to herself, looking quite solemn "yes allot worse".

With that resounding statement, she leaves as swiftly as she came.

 **End.**

After the voting, the competitor's make it to the beach, which has been transformed into a campfire. There was a semi-circle fake log bench that surrounded one side of a portable fire- across from the fire there was a podium, which Chris stood on and surrounding it all, were giant wood torches that were lit, there was only one gap-where the gravel pathway was set up.

"Welcome Super Freakish beings, welcome to your first elimination ceremony" Chris said as the Dwindling Daisy'sentered the campfire.

The group nodded and sat down of the fake-log bench. Marina sat down quickly, not wanting to look at anybody, instead she focused on her feet. Diamond strolled in quickly and sat to the opposite end to Marina, a look of utter boredom on her face, Sojiro sat next to her his face calm but his mind calculating wondering if he did enough.

Noelle, went to sit by Marina, but Albhe beat her too it, so she sat next to him and Geordie next to her. Dante, Nelly and Blue sat in the centre, Nelly and Dante doing their best to assure Blue it was going to be ok.

"Now Shut-up!" Chris said the second they were all seated. All chatter stopped and they turned to look at Chris. Chris grinned a big teeth showing grin "Nice to see you pay attention"

Diamond rolled her eyes "Get on with it"

Chris huffed "Whatever, If I give you one of these a Gerhardsson Island coin" he held up what looked like a gold coin, but it was a Total Drama one- with the Gerhardsson Island logo on one side (the logo being the photo taken on day one, with 'Total Drama: Gerhardson Island' printed across it) and Chris's side on image shoulder's up on the other, with Chris dressed as a Roman Emperor, with a leaf crown and toga "you can stay and if you don't get one you are eliminated, simple"

He then reached into the bag in his hands "Right and the first coin goes to- Marina" he threw the coin to a still shocked Marina. Chris kept throwing coins, until there were two individuals left- Blue and Diamond.

"And the last coin goes to…Blue"

Nelly smirked, whilst hugging Blue "See, I told you it would be fine"

Diamond rolled her eyes "Yeah, whatever" she then looked to Chris "Where do I go?"

Chris pointed to a sign, that stood over a hole the dirt moving in a manner similar to a whirlpool, that had previously had been covered by fake ground, the sign read "Whirl-Tunnel of Shame"

Diamond nodded and walked towards it "See Ya Loosa's" she yells, she then knocks Chris to the ground, who had approached her in the hopes of pushing her and she jumps into the 'Whirl- Tunnel of Shame' on her own with-out glancing back.

She is spat out, wet and covered in mud, a bubbly female is heard from above "Welcome Diamond, welcome to the Glimmer and Sparkle show"

Diamond looked up to the big smiling lips, round cheeks, big blonde curls, and the matching bright bubbly light blue eyes- what? What the Fuck was going on?

...

 **End.**

 **Wow! Who is as shocked as I was? I honestly did not put my character in to be first out, but as I wrote the chapter, it just seemed to pan out that way, I honestly didn't have anything planned except for the challenge, and the rest was as much as a mystery for me as it was for you. Well, hope you all enjoyed!**

 **Till next time.**

 **GwenD**


	11. Extreme to the Insanity

**Extreme to the Insanity**

Diamond made her way through the water, it was so, so peaceful, empty of idiots. The plant-life and sea creatures at Gerhardsson Island were allot more interesting than anywhere else, maybe she'd go back if she were bored, but she didn't really want to be near _that_ island _now_.

She smirked to herself, but maybe at a later stage.

She sighed flopping down onto the Ocean floor. Today was going to be another elimination day she was not looking forward to it. Glimmer and Sparke were both insane! Glimmer, real name Holly Holiday- what a name! Is a curly haired gossip freak, whose irritating voice made it sound like she was floating with the fairies. Sparkle, real name Miguel something or rather, was another gossip freak, except he took it a step further by pairing everyone together, though Diamond hated to admit it, but he did have some witty moments that were rather amusing, but Aaargh! What made things worse was that unfortunately it wasn't all for show, they were this spastic in real life and tonight being an elimination night meant that once more she'd have to deal with their shenanigans.

Aaaargh! Diamond roughly lifted her tail and slammed it into the sand, just why did she sign up for this?

….

Back at the island, the contestants were fast asleep, well until Chris blew his horn into the speakers that is.

"Aaargh!" Randy screamed as he covered his ears, falling out of bed in the process. He groaned as he got up, massaging his sore body feeling very grateful for the carpet, Damn Chris.

"Down in thirty seconds campers!" Chris yelled into the speakers.

Randy groaned again as he opened the door and rushed to go down stairs, to only be barreled down again as Mistawasis accidentally knocked into him as he ran by double speed.

"Oh sugar let me help" he grinned at the Zombie and gratefully accepted the hand.

"Thanks" he said after he was pulled up.

Darla grinned at him "Not a problem, now let's get moving- oh wow, that looks like the way to go"

Randy looked to where Darla was pointing and a big grin crossed both their faces as they watched Albhe slide down the banister. The two shared a grin before they raced towards the banister to do the same.

When everyone had arrived Chris told them they had ten minuets' to get ready before they had to be ready. Once they were ready, he told them to follow him and then he turned around and started leading them out of the mansion and through the island. On and on he went, twisting and turning following a path only he knew.

"And Halt!" Chris said when they finally reached their destination.

Dante wiped some sweat from his brow; it was a humid day today, walking through a dense forest for over an hour, not a bright idea. Around him his fellow competitors seemed to be fairing the same, poor Olive had a cut on her cheek, he hadn't seen it, but from what he had heard she had fallen into a rather vicious bush.

This place was weird, but he still liked it. It fascinated him. He had enjoyed exploring it the other day and he really wanted to explore more.

"Right that's your challenge!" Chris said pointing to an area that was a dark blue court that seemed to be hovering over the water, the two shorter sides of the court had normal sized walls bordering it and the longer sides had smaller walls bordering it, as their wasn't a door- it would make accessing the court possible "EXTREME DODGEBALL!"

"Yes!" Randy fist-pumped the air "Totally awesome!"

"Er, when you say extreme, just what exactly do you mean?" Marina asked. As much as she liked the idea, she was rather weary of Chris.

Chris grinned "Get onto the court and find out"

Marina sighed, she should've known she wouldn't get a straightforward answer from Chris.

The contestants stepped onto the court, most looking wary. A boat then arrived, Oleander and Vincent dressed as referee's, stepped off it and Chris got on. The boat then sped away.

Vincent had a bag of balls slung over his shoulder and Oleander had a remote in her hand. They both stepped onto the court, once on Oleander pressed a button and the court moved upwards until it was about 20 meters high.

Randy gave a whistle of appreciation, when he casually walked to one of the sides to appreciate the view "Wow wish I had my camera"

Oleander pressed another button and the ground began to shake.

"I see what he means by extreme!" Jordon yells, as she falls into Marina and the two get knocked to the ground.

"No kidding" Marina mumbles from her spot under Jordon.

Jordon grins sheepishly at her and helps her up.

Oleander presses a button again and the floor stops moving.

"Right!" Vincent says as he lays some of the balls down in a line at the centre of the court "It is the best out of three, you have to play all three games even if one team wins the first two, you have ten minuets' before each game to strategize and catch your breath"

"The floor will only be still before the start of each game, we are the referee's so our word is the law here, so you know, we are the ones to bribe and we accept all sorts of bribery" Oleander adds with a sly grin.

Albhe winks at her "Anything hey?"

Oleander winks back "Anything"

"Hey!" Nelly interrupts, not caring for their banter "do they bench a player, you know to keep things fair?"

Oleander and Vincent both shook their heads "Nope"

"Never told to even things up" Vincent supplied.

Nelly opened her mouth to argue, but Dante put a hand on her shoulder "Hey, we can still beat them, even if we are one down"

Nelly sighed and nodded, knowing it was best to not make a scene. Just where was a mentally deranged mermaid when you needed one? She would've made a scene, no problem; unfortunately she , Nelly, had an image to uphold.

"Oh and careful" Vincent says as the group separate into their teams and walk into opposing sides of the court "these balls are not normal balls, just something for you to think about"

As the teams split, Marina catches Skyler's eye, he grins at her and she gives a small smile back. She was still going to keep an eye on him, but he had pulled her aside the day after the challenge and apologized for his actions. He explained to her that he liked her and that he was jealous at the attention Albhe was getting from her and just the general ease he was with her.

He also added that his actions, were out of character for him and that he was appalled by his own actions. He asked her to give him time to show that what she had felt- as in the cheating, wasn't him, that act of jealousy was a one off.

Marina in all honesty didn't know what to think about that. She'd be flattered if he did like her and before the incident he did seem a relatively nice guy. But, on the other hand, was it all just a ploy to throw her off? To keep his sabotage a secret? Maybe he is genuine, maybe he is tricking her, she really didn't know.

Shaking her head of her thoughts, she looked to her team "What do you all think?" Marina asked when the Daisy's grouped.

"I dunno" Geordie said, with a big grin on his face "All I can say is this sound like a whole load of fun!"

"Perhaps" Nelly added a small smile graced on her features "but could we focus on strategy?"

"Yes" Marina nodded.

"If I could interject" Sojiro spoke before anyone else could, remembering the last challenge when he couldn't get a word in "but would the other team risk hitting Blue, knowing what he is- well at the start of the game at-least?"

They all turned their heads to look at Blue.

"Why would they hit me?" Blue asked, sounding genuinely confused.

"Because it's Dodgeball" Geordie replied.

"Do you know how to play?" Nelly asked, already guessing the answer.

Blue shook his head.

Dante bit his lip, a small smile creeping onto his face "I guess we have to change our priorities to teaching Blue how to play"

Meanwhile, on the Tulip side.

Randy unable to keep still, kept hoping from one foot to the next in excitement. Olive put a hand to his shoulder "Calm"

Randy gave a bashful grin "Sorry, just can't help myself"

Darla chuckled "All good hun, just save the energy for the court"

Randy gave a sheepish smile and saluted her.

"Alright gang" Necalli said squishing Olive and Sasha who were flanking him, closer to his side and gesturing to the others to gather around "lets do this, let us get the ball rolling, lets…"

"I think what we need to do first is organize our own strengths and weakness, so we are able to maximize them to the best of our abilities and limit our weaknesses" Sasha said after she had quickly shimmied out of Necalli's grasp on her.

"Dodging I'm good" Mistawasis quickly added "but" he held up his claws "I may accidentally puncture the balls if I try to catch or even handle them"

Sasha hmmnd in agreement "That does serve as a problem, we can't actually test the balls beforehand to know for sure either, since you have speed as your advantage, try to grab a ball first and avoid trying to catch, until we know for sure whether or not they can stand your claws"

Necalli shook his head in amusement "What a cool problem to have!"

The rest of the team looked at him oddly, bar Darla who grinned and kissed him on the cheek "Oh hun, never change"

Necalli blinked at her action before looking down at her "Oh thank-you sweetheart, you are quite wonderful yourself"

Darla giggled.

Sasha glared at the duo "I suppose your main weakness is your inability to focus"

Necalli grinned at her rather unabashed by her statement "It is something I do struggle with daily, but I have yet found a reason to try and cure it, but maybe your professional and knowledgeable guidance I could be helped immensely"

Sasha sighed, seeing that arguing with Necalli would waste precious time, she instead focused on the others "Well anyone else?" she looked Randy's way.

Randy shrugged "I'm actually pretty good at sports, I'm not as fast or strong as my werewolf form, but good enough I think to give ourselves an advantage"

Skyler gave a wry grin "I'm probably second fiddle to you when it comes to speed and strength, but my telekinesis could be good for use"

Sasha nodded "If you stay near the back, preferably back corner you'd be out of our way most of the time"

Skyler nodded "Right"

Jordon gave a sheepish grin " I dunno how much good I'll be, speed and strength I also have, but I'm also a bit of a klutz that first time when they started shaking the floors , I fell"

"Stick to dodging until you get your balance don't try catching or throwing in-case you accidentally get one of us out"

Jordon grinned and saluted. She hated that she couldn't be as useful to her team, but she knew what Sasha said is true, she needed to get used to the moving floor first before she could be any real help to her team.

As Sasha successfully organised the Tulip's, the Daisy's continued to teach Blue the rules. Well, Marina was teaching Blue and the rest of team was strategizing, it was taking Blue a while to understand.

When the giant digital clock started beeping, Oleander and Vincent blew into their whistles.

"Teams, places! You must have one hand on the wall" Oleander yelled, as the walls on the far ends of the courts glowed in fluoro lights an image of the logos' of each team. The teams were standing on the wrong sides of the court, so they had to cross the court to reach their assigned side.

Once the teams were standing aligned against opposing walls, one hand on each wall, Vincent and Oleander raised their whistles to their lips and paused….and then blew.

….

ROUND ONE HAD BEGUN!

Mistiwasis raced forwards, quickly picking up a ball. He grinned happily when he found it was hard enough to withstand his claws and quickly chucked it towards the Daisy's, but found he had to duck, when the ball reversed and went towards him, unfortunately Skyler who was behind him, didn't have fast enough reflexes and was hit.

Oleander blew her whistle "And out-"

Sojiro smiled breaking his usual mask for a moment, enjoying this new development, things were definitely interesting.

Skyler sat at the benches. Ah-well he was out, well for now. He had every faith in his team to bring him back into the game. For now he'd do his best to be of use- like cheering on the team and keeping an eye on the other teams strategy- if there is any strategy to be found in such game, especially as it was currently set up- extreme was perhaps even an understatement. Ouch! He winced sympathetically as the floor gave a sudden jerk sending most of the contestants to the ground and Geordie from the Daisy's was hit in the head from his own ball.

"Out-" Vincent called.

Skyler looked to Geordie as he sat at the bench at the other-side "We should've been equipped with helmets hey!"

Geordie looked to him startled, not expecting Skyler to speak to him, but he grinned anyway "Tell me about it" he then turned to watch a game, giving an excited shout when Blue successfully dodged a ball.

Skyler too turned back to the action.

Nelly blinked in surprise when Blue successfully kept dodging balls, even one that suddenly split into five smaller ones- all aiming at him. He even managed to catch two.

"And out!" Vincent called.

"No-one threw it!" Sasha yelled.

Vincent blinked.

Oleander nodded grinning.

Vincent shrugged and the game continued. It was sooo Total Drama.

Blue hummed to himself. He was enjoying himself, Mamma was right, everything had a use, a lesson learnt, even annoying neighbours. He made a half startled, half noise of laughter, when a ball zoomed off the court and exploded into smoke.

On the other-side, Randy blinked at the ball he had just thrown "I'm so glad I over-shot that" he said to no-one in particular, more to himself in shock as to what happened.

Olive who was near-by, laughed "This is insanity!"

"No-" the floor shook violently mid-sentence and he and Olive tumbled. Sojiro, who was one of the few still standing, took this opportunity to take aim, unfortunately for him, Sasha was still standing and she aimed a ball at him, so he had to dodge and throw- so luckily for Randy and Olive his aim was off.

Laura and Mistawasis, were teaming up, to take Nelly out, however, before they could throw, a ball shot up from underneath, smashing through the floor, fortunately they were both able to dodge it, unfortunately their opportunity had gone.

The ball itself, shot right up and came zooming down, heading towards a startled Vincent. Vincent caught it and then threw it off the court in-case it did something else "Whoever threw that is out" he looked to Oleander "Someone threw that one right?"

Oleander chuckled and pointed to a startled Marina who had a gaping hole by her feet. As Marina sat to join Geordie, seconds later a startled Olive caught a ball Noelle, who at that point hadn't actually tried to throw the ball it just left her hands, went to sit by Marina and Skyler entered the game again. She, Geodrie, and Marina shared a look, before chuckling, it was utter madness and in the case of madness, what else can you do but laugh?

."What a game" Geordie said watching the madness unfold, the contestants grappling to get any result as they all tried to deal with a moving floor and insane balls. "This is brilliant!" he laughed, when he too re-joined the game, Blue having caught Necalli out.

Necalli sat on the bench a similar look of awe, fascination, and pure excitement on his face. It seemed Necali had similar, if not the same view as Geordie towards the game. Marina and Noelle shared a look, when Necalli got up and started doing wild cheers for his team, enthusiastic movement's matching his cheers.

"TO THE LEFT TO THE RIGHT TO UNDER RANDY'S LEGS

LOOK AT OUR SASHA WHIRL

WATCH OUT FOR THE BALL BEHIND YA!

BAM! WHAM! DOUBLE WHAMMY!

BETTER LUCK- OUCH!"

Sasha had cuffed him in the back of the head. She had been aware of the ball behind her, she could hear it, she had been mid-duck, when Necalli's loud voice interrupted her and she had hesitated, so when Nelly threw her ball, with the speed and accuracy the werewolf/vampire could muster- which was very fast and the second she hesitated was the second she needed to dodge. So thanks to the loud mouth she was out.

Knowing it would be a waste to try and make him see sense, she instead decided to focus on the game, more specifically the balls, if there was some sort of pattern she could discern, as they were the greatest unknown right now.

Laura nodded to herself 'Right we can still do this' she said to herself, even though seconds after Sasha was out, a sudden lurch from the court, meant Jordon who was slowly getting used to things, fell to the ground once more, bringing an unlucky Randy with her and both were hit by a lucky shot from Geordie. The ball hit Jordon and bounced of her, hitting Randy too.

Laura dodge another and a second quickly, which were fired of in quick succession, almost toppling herself, when the floor lurched again, but thanks to her being a Theriantrope, she had good reflexes and balance, so she was able to keep herself steady and pick up two balls herself- Olive, she saw did fall, but she was able to get up quickly and jump over a ball as she got up from her spot.

She grinned at Olive who grinned back, before paling quickly in horror, Olive pointed and quickly went back down to the floor- Laura turned and quickly flattened herself to the floor, as a ball zooming their way grew in size, she could feel the breeze as it zoomed centimetres above her. She grinned to herself as she got back up, both balls still in hand- things moved real fast in this game, one glance at a friend and she was almost out!

Laura decided to take a chance, she decided not to aim, the way things were going, the balls did anything, but what you actually wanted or expected it them to do, so chancing it, she aimed one up and over the Daisy's heads and the second one far out left towards the Ocean.

Success! The one that went up, split into five and zoomed towards Nelly, she had managed to dodge all, but then when Nelly thought she was safe, one of the smaller ones lifted again and hit her.

Nelly had tried to object, but both umpires said she was out, so that was that. Tulip's had four benched, and the Daisy's three. She glanced to a grinning Skyler, who gave her a thumbs up, She chuckled, having a telekinesis is real handy.

Oleander glanced at the giant digital clock behind Vincent, she blinked in surprise eleven minuets? How was that possible, how could all of that only happen in just eleven minuets? She shrugged and continued to supervise the ongoing chaos.

Nelly watched from where she sat. Side lined- she huffed, she couldn't believe she was here. She crossed her arms and continued to watch the game, she glared at the umpire's- that was not fair! She had dodged all of them! As far as she knew, a throw only counted if someone previously held the ball. Thinking on that, earlier when Sasha called 'no one' had thrown the ball. She turned her attention to the telekinesis, the only person here, who could've done that- in both incidences, she glared at him- he was on her list, _he was gone_!

Noticing her look, he grinned at her and waved.

Nelly almost growled, he-was-so-gone!

Sasha watched intently from where she sat, she had seen the balls do seven different actions:

Blow up into mist

Grow in size

Split into five smaller ones

Went in any direction at dangerous speeds and strengths

Turned Invisible

Kept bouncing everywhere, unless caught

And some were actual normal rubber bouncing balls

They all looked the same, dark blue with feint lines criss-crossing them, creating a grid like pattern on the balls. However, there were slight differences in them and she was positive each ball had a different pattern depending on what they did. She was positive, that the one that grew in size had the large grid pattern- the squares that were formed were the largest. She hadn't figured out the rest, but given a bit more time, she'd figure it out.

"GOOD O'L DARLA

COMES FROM SPARTA!"

Sasha glared at Necalli "Shut it! I need to concentrate"

He blinks at her and then smiles "Why didn't you say so, I would've stopped earlier"

He then mimes zipping his lip and went on to supposedly miming out the rest of his cheering.

Sasha sighed, trying to work that one out would give her a migraine she was sure of it. Strategy was something she could and should focus on, so she cleared her head on focused once more on the game.

Back on court Sojiro was enjoying this, the game and the extremeness of it gave him a challenge, he hadn't had in a while. So far Gerhardsson Island did not disappoint. He hoped it would keep going the direction it was.

.He ducked, hearing the sound of a ball whizzing by, thankfully it passed him and it smashed into the wall behind him, the contact turning it visible.

He nodded to Blue, who had also dodged that same ball, reminding him once again, to never under estimate people, you never know what they are capable of. Speaking of, he spared a glance to Sasha, the humanoid dragon. He was surprised she was out early, but-

He jumped over a growing ball and caught another, meaning the Wendigo was out and Miranda was back in.

But, this game was unpredictable and fast paced. Something could be said at this stage, in the first game, to be out and studying the balls and their movements.

Sojiro grabbed the hand of Blue and pulled him down, sliding the both of them across the court, so they could dodge the barrage of balls that came from the three balls, he was sure Skyler was responsible for- all splitting into five, making it fifteen balls they had to dodge.

"Thanks!" Blue said, quickly jumping back up again.

Pure joy and excitement, it radiated of him, like an excited kid on Christmas. All of these people/ human like beings, he could read. He knew them all, without having met the individuals previously, but others like them over and over again. So he could read them easily. The life sized Voodoo Doll, was different. He was an endearing enigma to him and that like the contest itself was interesting.

He nodded to Blue in response "You're better to us on the court, than off"

And that was the truth.

Darla laughed out loud, having once again fallen onto her arse "How tha F*** AM I STILL GOING?"

As much as she was enjoying herself, she was surprised she was still on the court, when some of their other players, more competent players were already out.

"ARSED IF I KNOW!" Jordon yelled back, laughter in her voice, as she quickly dodged a ball thrown by the ninja-esque Sojiro. She swears he probably lives monk like, meditation, sleeping on a bed of nails and all that, boy he was talented!

The floor lurched again, but she kept her balance- she had gotten used to it now. Unfortunately for her, it lurched a second time as she moved her body in an odd angle to dodge a straight shot form Miranda and she fell- straight into Darla knocking her over- sliding under her, but also, half on-top on her, the two entwined into a mass of tangled limbs.

The pair laughed as they helped each-other off the floor.

"Oh God, I think I might actually end up with a few 'war' bruises" Jorden exclaimed, her voice as bubbly as ever, even if they were under a vicious attack.

Darla laughed "Tell me aboUUU!"

"ANOTHER TIME MAYBE!" Jorden laughed as Darla once again fell on her arse. Near her Olive also fell and a shot from Dante (which was actually aimed at Skyler), hit her out. That really could've been her- Lady Luck must be on her side.

Darla lifted the hair from her eyes and watched briefly in amazement as Sojiro continued to dodge, with amazing speed, the barrage of balls thrown his way by both Laura and Skyler.

"Eeep" she squeaked, opening her legs and lifting them as a ball landed right where they were and rolled under them. Yup, definitely on her side, no way was still here by sheer skill!

"Is that for me Vanilla?"

She chuckled at Albhe who had thrown it "Another time Sugar"

Albhe chuckled. He couldn't help himself. It was the opportunity presented at him, either he'd get his goal of her spread legs, or she was out and it made it look like he actually cared. So, win- win. Sports, sweating, unnecessary stress- wasn't for him. In-fact he barely tried; he had zoned out during their team meeting and really hadn't done much on court. How he was still in it, he didn't have a clue; he barely tried to be in it.

Well, in all fairness he hadn't tried to be 'out' either, that was the least he could do for his team- he supposed. In fact they ought to be grateful that he didn't just walk off and eat the gummies he had in his pocket.

This… bored him.

It was just a game.

No matter how you dressed it up. Sure, the first few minuet's were interesting, he enjoyed watching the balls go crazy, but at the end, it was a bit repetitive. He dodged another ball and headed to his safe spot- leaning against the wall in the far right corner. It was a fairly quiet undisruptive corner.

To someone who wasn't near bored…Necalli, who was still happily doing his weird version of mime/cheer. He laughed trying to mime catching a ball, when Sasha kicked him, nodding her head in the direction of the court "You're back on"

Necalli grinned "Oh joyous of joys! Your right!"

He bounded back on and Laura grinned at him, dropping the ball she had just caught. On the other side, Marina went back to the bench, having been the one to throw the ball.

However seconds later, Necalli was back on the bench.

Sasha pursed her lips-the Sasha equivalent to slapping her forehead. Just what was she going to do with him?

She turned her attention back to the game and watched as many balls heading towards members of their team moved left and right, vanishing of the court, whilst a few lifted from the ground and headed towards a few members on the other side.

Skyler's work, she assumed. It seemed his work was not a waste as Albhe had been hit and he casually strolled to the bench, seating himself next to Miranda. He then got from his pocket some gummies and started munching on them, he turned to Miranda and offered one to her.

Jordon tumbled, having dodged an attack from Geordie, but luckily for her, she didn't fall as Skyler had run forward and caught her. She grinned at him "Thanks"

He grinned back .

Hearing a scream, he turned and with his other hand caught a falling Darla.

"Now, what I lucky guy I am, two gorgeous girls on my shoulders" Skyler quipped.

Both Jordon and Darla chuckled. Looking across, Skyler saw that Sojiro and Blue, both had two balls in their hands and ready to strike. Sojiro nodded to Blue and the duo threw them.

Using his powers, Skyler lifted himself and the three other ladies above the court, missing the onslaught. Not something he can do all the time, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

"If you don't drop now, I'll call you all as 'off court' and Daisy's win!" Oleander yelled up at them.

"Yes mam!" Skyler yelled in reply and he carefully lowered himself and the three other members of the team. Unfortunately, as he was taking too much care in the others and not himself, Geordie who had spotted a great opportunity, had used his powers to redirect a ball and hit Skyler.

The three girls who were left on the Tulip's side looked to each-other and then across the way, it was three to four. Unfortunately for the three, Sojiro had made sure, he, Blue, Geordie, and Dante all had two balls each.

It was a massacre, the last three standing were down in seconds.

"DAISY'S WIN ROUND ONE!" Oleander yelled as Vincent blew loudly into his whistle.

...

The floor stopped shaking and the two teams separated for break, Oleander promptly starting the timer of the large digital clock.

...

CONFESIONAL SOJIRO

"I had underestimated the Voodoo Doll, Blue, I'll keep an eye on him" he paused his normal smile gone, his face more conflicted , he looked down for a moment, "a potential- ally, perhaps one might be needed in this game" his face then was schooled back to his normal blank expression with a small smile "you never know"

END

...

CONFESIONAL BLUE

"I've changed my mind about Sojiro, he was fun." Blue pauses thinking of something "Nelly doesn't like him, I can tell, but I don't know why"

END

...

CONFESSIONAL RANDY

"I don't know what to make of Skyler, he seems like a good guy and normally I'm a very good judge, but we did just lose because of his accident, not to mention what Olive and I overheard"

He sighs long and hard "I mean, just, this is so complex, maybe it's the game getting to me, but I'm wondering if that accident is actually an accident" Randy says as he runs a hand through his hair "Gah! I don't know!"

END

...

In a studio somewhere in Jamaica, were two individuals. One was a woman, roughly mid-thirties, about five foot seven, curvy, with a light tan, big dark blue eyes, and a mass of dirty-blonde curls surrounding her smiley oval shaped face. The other, was a man, who looked to be around the same age as the woman, rough caramel light skin, a little taller maybe five foot nine or even six foot, he was fit, well built, clean, fresh, a rectangle face, and high wel defined cheekbones, dark brown spiky hair, and hazel eyes.

The woman was Holly Holiday and the female Miguel Hermandez **,** or otherwise known as 'Glimmer' and 'Sparkle', the two hosts of the aptly named Canadian chat show 'Glimmer and Sparkle'

They were in Jamaica as their show was doing a Total Drama special, whilst this latest addition was aired.

The duo were sitting in identical black chairs, in what looked like a make-up room, three people were with them doing their make-up and hair. In-front of the duo was a giant mirror- well it spent most of its time as a mirror, but by clicking a button on its side, it turned into a television screen and the duo were watching the current episode and off-course deleted scenes only viewers of their show would see.

"Oh! Isn't this exciting!" Holly said as she watched the screen in-front of her.

"Oh I know pet" Miguel replied.

"Oooooh!" Holly squealed "Isn't Necalli the cutest, I just want to squeeze him"

"He'd be much cuter if he and Sasha got together"

Holly nodded, clapping her hands watching the action "Oh! Oh- speaking of cuteness" she pointed to Blue.

Miguel shivered "Sorry pet, but he gives me the creeps!"

Holly rolled her eyes "Oh hush"

Miguel grinned before pointing to the screen "Now that" he pointed towards Albhe "I wouldn't mind some of that"

Holly 'hmmd' in agreement "You do know, who he is right?"

"What do you mean?" Miguel questioned her, his eyes never leaving the screen.

"Albhe O'Conner- the male model- Christine's son" Holly whispers.

Miguel gasped "Oh how did I forget such a name, someone get him eliminated stat!"

Holly laughed "I'll try to arrange it"

"Hurry dear"

Holly chuckled "And if he is straight"

"Then you can have him, but I call dibs"

Holly chuckled as the duo continued to watch, a smile playing on her lips, Miguel as usual, was great fun. He never disappoints her.

As the duo watched, back at Gerhardsson Island, the contestants' were getting back to court as it was almost time for the second game.

…

"Oh" Oleander said casually, as they made their way to their respective sides of the court "the floor for this match will be a little different" she pressed a button on her remote, the opposing bits of court Vincent and Oleander stood on raised creating a platform for them and the floor began to move, like mini rolling hills. Oleander pressed the button again, when she and Vincent were level, they set up the balls.

Sasha sighed, during the break, she had told her teammates what she had discovered of the balls, but if the floor had changed, so could the balls.

"One sec!" Jordon called running to the confessional.

...

CONFESSIONAL JORDON

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Jordon glares at the screen looking annoyed.

"Seriously TD? Seriously? If this keeps up, I'm going to have to bite myself!"

END.

...

Once ready, Oleander presses the button again, the platforms raise, the floor moves and Vincent and Oleander blow their whistles.

ROUND TWO HAD BEGUN!

Blue laughed out loud as he tumbled down the mini hills, somehow managing to catch a ball in the process. He wondered briefly if Ma could do this to the floors at home, he was sure she could. He was so happy he was here, the Island, the mansion- which was HUGE! He'd never pictured such a place! And the people, his fellow competitors, the two interns, Chris and Chef, they were all cool.

He didn't understand why the others didn't like Chris or Chef. Chris was funny and Chef, he was so nice- cooking for them, dressing up to entertain them!

Seeing a ball head towards his fellow competitor he grabbed his sleeve and pulled him towards himself. Sojiro glanced in Blue in surprise, before noticing the ball he had missed.

"Thanks" he said to Blue, before focusing on the game. The floor was harder than last time, so most of the players were having trouble staying up-right, let alone be of any use, which was no good for either side. On the other side Laura and Darla were already out and on their side, Dante, Noelle, and Albhe.

Nelly having noticed the interaction between the Imp and Blue, growled to herself, she had to do something about him. But first, she concentrated on staying in. It had only been about one minuet or perhaps two and yet she was exhausted. Despite the floor, Skyler was able to be very useful and effective- note the three that were already out.

She looked to Geordie, the one with wind powers "can't you do something?"

"I'm try-!" but he was cut off due to the fact, he was hit with an invisible ball thrown by Sasha- a very satisfied looking Sasha. Nelly felt frustrated at how quickly their team was falling, until a second later, Marina had managed to catch one of the many balls Skyler had sent flying and so he was out and Dante was back in.

As he exited, Skyler mimicked tipping a hat in Marina's direction, which she chuckled at, before resuming her attentions to the game- in goodtime too, as a growing ball was heading their way.

"Eeep" Marina ducked, pressing herself to the floor, Dante tried to do the same, but the floor caused him to fall backwards, right at the spot where the ball was landing, taking a chance he raise his arms and tried to catch it and grinned to himself when he had caught Randy out.

He and Marina shared a high-five after she had helped him up. He had now evened the score; each had five members left on the court. However, second later Mistawasis had caught one of Nelly's balls, switching it once more in the Tulip's favour.

And on it went, the game was insane and fast paced neither team staying in the lead for long. Oleander grinned enjoying watching the competition, neither team was backing down, both determined. If the Tulip's won this round, the final round was bound to be something. Vincent however, was getting a little bored, glancing at the clock now, he noticed it had been forty minutes, it was getting a little repetitive, he needed to do something to change things up. But, the only question was- what?

At the moment benched on the Daisy's side: Blue, Noelle, Albhe, and Nelly. Blue was happily talking to Noelle as they watched the game supporting their team. Albhe was lazily eating his gummies his mind wondering to other places. Nelly was fuming, not only was this the third time she was benched, but they were getting no-where; they had passed up two chances, where they had the Tulip's down to two players on the court!

On the Tulip's side, it was Necalli, Jordon, Laura, and Sasha. Necalli, Jordon, and even Laura, who had joined mainly due to the sheer excitement of her friends, were all cheering madly for their team. Sasha was ignoring them in favour of thinking strategy.

They were a good team, holding firm to their ground, despite being youngling's, wiser than she had given them credit. It had been a while since she had spent time around those of their age, so she had forgotten. Her conversation with Laura the day after their first challenge had reminded her of that.

…

 _Three Days Earlier_

 _It was afternoon and Sasha had gone around to every member of the Tulip's and suggested they should perhaps do some team building exercises as a team to get them working together more efficiently as a group._

 _Laura was by herself reading a book in mansion's library. She had found the library day one and had been itching ever since to explore it. It had a massive section on plant life, she had to have a look at some!_

 _Laura nodded when Sasha told her, her idea "That sounds like a good idea"_

 _And Laura meant it, s Sasha explained, if they bonded well, they'd most like work better together._

 _As Sasha got up to leave when, Laura made a comment to make her sit back down again._

" _What do you mean?"_

" _I haven't known you for a long time, but from day one you came across as a leader, someone who could take charge and isn't afraid to speak your mind and yesterday- you were so quiet" Laura said._

 _Sasha looked to the girl, studying her admittedly ashamed that she had underestimated the girl and her teammates. She really hadn't expected them to notice._

" _Do you want to talk about it" Laura offered when Sasha remained quiet._

" _Not that you have to" she tried to amend "but I know it helps"_

 _Sasha complied unashamed of her own confusion and ignorance._

 _Her answer making Laura smile, "I don't think any of us really understand emotions either, I think most of us are outsiders in our own right, I don't really know for sure, I could be wrong, in-fact don't quote me on that-but" Laura paused trying to stop her ramblings and focus on her point "what I am trying to say is, I've been thinking on this for a while, even normal humans go through their own struggles and I don't think anyone understands, its illogical to everyone" Laura bits her lip and looks down, feeling a little overwhelmed at the intensity of her own little speech._

 _Sasha sat back and watched Laura staying silent, making the girl shift nervously. She had come to that same conclusion in her life many times over and over the last two days she had to re-learn that lesson. The initial contact of the intense and wild emotions of the young had overwhelmed her._

 _She was admittedly surprised of such words from a youngling._

 _She smiled at the girl, who gave a weak smile in return "Thankyou"_

 _She got up to leave, when something occurred to her, something about the way Sasha spoke "Wait- how old are you"_

 _Sasha paused at the doorway and only gave Laura a mysterious smile as a response._

…

She gave a glance to the girl, who on her own her if surrounded by less enthusiastic friends, probably would have never had the courage to do something that required her to stand out so, but now she was. That really did say something about the girl.

Since, they knew which balls did what, part of their strategy was to immediately get rid of any of the 'lose cannons' the balls that went in any direction and the ones that turned into mist, because they could be dangerous to both teams. The other balls, however, you were actually able to aim with. They had targeted Sojiro and Blue this round, as they were the teams strongest players. But, maybe their focus should be on the others, so they could gang up on Sojiro and Blue, when it was down to the last two. She knew her own focus on Blue and Sojiro, had even caught herself of-guard. Sasha nodded to herself, mind made up, yes that is what they'd do.

She tapped Laura "New plan, could you get the other two to listen"

Laura nodded grinning.

On court, Mistawasis was feeling very proud of himself. Besides Sojiro, he was the only person who hadn't been 'out' yet, well for this round. He liked that he could be useful to his team and so far he had kept his control. Though-

"Whoah!" he dove as the floor moved, moving him up, feeling quite happy with himself as he managed to catch a ball, getting Marina out and allowing Necalli back onto the court.

Necalli ran to him "Nice man!"

Mistiwasi nodded "Thanks"

"So" Necalli said as they dodged a ball "New plan, save-woah!"

The floor toppled them, Mistiwasi pushed Necalli out of the way "Thanks!" the boy yelled before he continued his original train of thought "save Sojiro and Blue for last, concentrate on the others-"

"OUT!" Vincent quickly blew his whistle. Dante had caught one of Olive's balls.

"first" Necalli finished quickly "Got it?"

Mistiwsi nodded "Yes"

"Good, you tell Darla and I'll tell-Woaaah! Oh Hi" the floor had slid Necalli towards Skyler's feet, the Quetzalcoat grinned up at the very amused Angel/Demon hybrid. Mistaswasis himself laughed at the image as he made his way towards Darla.

On the other side of the court, Dante shoved Geordie down, who hadn't noticed the ball flying straight at him. Most had been out two or three times, but Geordie had been out five.

"Geez man, something bothering you?" Dante asked.

Geordie gave a sheepish grin "Sorry"

"WHAT FOR?" Dante yelled as he jumped over a ball and used the ball in his hands to deflect one.

"POWERS!" Geordie yelled as he threw a ball and dodged another "SKYLER'S BEEN DEAD USEFUL, I THOUGHHT I COULD HELP- BUT-YEEOW"

Dante grinned as he helped his mate once more, stopping him from falling.

"Thanks" Geordie said, before running to grab a ball "I TEND TO OVER DO IT!"

"PRACTICE WHEN YOU'RE NOT ACTUALLY IN PLAY!" Dante yelled back as he ran forward to try and catch a ball, he did, but then at that moment, the floor created a mini hill behind him and he fell backwards, dropping the ball, Geordie ran forwards and dived catching it before it hit the ground.

"DANTE OUT! DARLA OUT" Oleander yelled.

"Good-luck man!" Dante said sharing a fist-bump with Geordie, as he passed him and went to sit on the bench.

Because of Geordie's catch, the Daisy's after their last near win once more had gained a relatively strong advantage- they had five on court, whilst the Tulip's had three.

It was Necalli, Skyler, and Mistawasis on the Tulip's side and Geodrie, Blue, Noelle, Sojiro, and Nelly left on the Daisy's side. Albhe was meant to go back on, when Geordie caught that ball, but he had 'graciously' allowed Nelly to take his place.

From his spot on the podium, Vincent still didn't know what to do, he had very little options considering he couldn't move from his spot. Not to mention who to support, supporting the Daisy's would mean the game could be over quicker, but on the other hand if the Tulip's won the third round would be allot more interesting….

"COME ON GUYS!" Marina yelled from her spot on the bench, cheering on her team as a throw from Sojiro got Skyler out. However, seconds later a catch from Necalli meant Jordon was back on and Geordie was out.

Dante gave Geordie a high-five as he sat down "Nice going"

Geordie shrugged "Doing alight"

Dante then passed him a ball he had picked from the court "It's one of the ones that go in any direction my friend"

Geordie grinned at him "Thanks mate"

Albhe peered over Marina to see what the two were up to. Hearing the answer, Marina also turned on her spot and the three of them started to help Geordie. If he could get better control of his powers it would be a great advantage- though Albhe honestly thought it would be fun if he lost control anyway.

Marina gave him a light punch to the arm, when he suggested it.

Albhe shrugged, "Certainly would liven things up"

Marina chuckled "I think things are exciting enough"

Dante nodded "I couldn't agree with you more"

Geordie nodded, tongue pocking out as he concentrated on creating a small breeze and moving the ball between his two hands.

Albhe shrugged, before they turned their attention back to Geordie, at-least helping this guy out would entertain him for a while. He laughed when Geordie accidentally put the entire game on pause, because he had almost knocked Vincent off his podium- ok maybe more than just a while.

Vincent gave Geordie a glare, before he resumed the game. Though, it did give him an idea, he just needed to think things through a bit- though hopefully the game would be finished soon.

"NECALLI OUT!" Oleander yelled as the ball Nelly had thrown successfully hit him.

Vincent nodded to himself; the Tulip's were just down to two, Jordon and Mistawasis.

'HOW THE HELL DID SHE DO THAT?' Vincent watched bewildered amidst the loud cheers from the Tulip's as Jordon had managed to catch a ball whilst falling and landing on her bum seconds after a lowly thrown ball had passed barely missing landing onto it.

Noelle was out and Sasha was back on.

Vincent groaned-this game was going to take forever! It had just passed the hour mark! Whilst on the other side Oleander gave a startled laugh, she was enjoying this. A good strong competition was brilliant; she just wished she was part of it, she really enjoyed being in the thick of it.

Noticing Albhe had left the training to Dante and Marina, Vincent called him over.

"Wanna make things interesting?" he asked the Incubus, speaking in a low voice not wanting attention drawn to himself.

Albhe raised an eyebrow curious "What did you have in mind?"

Vincent gestured slightly to the ball bag "There are balls in there where only meant to use for round three- they don't have any lines on them- tell Geordie they do nothing so safer for him"

Albhe grinned slightly "What do they do?"

Vincent shrugged "Don't know"

Albhe nodded and walked towards the bag of balls. He smirked to himself as he picked out a ball, but a possible something was worth doing the small task Vincent had told him to do. He'd do about anything if it spiced things up a bit. He then handed the ball to Geordie telling him as Vincent suggested that it was just a normal ball.

Vincent nodded to himself, that should do it. He really didn't know what the balls did, but he can say that Chris told him they were normal and not many were to be used, being on a platform he needed someone to actual pick up the ball- eg Albhe and as for him interfering with the Daisy's- simple the lads practice was detrimental to all- example when he was almost knocked of his platform- it would be reasonable to think he'd want to create some sort of safety measures.

Since the teams were even once more- four on each side, he was glad he had taken this precaution to shake things up. He grinned, when once again Geordie lost control of the ball he had been practicing with, just he had hoped- the ball went mad- shrunk split in two- the balls went everywhere like two ping-pong balls on a strong caffeine shot- zipping here and there bouncing from one person to the next-

The result, was two people left standing, Mistawasis on the Tulip's and Blue on the Daisy's.

Blue laughed, happy and loud, ball in hand. He was really enjoying himself. Mistawasis, on the other hand was breathing heavily exhausted, no ball in his claws.

"CONCENTRATE KEEP YOUR EYE ON THE BALL" Sasha tried to shout over the Tulip's cheering "YOU CAN DO THIS"

Mistawasis nodded- yeah he can.

Blue shrugged, dodging and catching was really his strong suit, throwing wasn't really, but he'd do his best for his team. That's what mattered- right? He glanced at Sojiro catching his eye and Sojiro nodded having faith in Blue, in that nod alone telling him he could do it. Nelly noticed the exchange, not liking it.

Blue's chancing it, aimed slightly to Mistawasi's left, happy to see he had made the right choice- the Wendigo had moved that way to dodge.

The ball grew in size, heading towards Mistawasi, he sucked in his breath as he though what he had to do, he reached up-

-And

-the floor lurched-

-He fell backwards-

-his body moving closer towards the ball-

-he changed his bodies angle-

\- -give better reach as he fell-

-one option remained-

-claws wide-

-and-

-he brought the ball to his chest, arms and claws wrapped around it.

Ignoring his teams cheers, he released the ball and clunked his head to the floor, head pounding, body aching, breathing was hard, drenched in sweat, and unsure whether he could actually move, even though the others couldn't see it, he grinned to himself.

He felt gooooood.

He could hardly believe he did that! Feeling a hand gently resting on his shoulder, he turned his head startled, to see Olive smiling down at him "You did brilliantly Mist"

Mistawasis shrugged feeling awkward at the compliment "I just did what was needed"

Olive sat down by him "A bit more than that" she said softly.

Sasha nodded still standing as the rest of the team collapsed around him "You stretched yourself for the benefit of the team, you did well"

"Er" Mistawasis stared at them dumbfounded. He didn't know what to say. This whole experience was weird for him, people being generally nice to him or at-least treating him if he were normal, wasn't something he was used to.

On his other side, Laura laughed as she lay by him her head level with his "Just accept the compliment and say 'thankyou'"

Mistawasis nodded "Ok thanks"

Olive patted his shoulder from where she sat "You'll get the hang of it eventually"

…

Oleander and Vincent stood together eyeing the exhausted contestants.

Vincent wiped his brow "We're going to have to do something"

Oleander nodded "But what?"

Not they were concerned about lawsuits, that were Total Drama's problem, but it wouldn't be good for anyone if things went longer and they had yet to start the final game. However, it seemed Total Drama was prepared for anything. A helicopter, with the Total Drama logo plastered on both sides, flew overhead, a door opened and a bag was lowered.

"You are now given a thirty-minute break before the last challenge" a voice said through a megaphone as the bag was left centre court and the chopper flew away.

Oleander and Vincent went to it and opened it. It was filled with water bottles, ice-packs, and oatmeal bars. To avoid chaos, Oleander quickly blew into the whistle- loud, so attention was brought to her.

"Hold it- we" she gestured to herself and Vincent "will pass these out evenly no one, I repeat no -one misses out!"

The contestants nodded and sat or in some cases collapsed back onto the floor knowing that some sort of relief was coming their way.

…

Holly and Miguel, were now on a stage, sitting on a fluffy red couch as they watched. Around them, set and crew were doing prep for the show, some near them were taking notes, they had to be ready for whoever was voted of.

As everyone rana round like mad chooks, Holly and Miguel were still enjoying the show.

'Mistawasis what a kinky fellow" Miguel commented. He was wearing a tight black shirt, with black jeans and matching pink sparkling coat and shoes. Holly by him wore a off-the-shoulder, fifties dress with white and blue circle print on it and white heels- her clothing and jewellery just as bubbly as her personality.

"Oh!" Holly laughed, loud her bubbly voice echoing around her "dear what a mind you have"

"Seriously, Pet, think seriously- Dom or Sub" he spoke fast as he normally did, his tone rough and sultry, sounding as if he snacked on raw chillies daily.

Holly used to him, understood him and replied just as quick "Sub, he is too much of a sweetheart"

Miguel nodded "Makes sense, now that Olive, you saw her earlier, do you think she likes him?"

"No, I think she and Randy"

"Oooh wouldn't that be a cute couple"

Holly nodded "Do you remember two days ago as they ate breakfast"

"It was adorable!"

Holly turned her direction to Nelly "Someone who isn't adorable"

"I'd love to inspect her brain, I wouldn't understand a thing, because well never studied it and who had the patience to, but bet it would be interesting"

Holly chuckled "Oh I agree, but Sojiro and Blue"

"The Voodoo still gives me the creeps"

"-but you have to admit they were cute" Holly cut in quickly.

"I will give you that, but _only_ , _only_ because-"

"Of how it affected Nelly!" the duo said together. They shared a grin.

"Pet, Pet, can you imagine? How she handles it?"

Holly nodded "That sly fox, Sojiro, slowly, slowly, getting under her skin"

"Oh so waiting for the explosion"

The two clinked their glasses 0f champagne as they continued to watch, matching Cheshire grins on their faces.

…

"Times up!" Oleander yelled.

"No new floor?" Jordon asked, hope very clear in her voice.

Next to her Olive gave a small smile "I don't think so" at the same time Vincent gave a loud resounding 'No'

Jordon bumped her shoulder with Olive's "See, you never know"

"New balls this time!" Oleander supplied herself and Vincent sharing the same evil grins.

Jordan shrugged "I think I can handle that" she looked to the two referees'/ interns "No moving floor- at all"

Vincent nodded.

"Yes!" Jordon jumped up into the air excited.

...

CONFESSIONAL SASHA

"I am quickly learning that it is very hard to get an advantage in this game, nicely done, nicely done"

END

...

CONFESSIONAL GEORDIE

"Yes!"

"Yes!"

"Yes!"

Each 'Yes' punctured with a resolute punch in the air.

He is grinning madly "I LOVE THIS GAME!"

He exits a dopey grin on his face.

END

...

The teams once more lined up, though a little more refreshed thanks to the bag from the helicopter, still tired, but also determined. They were going to win!

Darla from her spot playfully made eyes with Albhe daring him, egging him on. Albhe amused played along.

The two referee's/ interns took their posts on both sides of the court and together blew their whistles.

ROUND THREE HAD BEGUN

Nelly had raced forward, having heard the conversation between Albhe and Vincent last round, knowing it was one of the blank faced balls that had caused the destruction at the end of the last round.

Sojiro, hadn't heard the conversation, but he had noticed it was a ball with no lines that had caused the destruction last round, he had seen the look of determination across Nelly's face as she looked at the only blank ball on the line midcourt and knew exactly what she was going to do- he saw her charge straight at it, knowing how detrimental and unpredictable it could be- he ran forwards and as she threw it he hit as far from the court as possible.

"Why you-" she glared at him fiercely, but he started to walk away. She looked ready to follow him, when-

"Sojiro Out!"

Sojiro calmly left a fuming Nelly and sat on the bench.

Oleander gave Vincent a 'look' at his call, but he just grinned, he wanted this round over ASAP.

On the Tulip's side, Laura threw the ball in her hand, but it just seemed to hover there, so she grabbed it to throw again, but…

"Laura Out!"

As Laura left, Darla went to grab the ball, but Sasha stopped her "Wait" she pointed at the ball, the two ducked as a blurred spinning ball came their way, Sasha pointed at the ball again "its moving"

"Oh Geez!" Darla laughed out- for she was right, it was moving, just at a really, really slow pace, they were going to be easy to forget about or even run into, Total Drama just knew how to complicate things.

'This is getting ridiculous' Noelle thought as she ducked a ball she had just thrown- it had headed towards the Daisy's- she managed to aim fairly well surprisingly, but then it came back- like a boomerang of sorts.

She honestly did not expect the challenges to be this hard!

Near her Dante grit his teeth as he pulled the ball towards his chest- it was slippery so it was very, very hard to keep a grip on, otherwise it would be him who was out and not Olive.

"Behind you" at Nelly's warning he was able to swiftly move out of the way of a ball that was coming from behind.

"Thanks" he nodded to her.

And she nodded back in reply, before she quickly dove to catch another ball marking Darla as out.

Like last round, despite being tired, both teams pushed themselves so they didn't lose. Back and forth it went, the Tuli[p's would have the advantage, but a few minuets' later the Daisy's would have the upper hand.

Twenty minuets' in, it was even; both teams with seven on court.

On the court Marina was loving it. Good strong competition, she thrived in it. She was starting to feel her muscles ache, but it only pushed her, the more pain the better.

To her it meant she was giving it her all.

She'd probably be sore and unable to move tomorrow, but it would be worth it- well- Marina grinned to herself- if they didn't have a challenge that is.

"Woah- watch it! She grabbed Geordie's arm and pushed him down, when she saw him go to catch a ball.

He gave her a look "I could've caught it and Sasha would be out"

"It's a slippery one" she replied. She wasn't a Sasha or Sojiro, but she had noticed the balls with the zig-zag lines on them were the slippery ones.

"How-" the duo jumped apart as Geordie spoke just missing a fast moving ball "Can you tell?"

"The ones- oomph" the ball Marina caught was really heavy!

Geordie gave her a high-five "Nice!"

"ZIG-ZAAAAGS!" she yelled as she tried to throw the ball.

Her eyes widening slightly when it went a bit further than she thought, seeing Geordie wink at her she chuckled "Thanks".

The sideline practice last round must've really helped, from the little she knew of him, the big stuff he had no trouble with but the smaller, more controlled, he tended to over- do it.

On the other-side of the court, Olive threw the ball in her hands to the side. This round she mainly concentrated on dodging. Having good reflexes meant she was rather good at that- catching she was alright at too, but throwing was not her strong point.

With some balls being heavy or slippery, she felt best it wouldn't do her any good to try. She used to pass her ball to someone else or throw it off court, but since this round the referees were counting her pass as getting someone out (which she had quickly found out earlier), so now she just tossed them of court.

"Woah!" She pushed Jordon back who almost ran into the ball she had thrown about a minuet ago.

Jordon grinned at her teammate "Thanks"

Olive smiled "your welcome"

Olive shook her head in amusement as the girl zoomed around the court.

"Funny what a stable floor can do"

Olive snuck a glance at Randy and chuckled "Yeah, I'm with you on that one"

They shared a look, when Jorden physically pulled both Necalli out of the way, before running forwards and catching a ball making Marina out.

Olive chuckled "She really is making the best of the new conditions"

Randy nodded in agreement "That she sure is"

…

Half-an-hour later Darla collapsed on the floor in-front of the Tulip's, where Randy and Mistawasis were seated "Ugh! I'm so sore, I don't think I'm going to be able to walk properly tomorrow!"

She looked up to the two amused boys "How about you two?"

Randy chuckle handing her an ice-pack, for which he got a 'thanks hon' from Darla "I'm with ya, I don't think my body has worked this hard- ever!"

Mistawasis shrugged "Probably not the worst, but not something I am used to either"

"Oh, are you some sort of fitness fanatic?" Darla asked.

"Sort-of" Mistawasis replied, not really going into it. Wanting a distraction, he looked to the court and was feeling grateful when he found one "Look" he pointed.

In that moment both Laura and Olive had caught a ball.

"GO GIRLS!" Darla whistled and cheered making allot of noise, Randy joining in, though not as loud.

Mistawasis sat back in relief.

"You know," Darla said after she had quietened down "I'm not really sore"

"What do ya mean?" Randy asked her.

She shrugged "I think it has something to do with being the 'undead', but I don't feel the pain I just say stuff like that, because it makes me feel more human"

Randy nodded as he watched the game, his face allot more serious than earlier "Yeah, I get you"

Mistawasis also nodded "Wanting to be human-" he left the sentence open, there was no need to finish it, knowing the others understood him.

"Normal" Randy finished Misawasis's statement. He was sure everyone here had thought about it at one point, even the more adjusted ones. It was weird to have people to talk about being a werewolf with, before this competition he had felt so alone, he tended to stray from people, but here for once in his life he wanted to be social, because here, there were others that understood.

"Come on glum-bums, we can be moody and depressing later, but for now we have a job to do!" Darla said standing up, she turned around and grinned at the two boys "Were going to cheer for our team"

Randy shrugged and got up "Why not?"

They then looked to Mistawasis who shook his head "Nope, no can do"

"Come on man, don't leave us hanging" Randy said.

"If I heard correctly, I heard a mention of cheering, because that is what I do best!"

Darla and Randy grinned at an approaching Necalli, whilst Mistawsis groaned. With the three badgering him he had no choice really, but to begrudgingly join in.

Darla jumped up and hugged him, when he did stand up "You won't regret this"

Mistawasis stiffened in the hug, not too used them, which Darla in her excitement hadn't noticed.

Darla then turned to Necalli "Oh cheer master, lead the way!"

On the Daisy's bench, Dante was helping Geordie, whilst Nelly sat next to them completely focused on the game, why they conversed on such mundane things was beyond her, especially with something so important going on.

"So, hoping for a plant based or non-plant based challenge next?" Geordie asked as he slowly passed the ball to Dante using his powers.

"Plant based, I don't want to be completely useless to the team" was Dante's reply. The first night he had confessed his fear to Geordie if things carried on like the first challenge, there might be both unbearable pressure from the team, but also a target on his head.

"I get ya" Geordie said as he slowly pulled the ball back towards himself.

Dante nodded grinning, Geordie wouldn't be practicing as hard as he was if he didn't understand him "So slow down mate, if you get to good, you'd be the one with the target on your head"

Geordie laughed, unfortunately losing control of the ball.

Dante shrugged picking it up "You're getting better"

Geordie grinned "Thanks man"

Back on court, compared to the last two rounds Albhe was having a good time. Mainly because, this time he was able to create a game for himself. It had taken a bit of time on the bench t work it out, but he had figured out what the new seven balls did.

There was the one that split in two and went spastic, he actually hadn't seen one of those, since Sojiro knocked it out of Nelly's hand, which really was a shame, it may have ended things quicker. Then there was the one that just went really fast- that was a bore. The boomerang ones was alright, it had its moments, but wasn't all that interesting. The balls that spun around really fast was again amusing in moments, but the three he really enjoyed, besides the spastic one, was the heavy ones, the slippery ones, and his favourite the really slow one. It was amusing to see someone throw it and then a few minuets' later get themselves out by running into it.

You see, the heavy ones didn't start out heavy, it was only after being thrown did they 'gain weight' so to speak. He'd deliberately threw them to the back of the court missing and see someone pick it up and struggle. He had to be careful with who he 'aimed' for because a few people like Jordon and Randy had no issue with those.

The slippery ones, well he'd just throw them, because seeing someone either catch or throw with those was hilarious. Well, except for Sasha, she was too good with them, it was almost annoying really.

The slow ones- he just liked seeing how many people ran into them.

He had a very random point system based on the outcome, the more hilarious the better, not that actually tallied it- that would be weird.

He suddenly laughed, when a slow mover he had thrown had almost gotten Noelle out, by dodging it she had lost her balance and fell on her bum. That'll be about a ten pointer he thought to himself.

Noelle got up rubbing her sore bum, hearing his laughter, glanced back at him before facing the Tulip's side again.

"Whats so funny?"

"You, a fantastic stack by the way"

She opened her mouth to argue, seeing a fast paced ball coming her way and jumped over it, whilst behind her Albhe side stepped it, "Glad I could amuse you" she responded dryly. It wouldn't be good to argue, plus seeing someone stack it was amusing.

"You're doing an alright job, you need to up your game" Albhe replied picking up a slippery ball.

She chuckled "Alright I'll do my best to improve"

Albhe then threw it towards Laura giving her a catch.

Noelle gaped at him "What are you doing?"

"Watch" Albhe said as they both dodged a spinning ball. And sure enough, Laura grabbed at it, but ended up dropping it, meaning she was out.

Albhe smirked at Noelle, who risked glancing at him to glare "You just got lucky" she hissed at him.

"Nope, been doing that all game" well it wasn't all game but it felt like it.

"What!" Noelle spun around this time to face him properly.

"Move" he said as he pushed her out of the way, both only _just_ missing being hit.

Noelle turned to face the Tulip's side again "Thanks"

Albhe used their position to sling his arm over her shoulder "Ain't that what teammates are for"

Under his arm Noelle just sighed.

….

By the hour-and-a-half mark Vincent was ready to tear his hair how, this was ridiculous! Walking over to the bag of balls he looked in it for the only other plain ball, h then dropped it and rolled it on the court.

Nelly seized it immediately and before Sojiro or anyone else could stop her, she threw it.

Like the first time, it was chaos. Any attempt to actually play was gone, everyone concentrated on not being hit. Unfortunately for Vincent it did not result in the end of the game.

He groaned long and loud.

On the other side of the court Oleander, who had seen everything play out, laughed.

…

As time went on, everyone was exhausted, even slacker Albhe, and the two Stalwarts Sasha and Sojiro were showing signs of slowing down.

The rest looked like they were on their last legs.

Marina bent down and rubbed her legs getting ready to go back on, they were definitely burning now, she could feel heat radiating of them.

Skyler bit his lip, this had to end somehow, but how? He stepped back and went into the corner, it was a risk because it was seven at once, but they needed to end the game. Taking his time he concentrated on the balls and slowly lifted them.

Noelle on the other side of the court seeing this, suddenly saw red. She didn't know where her anger came from, but grabbing a ball, she threw it at Skyler- hard!

Seeing him double over, she could only stare in shock.

She didn't notice, Skylers lack of concentration meant he dropped the balls getting the remaining Tulips out or the cheers from her own team. Or even notice the fact that Skyler had straightened and was actually fine.

All she could think of was her anger- she remembered how she panicked when she saw him make such a risky move. Why had she reacted as such?

"Nicely done" Marina said placing a hand on her shoulder and shaking Noelle out of her trance.

Noelle shook her of and went to sit by herself.

Marina paused wondering if she should go after her.

"She'll be fine, just needs some space"

Marina turned to face Geordie who had an icepack in his hand and handed it to her, before he sat down on the floor.

"Oh-god get down here, I never knew sitting could be so good! Actually" Geordie changed from sitting to lying and stretched out "Aaaah much betta"

Chuckling Marina lay down to join him. She looked his way "Are you sure"

Geordie nodded "I'm the same, sometimes I need time to just be by myself"

Marina nodded accepting that.

Most of the contestants were soon joining Marina and Geordie on the floor; they were all exhausted and had rightly earnt a break.

Dante nudged Nelly "See, what did I say, we still beat them one player down"

Nelly smiled and nodded at Dante in agreeance. However, inside she was seething, they should've won in two rounds and not to mention how casual Dante and some of the others were around her- she hated it! It was only day five of being 'chummy' with these inferiors and she wasn't sure how much longer she could handle it.

From her spot, lying by Geordie, Marina lifted her hand and a few seconds later a giant wave of water came and spread above them all and drenched them, as she was too tired and sore to even try and carefully control it and turn it into mist. But, she and everyone else, didn't really care.

"YOU ARE A GOD SEND!" Necalli yelled out as he rolled and splashed with the water. He accidentally knocked and splashed a few people, but they were all too busy recuperating to care really.

Marina chuckled "YOU ARE VERY WELCOME!"

...

CONFESSIONAL SASHA

"I find myself time and time again, revaluating and readjusting my strategy for this game. I have found it increasingly impossible to decipher all possible outcomes and possibilities, especially since this competition is run by experts in chaos, disorder, and madness"

She gives and irritated sigh.

"Adjusting to every new moment in-front of me, with no future plans, because I have found plans of any sort in this game are redundant, is all I have, but that is not enough!" she gives a steely, strong, gaze to the camera. Which really says something about this woman, despite being exhausted and sore, she can still appear as tough and sturdy as any mountain.

Sasha continues "To get ahead requires out of the box thinking, I know for example that the games are set-up at night, I could scout the workers here, follow them and get an idea of what is ahead- but that could mean allot of unnecessary work for me and exhaust me in the process, rendering e useless, or as they are filming us, editing it immediately and setting up things for the contest here, there has to be a base of some-sort, underground- if I find that, I could find all sorts of production notes- like what events they have planned for us, the team would greatly benefit from that and it could be done, no problem…"

Sasha trails off, looking pensive for a moment "Which brings me to my dilemma, in a war, there are no rules, you do what is best for your side, in a fair fight, it is regulated heavily, so do I treat this competition as war or a fair fight?"

Schooling her face back to neutral, Sasha exits, her dilemma occupying her thoughts.

END

...

When Sasha exits, most people are standing up and stretching their muscles. Hearing a cracking noise, they turn their heads towards the intern-Vincent, who grins sheepishly at them. The cracking noise, was his him rolling his neck, popping it in the process, causing a few people to wince at the noise.

Vincent shrugs "right well, now that I have your attention, I can let you know, where going to bring ourselves back down, so brace yourselves" he then nods to Oleander.

Oleander pressed the button to bring them down. The court started to move, but then stopped having only moved about two meters. She pressed it again, but nothing happened.

And again, still nothing happened.

She handed it to Vincent, who by this point had walked to her side and had his hand out, silently asking for the remote. He hit the remote against his thigh, before pressing the button and the court went back to where it was before.

Vincent grinned "There it just needed the touch of a Mystro"

Oleander rolled her eyes "Alright Mystro bring us down again"

Vincent hit the remote before pressing the button again, however this time the court went up a further ten meters.

"Perhaps" Sasha stepped forward "it would be best if we arranged to get ourselves down- Skyler can fly and carry someone, I can carry someone, I am sure Necalli can carry two, Marina can assist a few people, Jordon probably won't have a problem diving down"

Jordon nodded, cutting Sasha off "Yeaup, can do"

Sojiro stepped forward "I can also bring myself down, not an issue"

"There" Sasha said, "Not a problem"

Vincent waved her off "Nah, we've got this, it is our responsibility to bring you all back and we shall all do that" he then shook the remote vigorously, gave it a good wack against the short wall behind him and hit the button…..

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh" everyone started screaming as the court plummeted at lightning speeds, Noelle helping Geordie keep Blue in place, as he was made out of fabric he couldn't really keep a grip on anything and would've kept siding into things.

Unfortunately the court didn't stop when it reached its original spot inches above the water it went a meter, almost two meters underwater, before it shot back up and stopped at its original point.

The contestants and the two interns lay on the floor, hands reached out grabbing the benches, the confessional, or each-other, wet drenched and panting. For a brief pause, no-one did anything, but when the court didn't move, they scrambled to the edge and over the small wall, most collapsing onto the ground.

Dante as a general rule loved nature, but right here, right now, he loved it a whole lot more. He flattened himself against it, lying spread out, resting a cheek towards it, he breathed in and smelt it- oh! It was goood!

"Earth! Beautiful Earth!" Jordon exclaimed, before dramatically kissing it.

Near her Laura chuckled "As long it is in a good mood and doesn't start eating us or something, I agree with your sentiment"

Dante chuckled "If it starts eating us, even I will start hating nature, well just a little"

"Just a little?" Jordon looked to Dante oddly.

Dante shrugged "It would be an amazing thing to witness"

Laura nodded "Wouldn't it?"

Jordon blinked "Seriously?"

Olive shivered "I think it is dead, but I seem to remember one season Chris owned such a plant or something similar"

Laura perked up "Oh wow- do you remember the season? I want to look this up"

Jordon started laughing noticing Dante with a similar expression, she patted his shoulder "Down boy"

Dante made a noise that very realistically mimicked a whining dog, the entire group laughed.

"Oh" Laura said between gasps of laughter "that- was-too-good"

Dante shrugged, grinning broadly. Leaning on each other, the contestants helped each-other up and slowly made their way back to base. Once there, Noelle rushed into the mansion and straight the confessional.

...

CONFESSIONAL NOELLE:

Noelle is sitting in the confessional, her face is pale with the tiniest hints of grey, her eyes distant "I cannot believe I did that" She buries her face in her hands "Oh Gods"

She sits there for a minuet not really doing anything.

"I just" she says, her face still in her hands, her body hunched over, she then bites her lip and looks up her eyes wide, she sets her jaw staring dead straight into the camera "I gotta get out"

"Otherwise, I don't know how" she says softly, before she gets up and quickly exits the confessional.

END.

...

Exiting the confessional, she went straight to her room, she had some thinking to do.

Laura, who noticed Sasha immediately head to the confessional just after Noelle had left it, put a hand on her arm to pause her "Your voting already?"

Sasha nodded "Yes"

"If you don't mind me asking, but who are you voting for?"

"Necalli" Sasha said immediately and clearly, even though the boy in question was in potential hearing distance.

"Er why?" Laura liked the guy, he was nice and fun to be around, she hadn't even considered him- or anyone else for that matter.

"He has potential, but he is too easily distracted and has a tendency to create accidents that have the potential to be detrimental to our team, in a game like this I don't have the time to discipline such an individual" Sasha calmly explained.

"Huh" Laura hadn't really thought about that. She wondered how she sat on Sasha's critical eye, useful or hopeless? Or for that matter what anyone else thought. Maybe she was on the chopping block?

"Is there something else you wish to discuss?"

Laura blushed slightly, having forgotten about the girl standing there "No, go on"

Sasha nodded and went into the confessional. Laura went to communal lounge, following Mistawasis and Necalli, the duo having passed them during their conversation. She glanced at Necalli and was surprised to see he looked perfectly at ease, in-fact in contrast to Necalli, Mistawasis looked uncomfortable.

Entering from the other side of room, was Jordon who waved at Laura before joining the duo. Laura sighed feeling resigned; plastering a smile on her face she went to join her teammates.

"Yo!" Necalli greeted rather enthusiastically, when Laura joined them.

"Er Hi" Laura replied rather weakly as she sat 'so where are the others?"

Jordon and Skyler shared grins "we saw Randy pull Olive aside" Jordon started.

"Which could mean two things: either they have an alliance or there is _something_ going on between the two" Skyler gave a sly smirk as he said the last part.

"So Darla just had to spy and find out" Jordon finished.

Necalli chuckled "Wouldn't that be fantastic, especially if they caught her spying on them"

"Er- about voting, what are your thoughts" Mistawasis said, completely ignoring Necalli's comment. Something Laura was grateful for, talking about someone spying on a potential relationship just made her uncomfortable.

"Well," Jordon spoke up for once looking serious "maybe Olive or Randy- is there really much difference between the two, well voting wise?"

Laura bit her lip, she did have a point, but so did Sasha, she shared a glance with Mistawasis.

Skyler gave a half-shrug "Well, if I have to pick between the two, I'd vote for Olive, Randy is more of a pal and at this stage he is a better performer competition wise, I mean I think Olive is fantastic, but-"

"Its ok" Laura said grinning up at him "you have to vote for someone"

"I voted for Necalli" as one, the group turned to face Sasha.

"That is what we are doing here, discussing votes" Sasha said at the now silent group, all staring at her a little dumbfounded.

"So Er" Skyler said, looking straight at Sasha trying to ignore Necalli who sat by his side "Why did you vote Necalli?"

As Sasha told the group why she voted Necalli, Darla was sitting with Randy and Olive, having a serious conversation.

They were out the front, down at the beach away from the mansion. Randy had dragged Olive hear hoping they were at a great enough distance to not be over-heard. Darla had followed them, hoping to receive some juicy gossip, not expecting to hear what she actually heard.

"So Skyler cheated? Are you sure?"

Both Randy and Olive jumped slightly and turned around startled.

"He didn't deny it, when Marina confronted him" Olive said, after she had calmed down.

"Do you know what he did?" Darla asked.

The duo shrugged.

"Were not completely sure but Marina did say she felt it, so we think it has to do with the water, but considering the challenge it could be a number of things" Randy explained.

Darla frowned "So Marina knows"

Both Olive and Randy nodded.

"Before you ask, no we don't know if anyone else knows, we haven't heard anything and the others seem to trust Skyler enough"

Darla looked between the two of them "So that's what the two of you are doing- you are working out whether to tell others, to have him voted off"

Olive nodded chewing her lip "It wouldn't be fair if it was an honest mistake, but it didn't sound like it"

Randy nodded "I watched him this challenge, round one when he levitated you Darla, Jordon, and Laura- we lost because of that and round three, well it wasn't just him, but he was part of the resulting loss…"

"It could be a load of innocent co-incidences or very well covered sabotage" Darla concluded. She massaged her temples "Gah- this is giving me such a headache- why can't it be simple!"

Randy snorted "If we were on the other team it would be"

"Oh" Darla pushed for more.

"Nelly, I'd vote for her" he answered his voice firm.

"Oh" Darla leaned in "Do tell"

"I don't really have any evidence, but I'm a good judge of character and Nelly my gut is telling m she is bad news" Randy explained himself.

"And Skyler" Darla asked.

Randy shrugged "I don't know"

Olive gave a wry smile "Back to the beginning"

Darla lay down, plopping her legs on Olive's lap, her feet using Randy's knees as a foot rest "I suppose getting rid of him would eliminate the problem"

"Maybe we should talk to Marina" Olive spoke softly "I think she may know more of what happened and her input may help"

Darla nudged "Geez girl, why didn't I think of that?"

Randy knocked Darla's feet off his knees, before he got up and gave a hand to the two girls.

"Time to look for a Water Nymph" he said.

Darla saluted "Aye Aye Captain"

As the trio went to seek out Marina, they didn't notice Nelly stepping out from behind the tree. She had heard the entire conversation.

….

Nelly stood where she was wondering what to do. She had left the house, because she needed some air- there was only so much niceness a creature like herself could handle. Seeing the trio at a distance, she changed directions. Noting their close proximity to each-other and the fact that they had made an effort to be away from everyone, she had kept herself at a reasonable distance and hid, which is lucky considering what she overheard. She was going to keep on her jog and file it away for later, when she noted one the interns bringing out the sign for the 'Whirlpool of Shame'. Nelly approached the intern- Vincent , she thinks his name is.

"I heard you second round, with Albhe" she said when she was close enough to him.

Vincent rolled his eyes "What do you want?"

Nelly pauses "You don't care that I could go to Chris or a producer with this?"

Vincent raises an eyebrow at her; does she honestly think he'd care? "Well"

"Well" Nelly stresses the word, giving him a look of irritation, which he just grins cheekily back at "well, do you collect the votes"

Vincent gives a half-shrug "tonight I am yeah"

"Well, I was hoping you could rig them"

"Interesting" Vincent replies "who do you want out?"

"Sasha" Nelly says immediately, with-out her she was sure the Tulip's would crumble.

"Nope" Vincent smirks at her, enjoying the frustrated look on Nelly's face, he was sure she was used to getting her way at all times.

Vincent shrugs "I like Sasha, she is hilarious"

Nelly sighs, it was worth a shot. "Fine- Randy then" the werewolf was annoying at the moment, but he had the potential to do more than just bug her; especially with what she had just heard.

Vincent shrugged "Maybe"

"Maybe?" Nelly shrieks out, her red eyes bulging. She did not come here, just for a maybe! She grabs him by the neck and brings him close "You will do as _I say_ " she hisses out through her clenched teeth, her red eyes boring into his.

But, despite the situation Vincent chuckles "You're too easy toots"

Nelly releases him and he falls to the ground "You were winding me up?"

Vincent shrugs as he gets up from the floor and rubs his sore neck "Partly, but really, why should I do your biding?"

Nelly gaped at him "You said you would"

Vincent shakes his head, eyes flashing with mirth "Nope, never did"

Nelly fumed, but he was right, she just assumed his curiosity was an acceptance of doing her task. By now, she should've known better, in fact she did know better. She looks to him wondering what she could do in order to get his co-operation, she really didn't have much up her sleeve…"Sex"

Nelly knew many men, even a few women lusted after her and it wouldn't be the first time she'd offered her body up as an exchange, or well at-least made it appear that was what she was offering. None of the filth ever actually touched her, no one did anything that she didn't permit, there were a handful of people she actually deemed acceptable. Even now, as she said it she realised this was the first time she actually seriously considered it, but just how desperate was she?

Vincent just chuckled, bringing Nelly out of her musing "Don't worry, I like you and I like the game you're playing, it makes things interesting"

"So you'll make sure Randy is gone" Nelly hated how desperate and helpless she sounded right now. She growled to herself, this guy was really irritating her.

Vincent just smirked at her "Maybe"

"I'm not going to get a straight answer from you, am I?"

Vincent grinned "Nope"

With that final response, Vincent left.

Nelly sighed, she hated, hated, relying on others, especially those of such an unpredictable nature. However, that was all she had for now. She shrugged if things didn't work out she could have him fired or killed, either would do really.

And with that happy thought she made her way back to base.

….

As the clock chimed seven, the Tulips, one by one slowly made their way to the single log-bench that circled half of the fire-pit.

Sasha was the first to arrive and she sat at the furthest end knowing it would be easier for the group. If Necalli went home, or anyone else, she'd be fine. Like anything else, she'd simply readjust.

Next to come in was Necalli and Mistawasis. As usual Necalli was doing most of the talking.

Necalli was relaxed, even though he potentially could be going home. He knew he had one vote against him, how many others he didn't know. He honestly didn't mind, the time spent here was enjoyable, so if his time was up, it was up.

He knew him and Skyler both voted for Olive, whether Jordon did, he honestly didn't know. Mist and Laura, he knew he was an option, Olive, or Randy even.

As for the missing three: Darla, Olive, and Randy- he didn't have a clue.

He looked to Laura, who looked as if her world is ending "You need to relax the sky isn't going to fall on our heads- yet"

He grinned at her, when his words made her smile "Thanks"

He tipped an imaginary hat "You are very welcome M'Lady"

Jordon came bounding in behind her, looking like her usual perky self "I could bite you if you like"

" _What!?"_ Laura shrieked turning around, looking at Jordon in shock.

Jordon chuckled "Sorry, its what I do – I bite people and it relieves them of stress"

"Really?" Skyler joined in the conversation as he sat down, his eyes shining with interest.

Jordon nodded "Yup, need good stress relief come to me, though in a more serious note, I try to avoid biting people, so go to a masseuse instead"

Skyler nudged Jordon "those three look like they could do with one"

Jordon, Laura, Mistawasis, and Necalli all looked where he was pointing to see Darla, Randy, and Olive enter. As he correctly noted, they looked extremely stressed.

Randy ran a hand through his hair as they sat. They did the right thing, well it was done now.

Olive clamped her hands together in her lap as she sat down, she knew it was going to be stressful, but not _this_ stressful.

At that moment Chris entered a big grin on his face "Welcome Tulip's to your first ever CAMPFIRE CEREMONY" he bellowed out dramatically.

The contestants as one glared at him.

Chris grinned "Why the glum faces? This is just your first ceremony?"

He laughed when they only continued to glare "Wow, you lot are such weaklings!"

"Hey, that's-" Skyler began to speak.

"Sssshhh" Chris shushed him "Only I am allowed to speak"

He cleared his throat "Right on with the ceremony" he pulled out a coin "receive one of these, you are safe and if you don't down the Whirlpool of Shame and never to return- EV-ERRR" Chris then placed his hand into the bag "the first coin goes to: Jordon"

Jordon squealed catching the coin happily.

"And- the next is Laura"

Necalli nudged her when she didn't move to catch the coin, as Laura was too nervous she didn't hear her name being called out.

"Mistawasis" the wendigo had trouble trying to catch the coin, but he managed- just.

Chris shook his head sadly "That's almost sad" he then pulled out the next coin "Sasha"

Sasha caught it with efficient ease.

"Darla" the zombie caught the coin a big grin on her face.

Chris paused pretending to search his bag "and Olive"

Olive let out a "Eeep" as she grabbed the coin with both hands. Randy by her, nudged her "See your fine"

Olive let out a small smile.

Chris paused and decided to address the campers, whilst he stood on his podium- sending someone home was one of his favourite parts of the gig, so he liked to savour it for as long as possible. He grinned, his eyes taking in the final three "One of you is going home, so who would receive the final two coins- can't say it was a joy, but-"

"OUT WITH IT" Jordon shouted, normally she was very patent and didn't understand unnecessary shouting but the tension was giving her a massive headache, possible migraine, and even worse a massive nose bleed.

Chris at first had looked to her shocked, but he waved her off "Sorry, do-things-in-my-ooowwwwnnn-paaaaccccceeee" he spoke slowly for impact but also just to annoy her.

Jordon groaned long and loud.

By her Laura chuckled, "There, there" she pat the Unvampire's back.

Randy by this stage couldn't keep still; he kept shifting and tapping his feet on the ground. He hated sitting still for so long and really by this stage if he was leaving, it would be great to just know already!

Skyler was still and rigid, barely breathing, he was not ready to leave. He didn't expect to win, but he had more to give and liked to learn more and spend more time with the others here.

One particular individual, standing out in his mind.

Necalli however, was perfectly at ease. He was happy no matter what; if he left he'd find another adventure somewhere else. Noticing this, Chris gave him a look of annoyance "Oi! Don't you care that you could be going home?"

Necalli chuckled "Either way I'm happy"

Chris groaned "Way to take all of the fun out of it" he then chucked Necalli a coin "Here"

Necalli caught it "Awesome!"

Chris mumbled something under his breath, before turning his attention to the other two.

Randy was still having trouble staying still and Skyler looked down unable to take it anymore. He wondered if he'd be able to say goodbye.

Chris grinned loving the sight "And-the-laaast-coooiiiinnnn-goooooeeeesss-tooooooo"

.

.

.

Randy stilled suddenly and Skyler kept looking at the floor.

.

.

.

"Skyler!"

Both boys were frozen. Skyler looked up not believing he was still in, he didn't even catch the coin that hit his knees and rolled to the floor.

He then grinned "I'm still here" he said faintly.

Jordon patted his shoulder "That you are"

Randy nodded and hugged Olive and Darla, who were by his side "Thanks guys, its been great"

He then got up and hugged the others. Well, Sasha gave him a firm handshake "You did good kid"

"Nough of a farewell get going!" Chris pulled him out from the Tulip's and prodded him in the direction of the Whirlpool of Shame, causing Randy to laugh. As he reached the Whirlpool he lifted his camera that was hanging around his neck and took a photo just as he jumped in.

…

 **End.**

 **Geez- Nelly and Vincent- way to ruin my story! I honestly had a story arc set up for Ryan…oh well.**

 **In-case you were interested:**

The first match was 37minuets

The second was 1hr 21 minuets

The third was a ridiculous 2hrs 33 minuets.

I purposefully made it insanely log, because I once watched an episode of survivor and saw the majority of contestants hold on to a long for over an hour- I stopped watching after the hour- I'm not actually sure how long it was, which got me thinking about people and the extremes they go to in competition mode, but also I thought with Total Drama…why not (as it always is) exaggerate it.

I did try to break it up so it didn't feel like you were watching over four long hours of dodgeball ;)

Also, timing wise, they were woken up exactly 3.59 am and the walk was only 30 min, but for Dante and the others it felt longer because of the humidity (and added heat from the TD crew- in my head they can do about anything) it felt double time.

It was roughly 11.30 in the afternoon by the time they got back. So, a little over 7 hours before campfire and therefore roughly 7 to vote and any other shenanigans. 'Shrugs', in my head the ceremony is at 7pm and they have from when the challenge ends till about 6.30 to vote before the results are collected and tallied.

 **Well, hope you all enjoyed.**

 **GwendolyD**


	12. Chapter 12

**Gerhardsson Island: Questions for Scavenger Chapter.**

 **Hey All!**

 **I know- disappointing not a chapter….:(**

 **First of all I'd like to start off by saying, that this will be finished! Doesn't matter how long it will take, I will finish this, I made a promise to myself when I started this and I intend to keep it.**

 **Ok, to finish this chapter I would need a few questions answered, which means giving away a little of info, but rest assured, when I say little, I mean little.**

 **Also, I'll probably repost this, if not everyone has gotten back to me by the 26** **th** **Nov, as I plan on continuing the chapter December.**

 **And hopefully finish it 25** **th** **.**

 **...**

 **You can answer these 3 ways:**

 **-Let me know, that I can make my own judgment's for your character with everything**

 **-Answer a few things and say the rest is for me to decide**

 **-Be very particular and answer everything**

 **I generally don't mind either way, but** **please give a response!**

 **Next Chapter will have a scavenger hunt involved…(something for you to keep in mind when answering these)**

 **...**

 **Ok Questions:**

 **-How does your character solve? Eg. Do they have to write things down, systematically, make lists, randomly, discuss things with someone else, are they a lone thinker, does noise distract them and they need absolute silence…etc etc-**

 **-How is your character with maps and compasses?**

 **-How is your character with puzzles- like jigsaw?**

 **-Patterns? Eg- you see a series of pictures and are given four and you are meant to pick what is next- that sort of thing**

 **-Riddle Solving?**

 **-Maths?**

 **Also, what level- primary? Secondary? University/college? Post Graduate?**

 **Do they need a calculator? Can manage writing down? Or even in their head?**

 **-Random Trivia? Eg things not really learnt in the classroom, but more or less come up in quiz shows-and let me know what areas- eg war, history, make-up, fashion, photography, diseases, health, marine animals, mythology, cultures, countries, engineering, cars, architecture, literature, music, celebrity, science etc, etc**

 **-Anything Else You'd Like to Add?**

 **...**

 **And That's it.**

 **A hassle I know, but unfortunately not something I could foresee needing when I made the app.**

 **Well, Thankyou for your time and patience.**

 **Answers Due: 30** **th** **November.**

 **Reminder Posted 27** **th**

 **Chapter Should be Done: 25** **th** **December**

 **GwenD**


End file.
